Feelings Grow, as well as Friendships
by Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou
Summary: Mr. Schue has the members of New Directions work in partners to create their own mash ups involving romance. But things go wrong for Rachel and Kurt, since they have to work with each other. New friendships start, and feelings grow! Kurtchel AND Wemma!
1. Friday: Partners

**Glee**

**Feelings Grow as well as Friendships**

**Hey there! I know that the title might not make a lot of sense right now, but it will later on in the story!**

**The main pairing of the story is Kurt and Rachel- and as many, **_**many **_**people would call it: Kurtchel. I think this pairing is pretty adorable! Don't worry Finnchel fans, there will be some hints of Finnchel sometimes! Although I also still support Kurtchel! ^-^ After watching a certain episode of Season 2, I had the idea of making a Kurtchel fic, since I had some ideas I could use for the pairing. The story will take place after the 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' episode.**

**The hints of Kurtchel will not show until later on, so don't expect everything to happen so fast! BUT you can expect WEMMA! =DTrying to make this as 'Glee-ish' as possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Plan**

**So this is what you know already about Glee so far.**

**New Directions competed with Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity at Regionals, but it turns out they didn't even win a place. Sue had made her decision on voting for New Directions but even her vote didn't change the outcome. The good news though is that Rachel and Finn are dating again, and Quinn had her baby and decided to give it to Rachel's mother, who turns out to be the director of Vocal Adrenaline. But Tina and Artie are over since Tina and Mike got together over the summer. Will and Emma can't be together because Emma's dating her dentist, Carl, and Will still has feelings for Emma anyway, but he has to back off. Then a new guy comes into the group named Sam, who is accepted into the Glee Club. Everyone then decides to agree with Will's idea of having the Rocky Horror Picture Show as their musical, but Will only wanted this to impress Emma after seeing Carl again. Everything turns out better though since Will has a talk with Emma about the musical, and the musical is finished.**

**And that's what you know so far on-**

_**GLEE!**_

It was only a week after the 'Rocky Horror Glee Show'. Now, it was Friday, and the members of New Directions were heading to the choir room. Everyone walked down in the same way they normally did. Rachel had her head on Finn's shoulder as he told her about the day he had, Kurt walked quietly with Mercedes (although they would normally be talking instead and Mercedes would, anyway)_**, **_Quinn would fix her ponytail whenever a strand fell out of it, Artie was rolling his wheelchair down the hallway behind the other teenagers, and Santana and Brittany were just talking about practice (and flirting). Sam walked alone, since everyone else was with another person. The group walked into the choir room and started walking around, talking to people they would speak to the least for some reason.

"Hello, Mercedes," Quinn said to the girl. Mercedes put her hands on her hips and looked at the Cheerio, with almost a glare.

"What do you want?"

"I only wanted to talk. We've never actually gotten a chance to talk that much... at all. So I was just going to try and speak to you about things that happened."

"_Right_. What is there that you would talk to _me _about?"

Quinn leaned in so her face was close to Mercedes, and whispered, "My baby."

Mercedes's new glare that had appeared moments ago softened. "Oh, that. Well why do you want to speak about that now?"

The two girls started talking to each other, and they spoke to one another for a while. The two sat on the floor near the wall and talked quietly. Finn was only leaning on the wall near the door to Mr. Schue's office. Kurt came over to his friend, who didn't notice the boy come.

"Hello, Finn," Kurt said.

"Hey there Kurt. What brings you over here?" Finn asked. He was happy that Kurt came, because he didn't have anyone to talk now that Puck was in jail, and Finn knew Kurt didn't have someone to speak with. Rachel was talking to Brittany, who was smiling and most likely saying something that was off topic.

"Oh nothing. It's just that everyone is in conversation with someone else and I don't know who to speak with. You are just laying against a wall so I thought 'hey why not talk to my old friend and bond with him for a few minutes?'. Also I feel like judging a boy's clothing right now." Kurt took a step back and looked at Finn's clothes. Finn was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt that had three periwinkle-colored diamonds in the center. He had tan pants that reached below his knees, and he wore white sneakers with blue laces. "I guess your color today is blue, right?"

"Um. Sure, I guess," Finn said, not really sure how to respond.

"Typical boy look. It's not my taste, but I have to say, it does look good on you," Kurt responded, smirking while walking away to the back of the room. Finn looked at Kurt with a confused look before staring at Quinn, who was still talking to Mercedes... _Mercedes?_ Quinn was actually talking to Mercedes, and she was _happy_! Finn smiled to himself. Quinn has just become friends with the girl she didn't really talk to, even though she had tricked Mercedes into thinking Kurt had liked her (in that way). That was great!

Kurt was standing in the back of the room in a corner. He was looking at the scarf he had just bought yesterday. It was baby blue, and the 'fingers' at the two ends were dark blue. The scarf matched his outfit today. Kurt was wearing a blue button-up shirt (that looked more like the top of a tuxedo) and sky blue gloves. He wore light brown long pants with black boots. Although the black boots were not the blue boots Kurt hoped to find in stores, he still thought he dressed the best (as always).

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel greeted. She had came over after talking to Artie about Tina and Mike. Kurt turned to her, and then looked her up and down, thinking of what to say about her outfit. She was wearing a long sleeved, yellow and red-striped sweater (which was odd because it was quite hot outside) and a green skirt that had lime-colored frills on the hem.

"Hm... I see you tried to dress better than you usually don't. It's not working. That green does not mix with that sweater. Trust me, you would be better off wearing a trash bag over it," Kurt replied. Rachel frowned at him, and tried to think of something to say to retaliate with.

"Well, I can't get clothes like yours. I like to wear these clothes, even if it's really hot outside today. I am wearing this to express my bright personality-" She pointed her finger to the yellow stripes. "-how my favorite color today is red-" She moved her finger down to a red stripe. "-and that I like nature and that my favorite season is Spring," Rachel concluded, pointing to her green skirt.

Kurt sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "You do realize that people won't know about these things unless you tell them, don't you? I didn't have to hear all of those things you said. It's not that I care about what your favorite color is, or how you like nature. Also, _bright_? You're a _diva_ Rachel." Rachel felt frustrated by this. Why did he have to be so mean to her? She was only telling him why she was wearing the clothes in the first place! Sure, she didn't dress like him, in fancy looking or formal clothes, but she did have her own style, and she liked it.

"Everyone has their own favorite style, Kurt. I do, and you do too. Yours, I believe, is more formal and 'appealing', in your words. My style is just casual and basic," Rachel said, crossing her arms. Kurt put a hand to his chin, and rested his left arm on his right. This was his usual pose.

"Oh, whatever," he sighed again. "I really don't feel like arguing over this un-important topic with you. I only feel like waiting for Mr. Schue to come and tell us our assignment already. That's actually important."

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Schue said as he entered the choir room. All of the Glee members quieted down and sat in their seats, and Mr. Schue leaned against the front of the piano. "Now, first, I want to tell you your assignment for this week. You're going to create a mash up of two songs. There is a little thing I added to this. You have to use two songs we already sang before, and you can work in groups of three or with a partner. What I am looking forward to is hearing _solos_ from different people, so-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes?"

"There are a few people in here who normally get solos in most of the songs we sing." She glanced at Rachel with a slight glare in her eyes. "You won't be rating us on singing will you?"

"No, of course not. I just want to see how well you all can do with more than just one person. It's still okay if you work with a partner though."

"Okay, good. It wouldn't seem fair for most of us." Mercedes sat down, finally breaking her glare at Rachel.

"Now then, I would like to..." Mr. Schue told New Directions a few Ms. Pillsbury walked in towards Mr. Schue... with Carl. The Spanish teacher and the dentist were not seeing eye-to-eye after the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' musical, especially after Ms. Pillsbury had been a bit 'physical' to Mr. Schue when she sang 'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' to him. This caused more tension between them, and Emma had been trying to avoid this. However, the tension had been building every time the two men saw each other.

"Um, Will?" Emma said, a bit nervous.

"Yes, Emma?" Mr. Schue couldn't help but stare into her sparkling eyes.

Ms. Pillsbury stared into his eyes for a moment before saying, even more nervously, "Carl and I are... going on a-"

"-date," Carl finished. "I'm going to this... 'convention', and I'm taking Emma with me."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow. "And Mr. Figgans is allowing you to bring her? You're not going to get into any trouble?" He stood up straight and crossed his arms. The Glee members sat on the top steps of the risers and formed a small circle. They knew about Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's relationship. The group just pretended not to know about it, and normally hid whenever there was heat building up between Mr. Schue and Carl. As the three adults were talking, the Glee members were starting to talk about this 'relationship'.

"I think we should try to get the two together!" Rachel said.

"But Mr. Schue won't accept our help anywhere. He'll figure out what we're up to if we try anything," Finn told her.

"Then we should just try and think of something over the weekend. We'll all try and make a plan to get them together, and when we come back on Monday, we'll put that plan to action. Then, when we did everything in the plan, we just do what we can to make them spend time with each other," Quinn said to the singers. After telling the group what she had in mind for their plan, they understood.

"That is a pretty good idea, I have to admit," Mercedes agreed.

"Whatever. As long as this plan gets the Spanish teacher and the guidance counselor together," Santana agreed... in her usual rude tone.

"I think Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury should be a couple." Brittany wasn't listening to everything that had been said apparently.

"I am willing to make them a couple. Maybe along the way, I could help them with their fashion senses... if they even listen." Kurt really only wanted to help with the couple's fashion sense. But you could expect that from him, since he was a 'fashion expert'. On the other hand, there was a small part of him that wanted to see the two together.

"Well if Tina was here, I guess she would be saying something like 'That plan might work. Let's do it!' or something else." Artie wasn't all that happy. Tina and Mike had skipped school to be with each other, and Tina had Artie promise not to tell anyone about it, so she said to just say she and Mike were sick. Artie didn't want to lie about this, since he was still jealous of Mike dating Tina, his ex-girlfriend. However, Tina was still his friend, and he didn't want to lose her even more than he already had, so he had to agree. Later on in the day, though, he had received a text from Mike saying that he actually _is _sick. Tina had just decided to stay with Mike, considering the fact that his parents were both on a business trip for the whole week.

"So, that's our plan then!" Rachel said, a smile growing on her face.

"Um... What's your plan?" a voice asked behind the singers. They all turned around to see Ms. Pillsbury standing with the little smile she usual had on her face. Mr. Schue and Carl were talking around the piano, and it seemed like the conversation wasn't going well. Carl was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and Mr. Schue was doing the same, only on the piano and with a frown on his face.

"Oh! Ms. Pillsbury! We were just um..." Rachel trailed off trying to think of a good excuse. She looked over to the members of New Directions and had a look on her face that said 'Help me think of something!' The other teens were trying to think of something, but it was hard to lie to Ms. Pillsbury.

"You were just...?" Ms. Pillsbury asked again.

Kurt stood up and said, "Ms. Pillsbury. We were just planning on who we would be pairing up with to sing a mash up."

"Oh." Ms. Pillsbury smile became slightly bigger. "Okay then. So is... anything important coming up for New Directions?"

"Besides Nationals, I don't think we have any other competitions," Finn answered.

"Alright." There wasn't a lot to talk about with Ms. Pillsbury. Well, not if there were a lot of other people around. It was easier to talk to her about the problems the teens were having when they were alone. Silence washed over the teenagers and the counselor. After only a few seconds passed, Mr. Schue and Carl came over to the group.

"Emma, I hope you and Carl have a nice time at that... dentist convention," Mr. Schue said with a fake smile on his face. Emma knew this, and only looked down at her feet.

"Thanks, Schue. Let's go, Emma," Carl replied as he returned the same smile.

"Oh, um... Alright," Emma said quietly as she followed her boyfriend out. Mr. Schue leaned against the piano with his arms crossed again and back facing the door, looking down. Before she left the room, Emma stopped walking and looked back at Will. She sighed and finally walked out as he turned around to watch her leave.

"Okay everyone. As I said, the assignment is a mash up with a partner or with a group. Remember, romantic songs," Mr. Schue said before the bell rang. Just as everyone was about to leave, he said, "Wait a second. Would you all mind telling me which people you guys are working with?" The singers all looked at each other.

"Santana, you mind working with me again? As I said before, our voices sound better together, so do you want to?" Mercedes asked. Santana thought for a moment. Although they didn't win the 'Dinner For Two' at Breadsticks, she did think they sounded great.

"Sure. Why not," Santana agreed.

"I'll work with Artie. You want to work with me?" Brittany asked the boy in the wheelchair.

"I guess. I don't have Tina to be with, so I guess I should," Artie said, sounding sad. He wished Tina was with him, and Mike was gone. He would be able to spend time with her, and maybe repair their relationship so that they could date again. Mike became sick a few days two days ago, and has been absent since then. Tina had to go with her parents to a 'family emergency'... which wasn't true. She just stayed home, and her parents allowed her to do so. Principal Figgans didn't know this however. Tina had Artie promise not to say anything about it, because she could get in trouble for the fake emergency. He had to admit though, she could really put up a good sad act.

_FLASHBACK-Wednesday, After school before Glee Club Meeting, Principal's Office_

_"My parents called me on my cell phone and told me that my grandmother is dying!" Tina told Principal Figgans in his office. She buried her face in her hands, (fake) crying with sobs. The principal sighed. "I have to leave and see her in Virginia!"_

_"You are saying that your grandmother is dying, and she is in _Virginia_," Principal Figgans said. He was tired and clearly bored from all of the paperwork he had to do, and he was uninterested in everything Tina was saying._

_"Yes! I need to get out of school and drive there with my parents before my grandma passes away! Please!" Tina shouted, slamming her hand on the man's desk. She had fake tears on her face, and some of her mascara was starting to smear and cover her dark purple eye shadow._

_"Oh, alright," Mr. Figgans said. "You can miss school, but only for today and tomorrow. You had better be back on Monday."_

_"Thank you sir!" Tina ran out of the office with her book bag and into the bathroom, where she did her best to get rid of the mascara smudges. Then, she stayed home on Thursday and Friday, and during that time, she visited Mike whenever she saw his parents leave him home alone. Since he was sick, Tina had to take care of him more than his parents could since they were always busy, and she could only give him kisses on his forehead so she wouldn't get sick too._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'll work with Finn," Quinn said quickly. Rachel looked at her, surprised.

"Wait, _your _working with Finn? I'm his _girlfriend_! I should be with him!" Rachel told the cheerleader. She did not want Finn to work with Quinn again. He could work with anyone else, but not his _ex_-girlfriend.

Finn put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, it's fine. I think this would be good for us to work with other people. We already sang 'Rocky Horror' songs with each other, so we should sing with different people."

"But I want to-"

"Don't worry. I won't try to steal him from you if that's what you're thinking," Quinn said sarcastically. Despite the sarcasm, Rachel sighed in relief.

"Okay. I guess. Thanks Quinn." The Cheerio only stared, but had a very small smile on her face. After what she had put Finn through with her baby, she was happy Rachel could make him feel better, so Quinn was fine with the two singers dating. Although there was that little voice or feeling in the back of her mind that she really wasn't, but she tried to ignore it.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Okay then! You're all going to work in partners! Oh, and Rachel, Kurt." Rachel sat up intently, while Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You both will be working together."

The two shot up right out of their seats. "_What?_"

"You expect me to work with him! I can sing better than him, Mr. Schue! I should just sing alone! Clearly I have enough singing potential to do this assignment alone!" Rachel shouted.

"I cannot work with someone who will just boss me around and tell me to do something over and over again even if I do it right! She can't even dress right! She should have a garbage bag covering her _entirely_!" Kurt angrily said, glaring at Rachel. She returned the angry stare and was about to retort when Mr. Schue interrupted before an argument would star.

"You two have to work together on this assignment. Just put aside your differences and sing two songs in a mash-up. That's all you two have to do. _Please_. I am really not in the mood right now after Mr. Howell and I talked," Mr. Schue told the two divas. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You all can go now. Don't mind me." He walked into his office and closed the door behind him, then sat in his chair at his desk.

"Rachel?" Finn came over to his girlfriend, who looked at him after her glare disappeared.

"Yeah? What is it Finn?"

"Look, I know you and Kurt still don't get along that well, but could you just work with him? It's only going to be two days. You're fine with me working with Quinn, so I'm fine with you working alongside Kurt. Everything will be fine, Rach."

"Oh alright. Just know I am not happy about this," Rachel said, picking up her book bag and pulling the straps onto her arms. "Shouldn't you be talking to Quinn right now?"

"I would, but she already left. I'll call her and we'll work this mash-up out... Oh, and that plan to get Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury together." Finn picked up his bag and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Be nice to Kurt for me, okay Rach? See you sometime during the weekend." He smiled and walked out of the choir room.

For a few seconds Rachel thought she was alone in the room. Then, she heard someone clear her throat. She turned around to see Kurt standing on the top of the risers with his usual pose, and his book bag on the chair to his right. "What are you still doing here, Kurt?"

"Waiting for you, of course. We need to discuss this mash-up. I already know one song we could do as the second half of the mash-up."

"Oh? And what would that be, exactly?"

"Like I am going to tell you here, Berry. I will tell you when we meet to rehearse tomorrow. Now then, my house, or yours?"

"I guess... my house. My dads won't be home tomorrow or Sunday. So, we can rehearse there. Oh, and my number and address is here." Rachel ripped a piece of paper out of one of her new journals and wrote her cell phone number and house address on it. She handed it to Kurt, who put it in his pocket. Aren't you going to give me your number and house address?"

"Like I would do that either. I will just send you a text message and you will know it's me if you read the message. Add the number that's shown. And I won't tell you my address. You might come over and take some of my 'fancy clothes'," Kurt said, picking up his bag. "I will be at your house at ten. Be ready to rehearse."

"Ten? Isn't that early?"

"Early is 7 o' clock. At least to me. You must think ten is early because that is the only time you ever wake up after trying to find nicer clothes in your closet on the weekends." Kurt smirked. "Ten. Ten o' clock sharp. We need to decide which song we are going to sing first in the mash-up. Goodbye Rachel." He walked down the risers gracefully and past Rachel. She stared after him as he walked towards the door, and then left. She walked to Mr. Schue's office. She opened it to show a small sliver of the room in her view. She peeked inside and saw Mr. Schue sitting at his desk, a tear falling from his face.

"I really wish I had a second chance with Emma," Mr. Schue said to himself. He wiped another tear that was about to fall on his desk. He finally had a chance to be with Emma, and he blew it after seeing Shelby Corcoran (once in his home) and April (Sure, she was his little 'high school crush before meeting Terri, but that was the past!). Now Carl was in his place instead. Rachel closed the door slowly. She felt sorry for Mr. Schue. He and Emma should be together. He was a better person for Emma, and they had similar personalities.

"We need this plan to work," Rachel said to herself as she left the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter!<strong>

**I am excited to see how this whole story I am writing turns out! I already have the next chapter in my head!**

**So, there wasn't a Kurtchel hint yet, but there was WEMMA (Kind of)! I am a Wemma shipper, of course! I know Kurtchel won't happen in the show, but I support it since it is sort of cute! Kurt IS my favorite guy in the show. ;)**

**The next chapter, as I said, is already in my head. I just don't have a title for it yet. I might update sometime during the week, but it's not guaranteed because I have to make up school work I missed when I had to go on a three day trip, so I am PRETTY MUCH BUSY!**

**Kurtchel hints WILL show up! More Wemma hints will show up too!**

**UPDATE- 10/28/11** **I have reread this chapter and fixed the mistakes I spotted! I have decided to reread chapters to fix mistakes right now since I know I won't have enough time to write and add a new chapter. Hopefully I fix all of them if it's possible!**


	2. Saturday: The MashUp and The Plan

**Glee**

**Feelings Grow, as well as Friendships**

**I am back! I was SO EXCITED to write another chapter of the story! I am happy I finally started writing a Glee story. ^-^**

**I lost the internet for like an hour, so I had to write a rough draft for the second chapter, which was pretty easy since I had the whole chapter in my head already since chapter 1! I like writing the dialog for the characters since everyone pretty much knows how they act in the show. Writing the dialogue for Rachel and Kurt was fun, since Kurt is very 'dressy' and Rachel tends to want the spotlight. (or at least stay in it).**

**This chapter is going to take place in Rachel's house and in different places of the school. There aren't a lot of hints of Kurtchel yet, but there will be... or will there? There will! Sorry, there won't be any Wemma in this chapter because as it said in the last chapter that Emma was going to be Carl for the weekend, so she and Will won't be in this chapter or the next. They will be in the fourth though.**

**Reviews are appreciated as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday- The Mash-Up and The Plan<strong>

**So this is what happened in the last chapter.**

**Will told the members of New Directions that they have to make a mash up of two romantic songs they already sang. Emma told Will that she was going to go on a date with Carl, and he and Will get into an argument. Emma doesn't seem to happy about it and is even nervous to tell Will about the date. It turns out the date is just a dental convention, but that doesn't even seem to ease Will's nerves, and that even makes him cry since he lost Emma to Carl because of everything that had happened in the past. Meanwhile, Rachel and the others make a plan for the weekend to make Will and Emma a couple without either of the adults knowing.**

**_"I think we should try to get the two together!"_- Rachel**

**Everyone agrees on the plan that Quinn creates, and she tells them everything. Emma overhears Rachel and almost finds out, but thanks to Kurt, the plan's not exposed.**

**_"We were just planning on who we were all going to work with for the mash-up."_- Kurt**

**Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all pair up. Will makes Rachel and Kurt work together since they're the only two people left. Both of them don't see eye-to-eye though, just like Will and Carl.**

**And that's what happened so far, in this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**

6:00 was the time Rachel Berry woke up. It was Saturday, the first day of the no-school weekend. _Tons _of people would sleep in, but not Rachel. She turned off her small, pink alarm clock and climbed out of bed. As she did every morning, she exercised, but for today, she exercised for 15 minutes. Rachel brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Both of her dads were gone, so the TV wasn't on like it normally would be in the morning. She opened the fridge and grabbed a ripe banana and the gallon of milk. She sat on her couch, turned on the TV and channel switched while eating her banana. There weren't a lot of good shows at this early in the morning, so she just returned to the news. Apparently there had been a bank robbery, and disappearance in the woods. Not much good news today. Then, Sue's Corner appeared. Rachel groaned. She would have changed the channel but there weren't any other shows she could watch, so she had to stay on Sue's show.

"The Cheerios have yet again won another competition. They won another cheerleading trophy for McKinley High School. However, I think they did not do their best. You have to try and motivate the young people to try their best, but I don't think the Cheerios were. They performed their worst at this competition, and it saddened me to see the cheers they did. At practices for this, they seemed too lazy. They weren't good. Not good at all. Then they brought all of it to the competition. I'm surprised the Cheerios even won. I'm not saying I regret it of course, but that performance was _absolutely horrible_. If you want the younger people of our generation to do the best they can, you have to do what ever _you _can. Don't be too soft on them, though. Because that will just cause them to be far too lazy. And that's how Sue... sees it."

Another time Sue thinks badly of the Cheerios. Why doesn't she try to be nicer to _all _of them? Oh well. Rachel had finished her banana by the time Sue was done talking. She picked up her glass of milk and gulped all of it down, and she washed the glass in the kitchen sink. After throwing out the banana peel, Rachel looked up at the clock above the sink. It read 7:00. She still had 3 whole hours until she could have Kurt help her with the mash-up. It was only Saturday, but she wanted to have the other song and sing the whole mash-up. Rachel went back upstairs and entered her room. She walked to her closet and opened it, looking at the clothes she had. For the first time, she wanted to dress to impress Kurt. _Kurt Hummel_ was the one. So, she looked through the clothes she hadn't worn yet. After rummaging through the closet for a while, Rachel reached the clothes close to the end of the closet. There was a yellow shirt with a few pink flowers on the hips. _No, that wouldn't be good. I'll save that for another day._ The clothing after that was a gray sweater with_ NO _color. _Why in the world did I buy that?... Oh, wait, I didn't. One of my dads did, since I needed a new sweater besides the one I had already wore. _Then, there was a long sleeved, white shirt with a while rose near her shoulder. In the center of the rose was a fake pearl. Rachel wasn't sure what to wear yet, and she checked her alarm clock for the time. 8:00. She had been looking for good clothes for an hour! It was hard to believe she wanted to impress Kurt with her clothes so much... Rachel looked at the skirt that was hanging on the same hanger as the white shirt. The skirt was also white, and had a thin, black waist line. There were three ruffled layers of the skirt (that were not thin), and the bottom of the ruffles had black lines. Mini white roses like the one on the matching shirt were on the lines. Rachel thought the white outfit would impress Kurt this time. She took out her cell phone and sent a text message to him, asking what he would be wearing today.

_Hey, Kurt. What are you going to be wearing to my house today? _It was only 8:10. When she finally received a reply, it was 8:20.

_**I will be wearing a white outfit, but I am not going to give you every detail of it. You will see it when I come over to your house. Why do you ask?**_

Rachel smiled. _Oh, no reason. I just felt like knowing._

**Kurt's House**

It was 8:10 when Kurt received a text. He was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table with his father. His phone beeped with the guitar playing the chorus of _BlackBird_, which meant it received a text message. Kurt picked the phone up and unlocked it_._

"Oh, why now?" Kurt said. His father looked up at him, wondering what was wrong."

"What's up?"

"I just got a text message this early in the morning."

"From?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Rachel, huh?" His father was a bit surprised and curious to know why _she_ would text his _son_ this early on a Saturday.

"She's from the Glee Club, dad. We're not really close. Well, we are if it relates to Finn, but that's it. Anyway she asked me what I'm wearing today." Kurt sent a message saying he was wearing a white outfit, but he wouldn't tell her anything else about it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. So, are you still okay? I thought I saw you struggle with walking down the stairs," Kurt asked, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm just still tired. Normally I would still be asleep at this point, but I would rather eat breakfast with you when you woke up. I heard you walk past my room, so I decided to eat with you today early. Why are you up earlier on the weekend?"

"I have to work with Rachel on two songs for Glee Club. I am going to her house today at 10 to pick the second song and then sing the both of the songs."

"Alright, then. I hope you two have a good time. Also, have her tell Finn I said hi. We haven't talked much since you had redecorated your bedroom because of the boy."

Kurt nodded. "Will do, dad." He and his father finished their breakfast, and his father said he would be going back upstairs to sleep again. Kurt went back to his room and grabbed the white tuxedo-like shirt with his light brown almost tuxedo-like pants. He closed his door and was about to take his shirt off when his phone once again beeped _BlackBird_. Kurt checked it and read another message from Rachel. She said she had no reason to ask. Like Rachel would ever have no intention as to ask a question, even if it was something silly such as 'what outfit you would be wearing for the day?'. He set the phone down on his bedside table and started changing. By the time he was done, it was 8:40. He walked into the bathroom and checked his hair. It looked the same as it normally did. the hair to the right of his head as it always had been. Knowing that he had nothing else to do for 1 hour and 20 minutes, Kurt walked back downstairs and laid on the couch, making sure his hair didn't make any hard contact with the pillows. He laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling, and then remembered to set his alarm on his phone to 9:40. His house was 20 minutes from Rachel's, so he could be at her house at exactly 10 o'clock. After staring up at the ceiling for about 5 minutes, Kurt finally fell asleep.

**10 o'clock**

Rachel slowly woke up from her nap. She had fallen asleep on her living room couch at 9. At least she had an extra hour of sleep on a Saturday. She stretched for a few seconds and opened the front door. Kurt was standing in front of her in his usual pose with a bored expression.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel said with a smile. He didn't return it. "You look nice today."

"Of course I do. I always do," Kurt replied. He looked at what she was wearing, and looked at his clothes. "Is this why you asked me what I was wearing?"

"What?" Rachel asked, acting clueless.

"Don't play stupid with me. You just wanted to know what I was wearing to match. What other reason is there?" Rachel was about to blurt out 'To impress you for once' but decided not to.

"Yeah. That's the reason. Do you want to come in now?" Rachel asked, wanting to get off of the subject.

"Sure." Before her went into the house, he said, "Oh, and by the way, we don't match. It doesn't impress me."

With that, Kurt walked inside. While his back was turned, Rachel looked down as she shut the door. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't impress Kurt. She had spent an hour of her Saturday morning looking for good clothes to show him she had some kind of good taste like him. Kurt sat on the living room couch and held a paper in his hand. Rachel sat next to him and asked, "What's that?"

"The song I chose. I thought it was romantic... Well, sort of. I think you remember it," Kurt said, a smirk on his face. Rachel took the paper and looked at the title. The name of the song was 'Endless Love'. She thought for a moment, since she knew she had heard it before. Then, she remembered. Rachel had sang the song with Mr. Schue, and after that, she had developed a crush on him.

"Yes, Kurt. I do remember. Was there any other reason why you picked this?" Rachel asked.

"No. It was romantic so I picked it. Now we need the other song for this mash-up. Do you have at least one idea?"

"I surprisingly do not. We could try 'Defying Gravity'," Rachel suggested. She remembered when she had won the competition against Kurt as the main singer after reaching the high F at the end of the song. Kurt only rolled his eyes at the idea. The truth was that he purposely threw the competition. He knew Rachel would think it was a lie if he told her though.

"Why would we do _that _song? It doesn't even involve romance," Kurt pointed out.

"Well what other song can we do? That was the only idea I came up with!" Rachel exasperated, pushing a pillow into her face.

Kurt only sighed. "If only I could just do something all by myself. I would be better off doing this alone." Moments after he said this, Rachel's eyes widened.

"_That's it, Kurt!_" Rachel shouted happily, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "We could do a mash-up of those two songs!" Kurt brushed her hands off of him quickly.

"Rachel, we never even did those songs before."

"So? They both involve romance! We might as well take the chance! Maybe Mr. Schue will like it enough to not count the fact that no one performed it in the club!" Rachel was quite happy that she had found the two songs they could use for the mash-up assignment. Sure, they weren't performed by New Directions, but they were about romance!

Kurt was a bit glad that they had the songs now. "Alright. We'll do these two. However, 'All By Myself' is a sad song. By the way, there's a long note."

"I'll sing it!" Rachel said quickly.

"Can't I just do it? You managed a long and high F in 'Defying Gravity' already, and you had the lead, so I can have the lead in this mash-up," Kurt told her, crossing his arms.

"Why? You couldn't get the F in that song! I can easily get this note-"

"Come _on _Rachel! Just give me a chance already to be in the spotlight! You've been in it already the first time we had a duet! Sure we had fun the second time, but _you _offered just because I was sad! I want the chance to do something like this for once because I _want to_! Not because your just trying to be nice!" Kurt yelled, his face red in anger. Rachel was quite surprised. He had never yelled at her in such a way before, and this was the only time he had yelled at her so much. Kurt covered his face with his hands. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Kurt still in the same position, and Rachel only sitting there staring at him while rarely switching her gaze to the floor. Finally, Kurt looked up, his face returning to its normal color. The girl next to him sat up straight.

"... You're right Kurt. I'm sorry. You're really right about that. I was in the spotlight when we sang 'Defying Gravity' together as a duet. At that time, I wanted to be in the spotlight, and I didn't want you to take it. Like how I felt about that Philippe girl when I heard her audition in the auditorium. You should have the lead..." Rachel trailed off when she saw he was looking down. "Kurt, look at me." When he didn't, Rachel placed her hand under his chin, and lifted his head so they were at the same eye level. "You have an amazing voice. None of the boys, even Finn, have a voice as amazing as you. You really surprised me when I heard you sing alone for the first time. I could even see the sad emotion in your eyes when you sang 'I want to Hold Your Hand'. It was so sweet, especially when you sang it. You should- No... You _have _to have the lead" Kurt didn't say anything, and he stopped looking at her by closing his eyes. She continued looking at him anyway. Their faces had never been this close before, and she never complimented him like this. Rachel wasn't even sure what made her compliment like that at all... Kurt opened his eyes, and met Rachel's again.

"Alright, Rachel. If you're absolutely sure about this, then I accept," Kurt said, and he remembered that their faces were still close. "I will be right back." He stood up and started walking to the stairs. Rachel stared at the spot where he was sitting and looked down to the ground. She whipped her head around to see him.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, for one thing, I am going to be washing my face after you touched it, and checking my clothes after you shook me for emphasis of your happiness. While I'm in there, you should try and think of how the song will go and which lyrics will be the chorus," Kurt said to her before he walked up the stairs out of her sight. Rachel looked at the kitchen clock. 10:30. It had only been 30 minutes since Kurt arrived. She thought for a moment. _How are we supposed to make a mash-up of 'Alone' and 'All By Myself'? Both songs had something to do with being alone... Maybe that's how Kurt feels sometimes..._ Rachel sat there for a moment and rehearsed the songs in her head. _Maybe everything else in 'Alone' besides the chorus could be slower. Then that would match the tempo of the chorus in 'All By Myself'. _After about 10 minutes, Kurt came back downstairs.

"Did you think of anything?" Kurt asked with a bored look on his face. To Rachel, it seemed like none of the things that happened before 10:30 had happened.

"Yeah. I think we could use the chorus in 'All By Myself' as the chorus for the mash-up, and the other lines in 'Alone' for the rest of the mash-up. Oh, and we should slow down the lines from 'Alone' to match the speed of 'All By Myself'," Rachel told to her partner. Kurt stood and thought of everything she said, and then did his usual pose.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Let's try to sing this," Kurt said.

"Wait, you _do _know the lines to both songs, right?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes, I do. I don't forget things easily, Rachel." Kurt sat next to Rachel on the couch again, and he started tapping the tempo of 'All By Myself' on the ground with his foot loud enough for both of them to hear.

**(Kurt)**

_(Rachel)_

**I hear the ticking of the clock**

**I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark**

**I wonder where you are tonight**

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope it won't end though_

The two teenagers continued practicing, stopping occasionally to help each other. Rachel would sometimes stare at Kurt as he sang, and would accidentally miss the spot where she was supposed to sing. Kurt wouldn't ask her why though, and he didn't know any reasons as to why she would miss her lines. Anyway, they both sang parts of the song one-by one, and they sang the entire mash-up a number of times. Kurt felt a bit emotional from singing the whole mash-up. The two songs had something to do with loneliness, and that was what he felt most of the time because he was the only openly gay boy in McKinley High School_. Loneliness _was his apparent weakness. _I shouldn't be thinking about that right now_, Kurt thought, _I have to finish this mash-up with Rachel_. BY the time, they felt too 'tired' (somehow) to continue singing, it was 1:45 p.m. Rachel sat in the new, ocean blue recliner her dads had bought 3 days ago, and she wanted to try sitting in it for the first time since her dads never bothered to even sit in the recliner at all since then. She also did this to allow Kurt the entire couch. Kurt laid on the living room couch and sighed.

"I can't believe we're _tired _from _singing_. It's hard to believe that is even possible," Kurt said to Rachel, pushing his face into a cushion.

Rachel laughed at what he said and did. "Well, Kurt, it's our voices that are tired, not our bodies." She left the recliner and sat on her knees near the couch, so her head was facing Kurt's, who's face was still in a cushion. "You want something to eat?"

"I guess," Kurt said, his voice muffled by the cushion.

"What?" Rachel asked, pretending that she didn't hear him.

"I said '_I guess_'", Kurt repeated, only louder, Rachel smiled.

"Alright," she said. She walked away into the kitchen, and she opened the fridge to look for food. "Care for any fruits? Maybe soda and two leftover slices of chocolate cake?"

Kurt sat up and told her, "Second choice." Then, he plopped back down onto the sofa. Rachel chuckled as she took two cans of Sprite and a big plate with the two slices of cake out of the fridge. She brought them into the living room and set them down onto the low table in front of the couch.

"Here's the food," Rachel said to Kurt, poking him in the arm a few times to get him up. He sat up and fixed his hair, causing Rachel to laugh again.

"You must like your hair a lot, don't you?" Rachel asked as she walked back into the kitchen to get forks.

"Why do you think I like to fix it and keep it in the position it's in now?" Kurt said, folding his hands together as he crossed his legs. Rachel placed one fork on his plate, and the other fork on hers. They both simultaneously took their first bite of the chocolate cake slices. The cakes were absolutely delicious, as well as cold from being refridgerated for a while. They were also incredoubly soft. Rachel savoured the taste by chewing slowly, since she knew she wouldn't be getting more cake like this in while. Kurt also ate his slice of cake slowly, since he didn't remember the last time he had cake. By the time they were both done eating, it was 2:15. Time felt like it was going faster to Rachel when she and Kurt got along. When Rachel put the plates in the kitchen sink to wash later, her cell phone that was on the table in front of the couch rang. Kurt looked at the caller's picture, and it was Finn.

"Rachel, Finn's calling," Kurt told her as she sat back on the couch next to him. Rachel answered the call.

"Hello?" Rachel put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Rach. It's Finn-"

"-and Quinn. We're in my room right now, and so are Mercedes, Artie, Santana, and Brittany," Quinn said into Finn's cell phone.

"How did you get Artie in your room? Your house is the farthest away from everyone," Rachel pointed out.

Brittany held the cell phone to her mouth. "I had to give him a ride."

"Then I had to help Quinn and Mercedes get Artie up the stairs. The easy part was getting him into the room," Finn said.

"Now that that's cleared up, why did you call?" Kurt asked.

"Wow. First Finn's at Quinn's house, and now Kurt's at Rachel's. Can't wait to see what other gross thinks happen," Santana whispered to Brittany.

Quinn held the phone back to her mouth. "We called so we could discuss the plan to get Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury together. Remember that we said this yesterday?"

"First we need 'Carl' out of the picture," Mercedes said. "That way, Mr. Schue can take his place."

"How will we do that if we don't even see him?" Artie asked. "The only times we actually saw him were for a dentist's appointment during that Brittney Spears day and for the Rocky Horror Show."

"We should all ask Ms. Pillsbury if she could bring him in on Tuesday!" Rachel suggested. "We'll have to ask her on Monday."

"Oh, please. Ms. Pillsbury's not that stupid to bring her 'boyfriend' to a crazy school for a group of Glee Clubbers," Santana rudely said.

"We should only ask her one by one. Then she won't suspect we have a motive for asking her at all... as fast as she probably would," Finn added to Rachel's idea.

She smiled, and it was meant for Finn. "So does everyone agree with what we have so far?" She and Kurt heard the others talk on the other end of the phone. After a few seconds, they all agreed. "Okay. If this works, what will we do?"

"We just try to convince Carl that Ms. Pillsbury doesn't want to be with him anymore. Some things we could tell him is that she is okay and doesn't need him, she's seeing Mr. Schue secretly, or that she would rather pick Mr. Schue over him," Quinn said to everyone.

"I think we should all think of different things to say. If we repeat the same reasons, Ms. Pillsbury will question that. We have to make it look like we just want to see Carl, not for a specific or clear reason," Kurt told Rachel and the others.

"Then that's everything we need to do for right now," Mercedes concluded the conversation. Kurt and Rachel heard a faint car horn on the other end of the phone.

Brittany could be heard saying, "Artie, I think that's your mom out there. Want some help getting downstairs?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"What are we going to do about Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?" Brittany asked Artie as she pushed him out of the room in his wheelchair. Her voice became quieter until Rachel and her partner couldn't hear her.

"Okay. Thanks for helping us with the plan, Rach. You too, Kurt," Finn thanked them.

"Your very welcome, Finn," Rachel said into the phone.

Kurt moved closer to the phone. "Yeah. What Berry said."

"See you two at school," Quinn said. The phone call ended seconds later. Rachel looked at the time on her phone. 3:05. The whole conversation on the phone was almost an hour long! Oh well. It wasn't as if she was going to do anything else important other than sing the mash-up with Kurt.

"Alright, Kurt. Care to sing the mash-up again?" Rachel asked. "I know we're finished, but we could do it for fun-" Suddenly, the song _Black Bird _started to play. Rachel looked around them for the source of the song, and Kurt reached into his pocket. He looked at the name that had appeared, and it was his father calling.

"Hold on," Kurt told her. He answered the call. "Hi, dad. Yeah. We just stopped singing for a while since we were talking to our other friends... Now?... Oh. Okay... So you just want the four of us? ... Alright. I'll see you there. Bye." He ended the call, and Rachel looked at him with curious eyes.

"What did your dad want?" Rachel asked.

"He said he and Finn's mom wanted to have lunch together at my house, and they wanted me and Finn to be with them. I should go right now," Kurt said, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. He stood up and smoothed his shirt out. Then he fixed his hair again, even though it looked the same as it did before. "Be ready to sing the mash-up again tomorrow. That's the last day we can rehearse it before performing it on Monday." Rachel followed him, and opened the door for him. When he was about to walk out, Kurt turned and faced her. "I will be here at 10 again. That's _not_ early. Oh, and don't try to match my outfit again," Kurt said, smirking. He then walked to his car, and started the vehicle. Rachel watched him drive off, and just stood there with the door open. She wondered whether the plan that the members of New Directions (besides Tina and Mike) created would work or not. She also wondered why she had complimented Kurt so much when they chose the songs 'All By Myself' and 'Alone' for the mash-up.

Rachel smiled to herself and chuckled. "Strange." She slowly closed the door and went back to her room. In her room, she would practice her lines in the mash-up and then fall asleep later on for the rest of this Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow<em>**! This is the longest chapter I have written in any of my stories!****

**I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. During the conversation that talked about the plan with Will and Emma, I wasn't sure if everything that I said made a lot of sense. But that's just my opinion. :) Also, the next chapter will still have Rachel and Kurt as the main characters since the setting takes place at Rachel's house in this chapter and the third chapter. However, Will and Emma will (_most likely_) have a _MAJOR _part from the fourth chapter to sixth chapter, so expect a lot of WEMMA tension in it when the teens act out their plan!**

**What will happen? You have to find out in the next chapter of this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**  
><strong>**


	3. Sunday: MashUp Rehearsals and a Date

**Glee**

** Feelings Grow, as well as Friendships**

**Well since the last chapter took place on Saturday, this chapter CLEARLY takes place on the day AFTER that! AKA- SUNDAY.**

**As I said in the last chapter, Will and Emma will not appear. BUT I decided to let Will have a little scene in this chapter, probably in the middle! :) I just didn't want Will to be absent the whole time. Emma will also appear in the same scene. Carl however will be absent. Not sure if I am happy about that BUT who knows right?**

**Also, there will be a _very, very _short explanation for Sam's absence in the story so far, because he was originally in the Rocky Horror Glee Show in the actual TV Show.  
><strong>

**Truthfully, I didn't have an idea for this chapter so it took a while to get out of writer's block. This chapter might be a little shorter than the first and second chapters, since I want the important parts of the story to happen starting from chapter 4. Know what I mean? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday- Mash-Up Rehearsals<strong>

**So this is what happened in the last chapter.**

**Rachel and Kurt find the two songs to use in their mash-up after Kurt complains.**

**"If only I could just do something all by myself. I would be better off doing this alone."- Kurt**

**They use 'Alone' and 'All By Myself' for their mash-up, but when Rachel tries to take the lead, Kurt yells at her. She then decides to allow him a chance in the spotlight. Finn and Quinn call Rachel and Kurt to talk about the plan, and Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, and Santana join in. They come up with an idea to get Carl away from Emma so that Will can take his place. To get Carl in the school, the teens think of a way to convince Emma of bringing Carl in to the next Glee Club meeting on Tuesday.**

**"We should only ask her one by one. Then she won't suspect we have a motive for asking her at all... as fast as she probably would."- Finn**

**All of them agree on the plan again. When the conversation's over, Kurt's dad calls and tells him he has to be with Finn so the four of them can have a picnic. Kurt agrees to this and leaves Rachel to continue her Saturday.**

**And that's what happened in the last chapter of this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**

It was 6 o'clock a.m. in the morning on Sunday. Rachel woke up again to her alarm clock, and did her usual exercising. She brushed her hair, and left the bangs as she normally would now, and her teeth in the bathroom. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The T.V. wasn't on again, and the kitchen sink was clean with no dishes in it. Rachel looked in the fridge and took out the gallon of milk and an apple this time. She poured herself a glass and sat on the recliner this time, turning on the T.V. The recliner was used more often by Rachel, and to her, it seemed like the chair was hers instead of her dads'. She turned the news on again, and Sue's Corner was on, apparently.

"Well the McKinley High School is as dis functional as ever. The Cheerios are being lazy, school bullies are running around and... _Glee Club_. When I walked past the school this morning, I have seen the most horrible thing a student at that school could do. Luckily, I took a picture of it. See for yourself, America. This is the picture of two students-" Rachel looked away quickly as Sue put a picture of two older students... Well, there really wasn't anything she could say, because _everyone _knew what the picture was.

Sue continued talking in the background. "-Doing horrible activities behind a dumpster. Everyone knows that there are consequences for such things. Never let children like these two buffoons do things like this. That is how horrible the students at McKinley are. Especially, the students in... _Glee Club_. With Will Schuester as their leader, those teenagers can persuade other students to do things like this. Don't let them join a group such as _New Directions_. Don't even let them finish the question. And that's how Sue... sees it."

Rachel looked back at the T.V. when Sue's show was over. Her mouth had opened in horror as Sue told everyone who had been watching the news lies about New Directions. Now, probably _no one _would _ever _join New Directions. Those people who were considering would now join Vocal Adrenaline instead. With _Jessie St. James_, the boy who broke Rachel Berry's heart. Rachel turned off the TV and looked at her apple. She didn't even realize she had finished it during Sue's Corner, and her glass of milk was empty. Rachel sighed and placed the glass of milk in the kitchen sink, then throwing the apple core into the trash can. She looked at the kitchen clock. 7:00. This morning was almost the same as Saturday's. Rachel sighed and went upstairs to her room to look for clothes. When she entered her bedroom, she noticed she had left her cell phone on the bedside table. For a moment, she thought of texting Kurt (not about clothes), but decided not to. If she did, Kurt would probably get mad at her again. She shook the thought of it out of her head and opened her closet. Rachel moved the clothes on the hangers to look for clothes she wanted to wear for the rest of the day again. The first outfit she found consisted of a pink, long sleeve shirt, that had a pink flower near the shoulder, with a plain, lavender skirt. The next one after the outfit was a shirt with pink and white stripes, and black leggings. The outfit after that was a light green, short sleeved shirt with a lime bow below the collar. There were black skinny jeans to complete the look. Rachel, who didn't feel like looking at any more clothes again, decided to choose one of the three outfits instead of look through the rest of her closet again like Saturday. After trying on each one, she decided to wear the pink and white striped shirt with the black leggings. When she finished changing, Rachel looked back at her alarm clock. 8:00. Even though she wasn't trying to impress Kurt this time, Rachel _still _took an hour to pick clothes. This was different from how she would choose on a school day. Normally, she would immediately pick out an outfit, but now, she would look for a good outfit for more than thirty minutes. That was not normal for Rachel. Anyway, she left her bedroom and went back downstairs. She turned on the TV and remembered she still kept the TV on the same channel: the news. Rachel sighed, since she knew there probably weren't any shows she wanted to watch right now, so she went to the kitchen sink and only washed the glass of milk she had left earlier. While she cleaned the glass, she hummed the first half of the mash up she and Kurt were going to the next day. After washing the glass for less than five minutes and sitting back on the recliner, watching the news, Rachel fell asleep... again.

_**Kurt's House**_

Kurt woke up at 8:00 a.m. He stretched after climbing out of bed, and walked in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then fixed his hair. Kurt's father came with him downstairs (since Kurt wanted to make sure he was okay as he had told him at breakfast on Saturday), and they both sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal for breakfast again.

"Dad?" Kurt's father looked up.

"You wouldn't mind if I went to Rachel's house again?" Kurt asked.

"You seem to be spending most of your weekend with Rachel, Kurt. Are you sure there's nothing going on?" Kurt's father asked him, wondering what was going on. Kurt only sighed.

"Dad, I am only going to her house to work on a mash up with her for the Glee Club. That's all. There is _nothing _going on," Kurt told him. "Also, that picnic yesterday was actually a bit fun."

His father raised an eyebrow. "'Was a bit fun'? What does that mean?"

"It's just... You, Finn, and his mom were mostly talking about Finn. I was only listening, although I did laugh sometimes."

"Kurt, Carol was the one who asked me to do the picnic in the first place. I agreed with her so you and Finn could bond a bit more. Me and her made up already, just like you and Finn when they defended you from those bullies at school. I don't favor him if that's what you're thinking," his father said. Kurt stood up.

"Alright. I need to get changed so I can rehearse with Rachel," Kurt said to his dad as he placed his empty bowl in the kitchen sink.

"It's only 8:30, Kurt," his father told him. Kurt turned around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rachel's awake. She wakes up at 6:00 in the morning. She thinks that _10 o'clock _is early. Trust me dad, she's awake right now." Kurt then proceeded to his room.

"10 is _early _to her? ... Strange girl I guess," Kurt's dad said to himself.

Upstairs, Kurt was looking through his closet in his room. There was that blue outfit he wore... on _Friday_. _Why in the world would I wear the same outfit twice?_ Kurt thought. _Well, there was that one time, but I was in a funk! _He found a few other clothes. There was a purple shirt with a light lavender overcoat. Tan long pants were on the same outfit. _Alright, this outfit should do. I don't want to waste rehearsal time by picking out clothes on Sunday._ Kurt told himself mentally. He quickly changed into the outfit that he would not wear twice in a row, and he fixed his hair in the bathroom again. He walked down the stairs, and his father was just about to come upstairs.

"Dad?"

"I'm going to sleep again. After spending some time with Carol last night, I got pretty tired. So, spend as long as you want with Rachel. I'm just going to be here, sleeping in my room," his father said as he started walking up the stairs. Kurt watched his father, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with him as he moved. After his father was gone, Kurt sat on his couch and turned on the TV. It was on the news again, and there was another showing of Sue's Corner. That show shouldn't have appeared again, but the news crew decided to show it again at the end of the news segment to 'remind' the people watching of what Sue had said. She was in the middle of talking when Kurt had started listening.

"... _Glee Club_. When I walked past the school this morning, I have seen the most horrible thing a student at that school could do. Luckily, I took a picture of it. See for yourself, America. This is the picture of two students-" Kurt looked away as quickly as he could. Even then, he had seen a short glimpse of the picture. It was a picture of two students doing a bit of... adult activities. That was the best he could describe it. He was disgusted, even if the students were both female. Although, he couldn't identify the faces since they were blurred, but one of the students had blond hair and the other had black hair. Both had ponytails. Somehow, those two hints reminded him of two people...

After the re-showing Sue's Corner was finally over, Kurt looked back at the screen, and was relieved that the picture was gone. He had heard everything else Sue said. Everything, including what she said about the Glee Club. _The students at McKinley weren't that idiotic to believe it was the Glee Club's fault... were they?_ Kurt wondered as he continued to watch the news for about thirty minutes. He looked at the time on his cell phone. 9:00.

"I guess I should just go to her house already," Kurt said to himself. "Rachel's going to be awake anyway." He grabbed his keys off of the key holder in the kitchen, and he drove off to Rachel's house.

**Rachel's house, 9:00 a.m.**

Rachel turned off the TV. She had somehow fallen asleep again around 8:15, and she had woken up to hear Sue talking, since the news was having a re-showing of Sue's Corner for some reason. As soon as the picture on the TV disappeared, the doorbell rang. Rachel groaned as she headed for the door, and she slowly opened it, seeing Kurt.

"Hello, Rachel," Kurt greeted. "Let's rehearse." He walked in, ignoring whatever Rachel was going to greet him with. She closed the door behind him. Kurt sat on the couch, while Rachel sat in the recliner.

"Ready, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Let's go." The two stood up straight, and Rachel cleared her throat, as Kurt did the same. The two sang the best they could, and Rachel actually started to feel loneliness as she sang with Kurt. Kurt used all of the loneliness he had felt during his time at McKinley in his voice, and he felt very emotional as he sang. During his lines, he had closed his eyes, as small tears began to prick his eyes, and he did not want Rachel to see him _crying _right now. After the picnic the day before, he felt more lonely now, and there was no one else that felt as lonely as him.

"That was great," Rachel said as soon as they were done singing. She looked at Kurt, wondering why he was so quiet. Then, she saw a small tear start to fall from his eye, and worry spread across her face. Kurt quickly wiped it away when he realized she saw it.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Rachel asked him quickly. He looked a her, his face expressionless.

"Nothing. Just a bit emotional over this song. You know that feeling this entire mash-up is focused on. It's loneliness," Kurt replied.

"So... You're just emotional?"

"Yes. That's it. No other reason." Rachel looked behind her to look at the kitchen clock. 11 a.m. She and Kurt had only been rehearsing for two hours. That was much more shorter than the time they had taken to rehearse the day before.

_"_Shouldn't we rehearse more? We've only rehearsed for two hours," Rachel said to her partner.

"Look, Rachel. We rehearsed yesterday for _over _two hours. We don't want to be 'tired' from singing again," Kurt told her. "We also discussed that plan for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. That plan we should talk about with everyone again. Although, I already have what I am going to say to Ms. Pillsbury in my mind."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't have to tell _you_. You need to figure out what you'll say. Make sure it sounds like a suggestion though. That way, she won't think we have a real purpose in wanting to see Carl again, even though we really do." Kurt stood up, picked up his cell phone and put it in his pocket, and walked to the front door.

Rachel stood up quickly and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to Mercedes' house to meet up with everyone else to discuss the plan again. We need to think about what we'll do when Ms. Pillsbury actually gets Carl to come, and what to do to get him 'out of the picture'."

"Wait, _everyone_, including _you_, is going, but I wasn't told about this?"

"Well, most of us didn't think you would go through with this plan. We thought you would be against trying to literally break up Carl and Ms. Pillsbury and have Mr. Schue with her."

"But _I'm _the one who came up with the idea in the first place to get those two together! I should be a part of this. I even agreed and was in the discussion about the plan yesterday."

"Rachel, you could change your mind anytime. You could just tell Ms. Pillsbury everything we are going to do. Or, you could help us in this plan of ours." Kurt started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned to face Rachel. "Also, if you _do _come to Mercedes' house, you should try not to dress horribly. Yesterday's 'good morning' outfit you wore when you greeted me yesterday morning is an example of your bad taste... I should probably check your closet next time to see if you have any other clothes you _shouldn't _wear," Kurt told her. Rachel looked down at her feet, thinking. Did she honestly want to break up Ms. Pillsbury and Carl? She wasn't all that sure about the idea. If she did go through with the plan, Ms. Pillsbury would be heartbroken, and she could find out it was the members of New Directions who made Carl break up with her. Then, she could blame Mr. Schue and they would _never _be together!... _Calm down, Rachel. You're exaggerating. That would never happen, because Ms. Pillsbury is too nice,_ Rachel told herself mentally. _Then again, it would be a good idea to act out this plan because Mr. Schue is clearly in love with her, and after seeing the way Ms. Pillsbury looked back at him before she left the choir room on Friday, it was clear she felt the same way about him._

"Rachel, what are you thinking about?" Kurt asked her. She looked back up at him.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what would happen if we do this whole plan... However, I will help. Let's go," Rachel said. She and Kurt walked out of her house, Rachel locking the front door (using her house key she took from the key holder in the kitchen) when she stepped out of the house. They went to Kurt's car, and Kurt started driving. There was a lot of silence, since there wasn't anything to talk about. For Kurt, it was okay. It was Rachel he was sitting with, and he thinks she's just thinking about solos or solos in certain songs she could sing or how bad her taste for clothing was. For Rachel, it was... _awkward _for some reason. She didn't really know why the silence between she and Kurt was so awkward (to her), but it just was. They sat in silence for the whole ride, and then they arrived at Mercedes'. Kurt knocked on the front door, and after a few seconds, Mercedes opened the door.

"Hey Kurt. _Rachel_," Mercedes said, glaring at Rachel as she 'greeted' her. "Come on in. Everyone else is upstairs." The two entered the house, and Mercedes led them to her room. Inside, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Santana, and Finn were talking.

"Alright everyone. Kurt and Rachel are here. Now, let's get down to business and talk about this plan," Quinn told everyone after Mercedes closed the door when Kurt and Rachel entered the room. "First, I want to say that Puck had sent me a text this morning that said he was going to get out of juvie tomorrow, and he'll be back in time for the Glee Club meeting. I also got a message from Sam. He said he won't be here, like he wasn't on Friday, because of he got chicken pox. He won't tell me how though. Anyway, about this plan, we need to figure out what to do _if _Ms. Pillsbury actually breaks up with Carl."

"Let's just have the two of them alone in a room together. It could work like it works with animals," Brittany said, which sounded very strange to everyone in the room.

"No it doesn't," Artie replied to her.

"You don't know that," Santana said. Artie felt a bit disgusted, wondering if _Brittany _knew...

"_Anyway_, we could try and tell Ms. Pillsbury more about Mr. Schue. You know, like how he can be nice... and other things," Rachel suggested. "I'll tell her those things... and I'll say things that are nice."

"We could make her look better than the way she _doesn't _now. Mr. Schue could look at her more in a 'different' way," Santana said rather rudely. She didn't think Ms. Pillsbury was pretty at all, just too sweet, annoying, and big-eyed.

"_No_, we are not going to change how she looks because she looks fine," Finn replied to Santana's 'idea'. "Mr. Schue likes her the way she is."

"I have to admit, her wardrobe could use a bit more work, but she does look better in the clothes she wears," Kurt said. "I don't compliment people that much on their clothes, but since I think she looks nice in what she chooses to wear, Mr. Schue is fine with how she looks as well. He likes her taste in clothing, so we should just leave her the way she is."

"Let's set them up on a date then. That way, they can spend more time with each other," Artie suggested.

"That's a start to what we can do," Mercedes cut in. "Then, we should try to keep them spending as much time together as possible. Maybe Mr. Schue can even sing a song _to _her."

"So, that's all we have to do. We just have to set them up on dates and have them spend a lot of time with each other," Finn told everyone.

"Tomorrow, we get this plan into action. Step one, convince Ms. Pillsbury to bring Carl in. Rachel, you tell her those things about Mr. Schue when you're alone with Ms. P. Step three, set Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue on a date. The place we all know they should have their date: Breadstix. Step four, do _anything _to have them spend time with eachother. We keep going with this plan until Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue start dating," Quinn told the whole group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone started to leave Mercedes' house. The discussion about the plan was only about an hour long. Kurt and Rachel were the last to leave. After saying goodbye to Mercedes, the two went in Kurt's car, and he started driving back to Rachel's house to drop her off. They sat in silence again, and Rachel was uncomfortable with it.

"Why didn't you just go with Finn instead of me, exactly?" Kurt asked Rachel, who had been daydreaming about Finn and her singing tons of duets.

"Well, I didn't want to go with him because it was his mom who had dropped him off to Mercedes' house. I didn't want to give her the trouble of dropping me off to my house," Rachel answered.

"And yet, you're giving _me _the trouble instead," Kurt said. Rachel just looked out of the window, looking at the houses passing by as Kurt drove. The silence came again, and Rachel's house soon appeared. Kurt stopped the car and unlocked the car doors with the press of the button near the driver's window.

"Thanks for the ride back, Kurt," Rachel thanked him as she closed the door with the window open.

"Just don't expect me to do it more than once," Kurt replied, "Remember, don't dress horrible." And with that, he drove away. Rachel turned around and unlocked the front door of her house with her house key, which she held in her hand the entire time since she had left.

**Schuester Home, Will's Living Room, 8:00 P.M.**

Mr. Schue (Will) was just sitting at the dinner table alone, eating the spaghetti he had cooked up a few minutes ago. As he ate, he was watching the news on TV, and had seen Sue's Corner this morning. He was so surprised to see that Sue had _actually _blamed the Glee Club for this problem, and that made no sense. However, the students at McKinley were much likely to believe Sue, and this would cause major problems between students in New Directions and students just anywhere in the school. _What would Principal Figgans think of this_, Will thought, worried. During this, the phone on the wall next to the fridge rang. Will wiped his fingers on a napkin to get rid of some sauce and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Will said.

"Hello, Will," Emma's voice came.

"Is there a problem or something? You never called me. Well, not this late."

"I wouldn't call it a problem. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Breadstix with me and Carl tomorrow night." What Emma said this, Will was surprised. She asked if he could go with her and _Carl_! What could he say to that? He wanted to spend time with Emma and talk to her more. But there's Carl, the man who wanted him to _back off _of Emma...

'"Why do you want me to go?" Will asked.

"You and Carl could talk, and get along. It seemed like you two didn't get along during the Glee Club meeting on Friday. So, I asked Carl if he wanted to go to Breadstix, and he said yes. What about you? Do you want to go?" On her end of the phone line, Emma was twirling her finger around the phone cord nervously. This would be a strange date with Carl _and _a friendly dinner time with Will. This would be awkward for her, since she would be having dinner with her current and _ex_-boyfriends.

Will thought for a moment, and finally said,"Alright. I'll go. I just don't want to get any problems out of this, since me and Carl aren't on good terms."

Emma smiled. "Okay then, it's a d-" She stopped speaking for a second, realizing what she was about to say. "I-I mean, I'll see you tomorrow, Will," she quickly corrected herself.

"Okay, Emma. See you tomorrow night."

"Erm, goodnight Will," Emma said fast, hanging up the phone. Will did the same when he knew she hung up. Emma sighed. This was going to be a strange _date _tomorrow at Breadstix...

* * *

><p><strong>I FINALLY added this chapter! I was hoping to add this on Saturday or yesterday, because I have been quite busy. But I fell asleep on Saturday night, and had to go to certain places on Sunday. Today I got to finish this chapter! FINALLY!<strong>

**I had writer's block for this chapter, because I planned on having all of the actual important things start to happen starting from chapter 4. I wrote the Emma-Will conversation in the end since I wanted the characters to actually discuss the plan and figure out what they would do before the phone scene.**

**ANYWAY, I will try to update as soon as possible!  
><strong>


	4. Monday: Slushied and Mash Up Performance

**Glee**

**Feelings Grow, as well as Friendship**

**Sorry I didn't update in a week! I have been SO BUSY lately! I really wanted to write this, BUT I had writer's block and exams! Luckily this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! :D**

**Bear with me, this is a SUPER long chapter! (The amount of words is in my author's note at the bottom of the story)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gLee... sadly. I would love to though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday- Slushied and Mash-Up Performance<strong>

**So this is what happened in the last chapter.**

**After rehearsing their mash-up for the next Glee Club meeting, Rachel and Kurt meet up with the other Glee Club members and talk about the plan. Artie comes up with a good idea.**

**"Let's set them up on a date then. That way, they can spend more time with each other." -Artie**

**The date would happen at Breadstix, where everyone would normally go to for a date. Emma already has a date, and Will is involved but Carl is too. Emma wants them to get get along after they argued in the choir room on Friday's Glee Club Meeting. The date would happen on Monday night, and the Glee kids don't know about it. They still plan on having Will and Emma go on a date with each other, but that part could be ruined now that Emma already set it up _with Carl_.**

**And that's what happened, in the last chapter of this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**

Monday morning. The day students at McKinley High would be at their most grumpy mood. Well, the day a lot of students would be, and when they would most not want to go to school after a nice weekend. McKinley students couldn't be happy on Monday.

Well, all except Rachel. She was doing her daily exercises, and would tend to be happy on many mornings until she got slushied by the foot ball players (and it was a good thing they stopped). Everyone else was doing what they did every morning. Kurt woke up, doing his hair, having breakfast with his dad, and doing whatever else he wanted to before heading to school. Quinn tied her hair in the ponytail she always had, and put on her Cheerio uniform. Now that her dad was out of the house, she could have regular talks with her mom during breakfast, and then she would go to school. Brittany and Santana did the same as Quinn in the morning, and would see her at school. Finn would wake up and look at the picture of him and Rachel that was on his bedside table. Then, he would wash up, change into clothes, eat breakfast and say goodbye to his mom, and off to school he went. Artie would wake up and get himself in his wheelchair, then go to his closet to pick out clothes. After that, he would try to change quickly, and his mother would come and help him down the stairs. After breakfast, she would drop help him to the bus, and he would head to school on it. Mike was no longer sick, so he was able to go to school. Tina also had to come, since Principal Figgans had told her to return from 'Virginia' on Monday. Puck, on the other hand, was still in juvie. He was going to be released 30 minutes before Glee Club, so he wouldn't miss anything. Sam was still in bed, with chicken pox. He had received it from his younger sibling, but he didn't tell Quinn this. He didn't really want her to know why for a reason he didn't even know, although he still missed seeing the Cheerio that day.

Rachel was the last one to come to the school. She was only a few minutes away from the school. She walked up towards the front doors of the school when she heard a loud thump around the corner, and out of curiosity, she turned around and peeked around the corner. There was Karofsky, holding Kurt against the wall. The bully flipped the other boy over, and Karofsky held Kurt up by the wrists.

"This is what you get for being in that Glee Club," Karofsky said, right in front of Kurt's face,"and for being a gay kid. Also, for being a part of the ones that caused what Coach Sylvester told everyone on the news." Letting go of Kurt's right wrist, Karofsky slammed a fist into the boy's face. He let go of the other wrist, and Kurt fell to the ground, covering his face from the pain. "Tell anyone about this little beat down, and you'll have to expect more of this later." The football player pushed the Glee member into the wall one more time before walking away, towards Rachel. She quickly ran to the pavement that led to the front school doors, and started walking towards them acting as if she was just coming to the school and she hadn't seen anything. Karofsky glared at her when he saw her, and walked into the school. When the doors closed, Rachel ran back around the corner to see Kurt. He was still sitting on the ground against the wall with his face in his hands.

"Kurt, I am so sorry Karofsky did this to you," Rachel said to him, "I never realized he would go this far as to _punch you_!" Kurt didn't respond for a few seconds.

Without uncovering his face, Kurt replied,"Don't be sorry. It doesn't matter. He can't make me feel bad about being gay, or about being in the Glee Club. It's fine Rachel."

"No, it's not! This has been going on far enough! Why in the world is Karofsky doing this to you anyway? What did you ever do to him?" Rachel yelled. Kurt only shrugged. "Please, let me see your face. I need to take you to the nurse if you are seriously injured. Well, not just a one bruise." When he didn't do anything, Rachel grabbed his wrists and slowly moved his hands away from his face, and she was horrified by what she saw. There was a big bruise on Kurt's forehead and a smaller one on his left cheek. Kurt's right eye was a bit black, but not completely. "Oh god, Kurt..."

"You know, the view of your clothes now is making me feel sick too. The pain wasn't worse until I saw your outfit just now. It looks like it was made from zebra skin, along with that skirt." Rachel was a bit offended. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt and skirt. The stripes were sometimes swirled into circles or zigzagged. She ignored him, despite the offense. "Anyways, he hit me more than that one time you just saw. He hit me several times, but not that hard on the eye. Probably hoping he doesn't get suspended or caught bullying me."

"Kurt, we have to do something about this. If we don't this will just keep happening!"

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but if I do tell someone, this will get even worse! I just can't do that Rachel," Kurt told her.

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel stood up and said,"Let's go. I need to take you to the nurse. We need her help to get these bruises on your face and forehead treated." She held out her hand to him. He stared at it for a second, wondering if he should get help. He couldn't go home and have his dad see the bruises like this. If he did go to the nurse, she could make the bruises look better just a little bit after treating them. However, that would mean walking around the school for the rest of the day with the bruises on his face either way. Kurt sighed, and took Rachel's hand, pulling himself up.

"You _can_ walk right?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Yes, I can. Karofsky punched me _in the face_, not in the legs," Kurt said, sarcasm in his voice. They walked into the school together, and it was still filled with McKinley students. The homeroom bell still didn't ring, so Rachel had enough time to bring Kurt to the nurse. However, once they had walked more than five steps into the hallway, the group of football players approached them, blocking their path. Karofsky came forward, and him and the other players held out cups filled with random colored slushies.

"We should welcome you guys with a jump start for Monday. Haven't done this in a while, so this is the perfect way," Karofsky said to the two singers. Once he finished the sentence, slushies were splashed all over Rachel and Kurt. They closed their eyes before the water could touch them, and multiple waves of cold covered them. When nothing else hit them, they opened their eyes again, and the football players laughed at the two before walking away through another hallway.

Rachel looked down at her clothes. The yellow sweater she wore was now dark green from all of the water. Her hair was soaking wet, and she was shivering. Kurt was not surprised by what just happened. He still remembered when the football players would do this to the Glee Club members they saw in the morning everyday, before Sectionals. No doubt, they were going to do this again, especially now that everyone saw Sue's Corner on the news.

"They are doing this to us _again_! I can't believe they actually believed everything Coach Sylvester said!" Rachel shouted angrily.

"Well what do you expect? Besides Finn, Sam and maybe Puck, those _neanderthals _have too small brains to even consider if what she said was true," Kurt replied calmly. He wasn't really feeling calm about this, since he was really angered by it like Rachel. He however tried to keep cool, even though the bad things that happened to him would sometimes hurt him deeply.

"Let's just go to the nurse. On the bright side, your bruises aren't as noticeable with all that slushie on it," Rachel said, half-jokingly. She wasn't trying to be funny, but Kurt smirked at her anyway.

"Wow. Even if you aren't joking around, what you say can be funny," Kurt said to her. A tiny smile formed on Rachel's face, although Kurt didn't notice it. They walked through the hallway to the nurse's office, avoiding the stares from the students walking by. No one questioned them as to why they were covered in slushie, until Finn, Quinn, and Tina, who was pushing Artie in his wheelchair, saw them as they walked by.

"Oh m god. What happened?" Finn asked the two immediately.

"It was the football team, lead by Karofsky. Their starting the 'slushie every morning' trend again," Kurt said.

"Their going to do this again all because of what Coach Sylvester said!" Rachel told them, anger evident in her voice.

"You mean about the two students behind the dumpster?" Artie asked. Tina nodded.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about this? They won't believe anyone else if we said it wasn't our fault that those two didn't do _that_," Tina said.

Quinn looked at Kurt and stepped closer to him. She looked even closer at his forehead. "Kurt... Is that a bruise?" Finn looked at him with concern. "It is definitely a bruise. The slushie on his forehead is drying up, and I can see the bruise clearer. It's big. Real big."

"Who did this to you?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed and quietly said,"... Karofsky."

"Of course he would... I don't understand why he's even doing this to _you_! I'm going to go find him." Finn started to walk away, his hands curling into fists, until Kurt grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Finn, please don't. Karofsky said that if I told _anyone _that he beat me up, he would come and give me even worse things. I don't want any of you to get involved." Kurt let go of Finn's arm. "I'm just going to the nurse. At least she'll be able to help these bruises." He walked away from the others, ignoring the students who stared at his face.

"Rach, did you know about this? You were the only one with him when you guys were slushied. Do you have anything else to tell us about this?" Finn asked her.

"No. I only saw him get punched once, and when Karofsky came my way, I had to pretend like I didn't see anything. That was all I did though, since I had no idea what else to do," Rachel told her boyfriend. The noise in the hallway became quieter, since all of the students were going to homeroom.

"Sorry guys, we need to get to class," Tina said, pushing Artie's wheelchair, "and we'll see you at the Glee Club Meeting." When they were gone Quinn looked around, and saw Karofsky turn a corner, coming towards them.

"Finn, Rachel, Karofsky's coming," Quinn said quietly, not wanting the football player to hear them.

"Finn, let's go. I don't want Karofsky to know that Kurt told us," Rachel told her boyfriend, holding his hand.

Finn, without turning his head, looked out of the corner of his eye at Karofsky. "Alright. We're going to check up on Kurt later though." The three went down another hallway, out of the bully's view, and went to class.

The whole time they talked, Kurt was in the nurse's office. She had only told him to keep ice on the bruises, and said nothing else to him about how to heal it. When she asked him how he had received the injuries, he just said that he fell a few times. Even though she didn't believe him, the nurse didn't question what actually happened. Kurt left and headed to class, holding a bad of ice wrapped in paper towel on his forehead and sometimes placing it on the bruises on his cheeks. On the way, he passed Ms. Pillsbury's office. She was inside, but he didn't look at her. However, as he passed her door, she looked up from her desk and saw the bag of ice he was holding to his forehead, and she stood up and walked in the hallway.

"Kurt?" Ms. Pillsbury called. He turned around when he heard her, but didn't look at her.

"Yes?"

"What happened? Why are you holding that wrapped ice bag to your forehead?"

"Oh, I was just hit a few times. It's nothing. Really,"

"Are you sure? Are you feeling any pain? What or... Who injured you?" When she said who, Kurt looked up at her quickly.

"How do you know someone hurt me?"  
>"I didn't, but you just told me so... Who did it?"<p>

"I can't say, Ms. Pillsbury. Sorry, but I have to get to class." Kurt turned his back to her and started to quickly walk back down the hallway to his homeroom. Ms. Pillsbury watched as he left, thinking about who would do this to the boy. _I'm going to have to tell Will this,_ Emma thought. She looked the other way to make sure there was no one else following Kurt, and when no one came, she walked back into her office and sat at her desk.

**Lunch, Cafeteria**

Everyone was eating and chatting in the cafeteria. The teachers were eating their lunch in another room, so no other adults besides the cafeteria staff were 'watching' the students.

All of the Glee Club members were now sitting at the same table at lunch. Finn and Rachel would sit together, then Sam and Quinn, Tina and Mike, and Santana with Brittany and Artie. Kurt and Mercedes were still getting their lunch. Mercedes instantly started asking him why he had so many bruises, although Kurt constantly tried to avoid the subject. She wouldn't let it go though.

"You have to tell me how you got those bruises sometime, Kurt. Everyone is noticing them, and Mr. Schue will too when we go to Glee Club," Mercedes told him.

"I would rather not talk about it. If I did I will get even more injuries, and I don't want to eventually end up in the hospital in the infirmary with all of those people wearing those hideous clothes."

"They're nurses and doctors," Mercedes pointed out.

"Exactly. I think some people should wear better clothes at a hospital for one thing. I mean, at least make them look nice at their job," Kurt said, trying to get off of the 'bruises' subject, and he was. "Anyway, enough about my problem. What about the plan for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury? Did anyone say or do anything yet?"

"Yeah. Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Quinn did."

_Flashbacks_

_"Excuse me, Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel called, running up to the guidance counselor. Emma turned around to the source of the voice, and saw Rachel standing right in front of her._

_"Oh, Rachel. Yes, what is it?" Emma asked the girl in her high pitched voice._

_"Would you mind bringing Carl-I mean, Mister Howell to Glee Club tomorrow? A lot of us just want to see him again," Rachel told her. Emma looked down, thinking if she really should bring Carl to the meeting, since she knew Carl and Will did not get along. **Hopefully, they can get along tomorrow, because Carl might be going**_, _Emma thought and mentally told herself._

_"Um, I'll ask him Rachel. I'm not sure if he'll say yes, but he just might go."_

_Rachel smiled. "Great. Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury. Oh, and also, Mr. Schue is very nice to us in Glee rehearsals. He must be treating you the same way. After all, he is a nice person at heart." She turned around and started walking to her next class. She said the first thing that came to her mind about Mr. Schue to Ms. Pillsbury. Although Mr. Schue was not particularly nice to Rachel Berry about singing more solos, he can be nice when it comes to the problems she and the other teens were having.  
><em>

_Now, it was Finn's turn to ask Emma. After he left gym, he went to the guidance counselor's office. Luckily, she was there, sitting at her desk just staring into space._

_"Uh, Ms. Pillsbury?" Finn said. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Emma was thinking about how the Glee Club meeting would go tomorrow if Carl did go to the meeting. Things would have been awkward between her, Will, and Carl. After all, why wouldn't it be awkward if you had to be in the same room with a bunch of teenagers, your ex-boyfriend, and your current boyfriend? Finn had luckily gotten her out of those thoughts._

_"What is it Finn?" she asked him._

_"Is it okay if you could get Mr. Howell to come to Glee Club tomorrow? Well, I mean, if you're fine with it, but it would be nice and Mr. Schue might not have a problem with it..." Finn asked. He was hoping she wasn't going to get suspicious yet, because he knew Rachel had already come up to her and asked._

_"Oh, you want to see Carl too?" Emma asked, rather surprised. Finn nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll ask him when I see him." Finn, having nothing else to say, walked out of the office. Not really a good way to end a conversation, but he didn't know what else to do. He was only there to ask her about Carl, so he just...walked away when she said she'd ask him. Emma, however, was still not suspicious of anything._

_After Finn was Tina. Tina didn't talk to Ms. Pillsbury often. Well, she barely talked to her at all, so she would just walk in the office, ask, then walk out, just like Finn._

_Tina knocked on the closed counselor office's door, and opened it. Emma was sitting at her desk, thinking again. However, this time, she wasn't thinking of some**thing**. More like, some**one**._

_"Oh, hi Tina," Emma greeted. Tina smiled and said hello. "What do you need?"_

_"If this doesn't bother you Ms. Pillsbury, would you be willing to bring Mr. Howell to Glee Club tomorrow?" Tina asked, a bit awkward about talking to Emma now since they had never talked before. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to."_

_"Erm, okay. I'll ask him." When she was done speaking, Tina only smiled, said goodbye, and walked out. Emma was hoping she didn't have to think of Carl right now. She was really thinking of the certain Spanish teacher she had talked to on the phone the previous night. She was wondering what their relationship could have turned out to be had she not started dating Carl. However, just before her lunch break, all of the students started flooding the halls, and Quinn came in the office. Emma was just getting out her lunch from her bag._

_"Ms. Pillsbury?" Emma looked up from her bag to the Cheerio. "If it's okay with you, can Carl come to Glee Club tomorrow?"_

_Emma held back the sigh that was about to come out of her mouth, and it was unlike her to sigh about something like this. "Alright, Quinn. I will ask Carl when I talk to him."_

_"Okay. Thanks." Quinn walked out of the counselor's office. When she was gone and the door closed, Emma released the sigh she had been holding back. What was it about Carl that the Glee kids would be coming to her about him now? She sighed again quickly, pushing the topic out of her mind for a moment. She picked up her lunch (and this time, she did not get her rubber gloves) and went to where the teachers would always eat lunch. Emma only wanted to talk to Will now, and ask about the Glee kids starting to ask for Carl._

"So, Ms. Pillsbury's okay with all of this? She doesn't look suspicious about us yet?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna go to her next, while we head to class after lunch is over," Mercedes said, "and by the way, you _still _didn't tell me why you have those bruises."

Kurt was about to say something to get off the new topic when Karofsky walked by. The football player glared at Kurt, and Kurt had an understanding of what it meant.

"Kurt?" Mercedes called. He looked back at her after averting his gaze from Karofsky. "Something wrong?"

"No. No there isn't. Look I'll be right back. I just need to go to the bathroom," Kurt said quickly. He went to the table where all the other Glee kids were sitting at and put his lunch tray on the table. When he didn't sit down and started walking to the cafeteria exit into the hallway, they all looked at him.

"I'm gonna see what's up with him," Finn told them. He stood up and followed Kurt out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. Finn quietly opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. He saw Kurt looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Kurt covered his face in his hands, and muttered something Finn didn't hear. Finn opened the door fully and entered the bathroom. Kurt turned his head to Finn, surprised that he was there. "Kurt, is everything okay? You just left the cafeteria without even taking a bite out of your lunch."

"I'm sorry Finn. It's just the same issue. I am being bullied over and over-" Kurt started.

"-by Karofsky. I expected that... You need me for backup? Me and the others can help you and protect you, you know."

"No. I don't want you guys to get involved. I already told Rachel this before we went in the school." Finn leaned against the edge of the bathroom sink.

"Tell me what's wrong then. Just tell me how you got those bruises on your face," Finn simply said. Kurt sighed quietly, and looked up at him.

"On my way to the school this morning, I saw Karofsky. He didn't see me, so I made a run for the front doors, but when I was half way there, he saw me. I almost got to the doors but he pushed me onto the ground and dragged me around the corner of the school, to the parking lot. You know, the one where Rachel got egged by Jesse? Anyway, Karofsky pushed me up against the wall and punched me in the face a few times. I don't remember how many though. I almost felt like I would faint, but luckily he stopped punching me and just let me fall to the ground. Then, Karofsky told me if I told anyone about what he just did to me he would do worst things to me when he finds out." When Kurt finished, he wiped his face with his hand. Just remembering what had happened worried Kurt, and unknown to him, Finn too.

"Alright. Now, _I_ know. Karofsky _doesn't_. Me and everyone else in the Glee club can stop him from bullying you," Finn told him.

"Look, I didn't _want _to tell you. I just did for some reason, but I don't want you guys to get involved in my problems with Karofsky, because he can _really hurt you all_. I don't want you, or Mercedes, or _even _Rachel to get hurt. This is my problem and I can't have everyone in the Club coming to my rescue when I can handle myself. I'm lucky I didn't have a mental breakdown yet from all of the bullying I got from Karofsky. I'm pretty sure tons of people would have, but I managed to keep my mentality from it all," Kurt calmly said to him. Kurt wasn't actually calm. He was really feeling afraid of what would happen if Karofsky found out he said something, except he didn't show it. Finn was about to respond, but Kurt interrupted saying, "Let's go to lunch. I know we won't have a lot of time to eat our food, but it would be better to have something in our bellies." He walked out of the bathroom, and Finn was still standing there, wondering what he could do about Kurt and Karofsky.

Back at the lunch table, everyone, except Kurt, was talking. Kurt wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying, and it all just sounded like a bunch of jumbled words to him while he was thinking. He was thinking about what he had said to Finn. Kurt knew Finn was just trying to help, and so was Rachel, but he didn't want _either _of them to get hurt. He was a bit surprised that he was afraid of Rachel getting hurt, but he had somehow bonded with her over the weekend when they were rehearsing. During that time they had been eating the chocolate cake, he had felt more like a friend to her. Now, though, they wouldn't be that close. It would all go back to them being not as close singers, both of whom had liked Finn (well Rachel still did, but Kurt had been getting over him now). Kurt sighed into his hands, knowing no one would hear him. Rachel ,however, looked at him, and saw the look on his face that told others that he was in thought. She stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what he could be thinking about. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone started leaving the cafeteria after putting their trays back on the kitchen counters for the kitchen staff to clean.

Kurt was the first to leave, and Rachel watched him leave. Now she knew what he had been thinking about: the Karofsky problem. She was the first person he had told about how he received the bruises, and Kurt apparently did not want any help.

"Rach?" Rachel snapped out of her gaze (at Kurt as he left) at the sound of Finn's voice. "You okay?"

"Of course, Finn." She and Finn stood up and walked through the hallway together. "I'm just worried about Kurt."

"I am too, believe me. He doesn't want help with this at all. He doesn't want us to get involved but that's just going to make things worse on him when Karofsky _does _find out he told us."

"When did he tell you this?"

"I followed him into the bathroom and we just talked."

"Then just like our plan to help Mr. Schue with Ms. Pillsbury, we have to make a plan to help Kurt without him knowing. After all, our plan to get the two adults together hasn't caused any problems," Rachel said with a smile.

"By the way, why are you worried about Kurt now? It isn't like you to just instantly care about someone you don't normally get along with... like Kurt." Finn had to word that sentence out correctly, since he didn't want to offend Rachel. Although, it was a bit true, because he has never really seen Rachel and Kurt get along a lot.

"I guess we just got a bit closer during the weekend while we worked on the mash-up assignment. We finished the mash-up and then kind of talked for a few seconds, but he did comment on how I dress."

"Okay. Hey, I have to get to class," Finn said before he passed the classroom he had to be in before a minute was over. "See you at Glee Club."

Rachel walked away, and Mercedes passed by. She walked into Ms. Pillsbury's office, not knocking on the door.

"Hey Ms. P," Mercedes greeted. Emma jumped a bit at her voice, since she did not expect anyone to come into her office right now.

"Hi, Mercedes," Emma replied in a quiet voice, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask if Mr. Howell could come to Glee Club tomorrow. It's just that we feel like seeing him since we haven't seen him since the Rocky Horror Glee Show." Emma sat up in her chair.

"Sure. I'll let him know and ask him if he wants to come," she said with the little smile many people saw her with.

"Thanks. See you later, or probably at Glee Club." Mercedes walked out of the office, and Emma looked at her cell phone. She had just received a text message from Carl.

**_Hey sweetheart. Can't wait for our dinner date tonight at BreadStix._**

Emma smiled, and sent a message back to him.

_I'm excited too, Carl. Also, the kids in the Glee Club would like you to come to their practice after school tomorrow. They are starting to ask me today, and I think it would be nice of you. You don't have to tell me now. You can tell me at BreadStix._

She waited for an answer, and it did come.

**Glee Club Practice**

"Okay everyone. Time to see the mash-ups you all made on the weekend. Maybe we'll get some ideas for Sectionals," Will said to all of the teens in the room. Everyone was sitting next to their partners. Rachel sat next to Kurt, Finn with Quinn, Artie and Brittany, and Mercedes was with Santana. Sam was on the other side of Quinn, since he didn't want to be left out and he just wanted to sit with her. Puck sat near Santana and Mercedes, but not next to either of them. Tina and Mike were sitting next to each other, and Artie would glance over at them sometimes. Brittany saw this and patted him on the shoulder, even though she didn't know what was wrong.

"Who wants to go first?" Will asked them.

"We will," Finn said instantly. He and Quinn stood up and walked to the center of the room, near the piano.

"We're going to be singing a mash-up of 'I've Had the Time of My Life' and 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'," Quinn announced. The students started their instruments, and the two started singing.

_**Both**_

_Finn_

**_Quinn_**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**_I couldn't if I tried_**

_Oh honey if I get restless_

_**Mmmm, baby you're not that kind**_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_**You take the weight off of me**_

_Oh, honey when you knock on my door_

_**Ohh I gave you my key (Because)**_

_**I've had the time of my life**_

_**No, I've never felt this way before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you  
><strong>_

The both of them continued the mash-up, and when they were finished, everyone applauded. Finn and Quinn sat down, and Sam tapped her shoulder.

"You did great," he whispered, making Quinn smile.

"Alright, I think 'I've Had the Time of My Life' could be one of the songs you guys should sing at Sectionals," Will said, with a grin on his face. There were some high fives in the group. "So, who's going next?"

After Finn and Quinn was Mercedes and Santana, then Artie and Brittany. Finally, it was Rachel and Kurt's turn.

"Kurt, Rachel, you guys are the last group. Come on up," Will told them. The two teens walked by the piano.

"We will be singing a mash-up of 'Alone' and 'All By Myself'," Rachel said with a proud voice. "Kurt and I changed the tempo of 'Alone' to match it with 'All By Myself' and we changed the pitches of our lines for 'Alone'.

"Before we start, I need to ask. What do either of those sons have to do with romance?" Will asked.

"They both express how a person would _wish _to have someone instead of being alone and being by themselves," Kurt replied. Will was a bit surprised that they (Well Kurt) knew the theme of the mash-up they made so well, but he was glad that they did. The students started playing their instruments.

**_Both_**

_(Rachel)_

**_(Kurt)_**

**I hear the ticking of the clock**

**I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark**

**I wonder where you are tonight**

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope it won't end though_

_**Alone...**_

_**Til now I always got by on my own **(and now I'm)_

Emma looked inside of the choir room through the small window on the door, and opened it a bit so there was only a small space big enough for her to peek into without being noticed. She crouched down to avoid being seen through the window in the door, and she listened to the song Kurt and Rachel were singing._  
><em>

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself  
><strong>_

_**All By Myself  
><strong>_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself anymore  
><strong>_

Emma remembered that song. She had listened to it before when she had locked herself in her car in the rain. Although, she denied ever locking herself in something when Rachel had asked her if she had ever "liked someone so much she would lock herself in a room, put on sad music and cry". She continued to listen.

_**You don't know how long I've waited**_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

**_You don't know how long I've waited_**

**_To touch your lips and hold you tight_**

_**But the secret is still unknown**_

_And my love for you is still unknown (and I'm still)_

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself anymore**_

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself**_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared **until I met you**_

_**And now it chills me to the bone**_

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself**_

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself **(And yet, I am still)_

_**All By Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself**_

_**All by Myself**_

_**Don't wanna be, All By Myself**_

_(and) **Alone**_

The whole group stood up and started clapping. Santana didn't stand, but she did clap.

"That was great, guys! I really liked it, and so did everyone else!" Will told the two teens with a grin on his face. They were about to reply when he looked past them at the door. "Emma?" All of the heads turned to the door. Will walked to the door, and just as he was about to grab the doorknob, Emma popped up in the window. She opened the door for him.

"Hey, Emm," Will greeted her with his grin. "Were you just listening to them?" He pointed to Kurt and Rachel as he asked.

"Yes, I was. I was walking through the hallway and I saw them singing, so I just opened the door a bit and listened to the duet. It sounded great by the way, you two," Emma said, turning to Rachel and Kurt. "Will, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What do you need?" Will and Emma left the room, and when they were gone, the teens looked at each other.

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan right?" Rachel asked them.

"Wait, what plan?" Sam asked. No one had told him anything about this 'plan'.

"Yeah. You all know me and Sam weren't here since Friday. So, tell us," Puck said. He wanted to know what they were all doing, and he was wondering if this plan would lead to something bad or horrible.

"We are trying to get Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury together. We already know that they like each other, but Carl is the only thing in the way," Rachel told them.

"So, we are trying to get Ms. Pillsbury to bring Carl to Glee Club tomorrow. That way, we can convince her to break up with him, and go to Mr. Schue," Mercedes said.

"We have to make sure Ms. Pillsbury doesn't get a bit suspicious about us though, because we all asked her if she could bring him in tomorrow," Finn added.

"We need to be subtle about this. That way, Ms. Pillsbury will never figure us out. She could be smarter than most of us think," Kurt said to them. "That wasn't meant to offend her by the way."

"Let's just put the both of them in a room or something. At least they could spend some 'time' together," Santana said with a smirk.

"We are _not _just going to put them in a room alone. Who knows what could happen if they're alone. Maybe they'll start arguing," Artie told her.

"Watch it, wheelchair boy," Santana replied to him harshly.

"_Anyway, _the two of them have to go on a date with each other. We have to-" Quinn started. Will and Emma walked in, still talking. The teens stopped their chat and listened intently. and the two adults didn't notice.

"Carl is fine with you coming to the date, Will. He wasn't enthusiastic about it, but he was still fine with it. He didn't seem mad about it," Emma said, happy that Carl wasn't mad at all. Well, at least that was what she thought.

"Can't wait to go to dinner tonight. I haven't been to BreadStix in a long time, believe me. Last time I had been there was..." Will trailed off, and a frown appeared. "I haven't been there since I had been with Terri."

"Oh. I'm, er, sorry that this will remind you of that," Emma apologized," I didn't think a man like you wouldn't have been on a date in so long. I thought you would have been there on tons of dates with a lot of girls." She stopped talking when she realized what she just said. Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked up at Will, wanting to see his reaction. To her surprise, he just smiled.

Will chuckled. "Well, thanks Emma. Thanks for letting me come to BreadStix with you tonight. See you later."

Emma smiled, despite still feeling embarrassed by what she had said. "Your welcome. Bye, Will." She walked out of the room, and when she was out of everyone's sight, she leaned against the wall. "I have to figure my feelings out before my date." She picked up her bag that she had forgotten on the ground and walked through the hallway to go home.

Will looked at the teens and realized they had heard him and Emma. "I guess you guys decided to listen in on our conversation. Before you ask, yes, I am going to BreadStix with Emma."

"You're going on a date with her?" Rachel asked quickly, a bit cheerful. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um, no. It's not a date. It will be for her and Carl, or Mr. Howell as all of you know, but it's just a friendly time between me and Emma," Will replied to her. "So, Emma told me you guys asked her-well, _all of you_- asked her to bring Carl in to Glee Club tomorrow."

"Is that a problem, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked, "because we were hoping this wouldn't be for you in case you got _jealous_." He stressed out 'jealous', saying it slowly as if Will couldn't understand English.

"It's _not _a problem, Kurt. Not at all," Will said, putting a fake smile on his face again, " and I am _not _jealous so don't assume anything will happen between me and Emma." When Mr. Schue finished, the bell rang. All of the teens stood up and started picking up their book bags. "Remember, we have practice again tomorrow. We also need to get suggestions for Sectionals again. So, try to think of some and bring those ideas to practice tomorrow." Will went back in his office, and almost everyone had left. Only two were left.

"Hey, Kurt?" Rachel called. She saw him just sitting in his chair, and he hadn't picked up his bag or even stood up. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at her, and she could see sadness in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that you looked really upset after we finished our duet, and it doesn't look like you're going to get out of that chair and leave. Are you still emotional about this duet?"

"I can't tell you or talk to you about it." Kurt stood up and grabbed his bag. "Now, if you excuse me." He started walking to the door, but Rachel stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Is it Karofsky? You still have those bruises. Is that the problem?" Rachel looked at his bruises. They still looked the same and were still the same size.

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't get involved in my problems. Neither you or Finn should." Kurt walked around her and left the room, leaving Rachel alone. She stood there, thinking.

Rachel didn't like seeing Kurt so upset now. She was trying to understand what was making him sad. Was it her going out with Finn, the guy she _and _Kurt had liked? Was it because of Karofsky constantly bullying him and hurting him? Did Kurt finally get affected by the bullying and start feeling down about himself? She didn't know. It could be the mash-up... Rachel looked up, and remembered she was alone. She had to do something about this Karofsky situation. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and sent Finn a text message.

_Finn, can you help me with something?_

Rachel waited a few seconds, and received a message back.

**_Sure. What do you need?_**

Rachel continued to text him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry I haven't updated in a week. I had Final Exams to do in school, and I had to study for some of them.<strong>

**I had some serious writer's block for this chapter! When I started it, I wrote out pretty much just the first paragraph that talked about the teens' mornings. After that, I had writer's block, and it bothered me _so much_! I didn't have any ideas for this chapter, so I thought the plot for this chapter was kind of 'rocky'. I didn't know what else to write for the ending, and if you're wondering about the date Emma and Carl will go on (and Will tagging along), I am adding it to the next chapter. I wanted to add this chapter already, and I thought it was getting way too long when I realized the amount of words: 8,387 words! I had to stop writing, so the ending here wasn't that good (believe me, I don't think it's the right ending to this chapter).**

**About the character interaction in the next few chapters, Kurt and Emma are going to be a bit closer and have a real friendship, which is different from the show since they never really talked. I don't know why, but I just wanted to add that new friendship to the story. The reason why they get closer will be said in a later chapter**.

**Yup, so get ready for the next chapter which I am hoping I will add this week!**

**Get ready for the next chapter of this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**


	5. Tuesday: Worried

**Glee**

**Feelings Grow, as well as Friendships**

**Well, I am back!**

**I planned out chapters 5-10 so far (completely). ABSOLUTELY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!  
><strong>

**As I said in my Author's note in the last chapter, Emma and Kurt are going to be forming a friendship, starting in this chapter (which alludes to the title of the story-friendships _grow_). The date will be talked about in the middle of the story, in a conversation between Kurt and Emma also. I will also be calling Kurt's dad by his real name, since I am tired of calling him 'Kurt's father/dad' instead of Burt.  
><strong>

***I also realized there is a lot of Wemma in the story. I am thinking of starting a fanfiction story with my friend Cheena23**, **a fellow Wemma shipper and writer of the story 'And Still, I Begged For More '.**

**Bear with me ONCE AGAIN! This chapter (somehow) reached 10,000 words, so it's going to be super long! Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday-Worried<strong>

**So here's what happened in the last chapter.**

**Rachel sees Karofsky punching Kurt in the face when she's in front of the school, and when he leaves, she checks on Kurt. It turns out Kurt had more bruises on his face and that Karofsky hit him more times than Rachel had seen. Rachel tries to help Kurt with the bully but Kurt denies her help.**

**"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but if I do tell someone, this will get even worse! I just can't do that Rachel!"-Kurt**

**Kurt goes to the nurse and gets ice for his bruises. Emma sees him walking through the hallway to class and wants to now what's wrong and what happened, but Kurt doesn't want to tell her about Karofsky.**

**"I can't say, Ms. Pillsbury. Sorry, but I have to get to class."-Kurt**

**Emma decides to tell Will what's happened to Kurt and Kurt still doesn't want help from Rachel. At lunch he leaves and Finn follows him to the bathroom. Kurt tells Finn what Karofsky did to him that morning and Finn tells Kurt he and the other Glee Club members are there for him.**

**"You need me for backup? Me and the others can help you and protect you, you know."-Finn**

**Kurt still doesn't want help and they head back to lunch. Rachel's worried about him, and so is Finn, but Rachel isn't sure why she cares for Kurt as much as she had before. At Glee Club, Puck comes back and everyone else performs their mash-ups. Emma comes by the room in the hallway and listens to Rachel and Kurt's mash-up of 'All By Myself' and 'Alone' when no one is watching. When the mash-up's over, Will finds Emma, and she talks to him about their 'meeting' at BreadStix that night and about Kurt.**

**"Um, no. It's not a date. It will be for her and Carl, or Mr. Howell as all of you know, but it's just a friendly time between me and Emma."-Will**

**Will denies being jealous of Carl for going out with Emma when Kurt asks and says it's not a date for him and Emma. Rachel wants to help Kurt after Glee Club is over but Kurt says he's okay. Rachel texts Finn and asks him for help.**

**And that's what happened, in the last chapter of this story about-**

**_GLEE!_**

Everyone's morning was the same as usual. They did what they normally would do. Rachel would exercise early, Finn would have breakfast with Carol, Sam had breakfast with his younger brother and sister, and Quinn cleaned her Cheerio uniform and curled her hair. Puck just packed up his things for school and ate breakfast without doing anything else, Santana would text Brittany while she would reply back, Tina and Mike would do the same, and Mercedes would practice some singing to be better than Rachel. Sometimes, she would also text Quinn, now that they had become a bit more closer since their talk the week before. Everyone did the same thing they normally would.

Kurt, however, had to talk to his dad.

When Kurt came home, he went straight to his room. He didn't speak to his dad besides saying hi when he came home. At dinner, Kurt knew his dad had to see the bruises, which hadn't healed. His dad looked at Kurt's face and instantly knew something had happened at the school.

"What happened to your face, and who hit you?" Burt asked.

"I was just being clumsy. No one hit me," Kurt replied, not wanting to say anything.

"I know that's not true. You can't just 'be clumsy' and get bruises _like that_," Burt said, pointing to Kurt's large bruise on his forehead, "You have to tell me what's wrong sometime, because someone hit you, and they might do it again. I can't just sit here and wait for you to get hit again by probably the same person."

"I really don't want to talk about it. It hurts though, getting bullied," Kurt answered. He then mentally slapped himself. He had just given away what had been frustrating him, and hurting him all the time.

"You're being _bullied _again?" Burt asked, surprised and starting to become angry. "What in the world did you possibly do?" He spoke, not giving Kurt the chance to answer. "You have to do something about this _now_. I thought you told me you weren't being bullied again before." Kurt stayed silent. He didn't want to interrupt him. "I have to go to that school today. I can't just let that bully hurt you again." Burt stood up, and Kurt did the same, but faster.

"Dad, please don't. I can't let you get involved in this either."

"_Either_? Who else was going to?"

Kurt sighed. "Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel. I didn't tell Mercedes yet, but Finn and Rachel are going to just tell everyone else in Glee Club."

"So, me, Finn, and Rachel are the only ones who know about this? No one else, not even the one who runs it-what's his name- Mr. Schue?" Burt asked, a bit shocked that almost no one knew about it.

"Well, there's also Quinn, Tina, and Artie, but word about this is going to spread around the club anyway. Anyway, please don't come dad."

"Kurt. I am going to that school. I have to talk to _someone _about this," Burt said. Kurt knew that he couldn't convince his dad otherwise and sighed again.

"Fine, but I'm driving, and we're taking my car." Kurt picked up his bag, Burt following him to the car.

**McKinley High School, Hallway, Before Homeroom**

Kurt followed Burt through the hallway. He didn't want his dad to hurt Karofsky, because he would have to 'pay' for it later. Will saw them as he walked through a small crowd of students, and decided to follow the two, knowing that there was a problem if Burt had to come to the school.

"That's him," Kurt told his dad. Karofsky was walking down the hallway, pushing the students that were in his path out of his way. Burt walked quickly over to the bully and pushed Karofsky against the wall.

"So, you're the one picking on my son," Burt said menacingly to him.

"Dad, let him down. You don't have to do this, you can just talk to him." Kurt did want Karofsky to stop bullying him, but he did not want his dad to do this in front of everyone in the hallway. If the rest of the Glee Club were here...

"Who's this, your dad? I wouldn't be surprised," Karofsky said.

"Just be quiet. I want you to stop bullying Kurt. You shouldn't have punched him yesterday, because I might as well do the same to you."

Finn saw what was happening when he turned a corner and ran up to them. "Burt, what's going on?"

"Did you know about this? Did you do anything at all?" Burt asked him. "This guy punched Kurt yesterday and gave him those _bruises_. He should pay for what he did right now."

"Mr. Hummel. Please let him down," a voice said. All of them looked over to see Will. "Just put him down." Burt let go of Karofsky, who fixed his red and white McKinley jacket.

"I am out of here," Karofsky said, walking away from them all. The students who had started to gather around left, going back to their lockers to talk.

"Burt-" Finn started.

"Did you know about what happened to Kurt? What did you do?" Burt asked again. Kurt stayed silent, not wanting to talk about what happened. "And you-" Burt looked at Will. "What the hell did you do when all of this started?"

"He didn't know anything about this until Ms. Pillsbury told him before the end of Glee Club," Kurt told his dad, "so don't be mad at Mr. Schue."

"Kurt and I are going to talk to Principal Figgins," Will said to Burt, "I am going to try and solve this if he can't. I'll also try to get the students in New Directions to help Kurt if he gets into any more trouble with the bully. Come on Kurt." Kurt followed Will to the Principal's Office. Finn started talking to Burt, telling him what Karofsky did to Kurt, from what he had been told in the bathroom. On the way to the Principal, Kurt saw Emma near a corner, close to where Burt held Karofsky. She looked at him with a worried look on her face, and she walked up to him.

"Kurt? Would you mind coming to my office when you have time? I need to talk to you," Emma said to him.

"Are you going to ask me what happened with my dad and Karofsky?"

"Well, yes, and about any other problems you are having."

"All right. Now, I have to go with Mr. Schue." Kurt walked back to Will quickly. Emma looked from Kurt to Will. When her eyes settled on him, she remembered what had happened during their time at BreadStix with Carl. When she remembered a certain part, she shook her head, trying to get her mind off of it for a moment. She didn't want to think about that right now. Emma turned around and walked back to her office. Will and Kurt entered the Principal's Office, and were greeted by the person they did not expect to be sitting at Figgan's desk.

"Well if it isn't Curly and little Porcelain," Sue greeted the two.

"Sue? Why are you in here, and where's Figgans?" Will asked as he and Kurt sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Figgans got real sick yesterday after walking into a path of flying snot and germs." Sue still knew what had happened, since she was there (and caused it).

_**Monday, Afterschool, Before Glee Club**_

_Principal Figgans was walking through the hallway, going back to his office to pack up his things to head home. Sue appeared around the corner, wearing a germ mask covering her mouth and nose. She crouched behind Lauren Zizes, who was extremely sick and sneezing. Lauren was getting ready to sneeze again, covering her mouth with a tissue. When Figgans was about to walk past them, Sue moved Lauren's hand, uncovering her mouth. Lauren sneezed, and Figgans went right in the line of snot and mucus. He didn't see Sue, who had been hiding behind Lauren. When Figgans had turned around Sue went behind the corner, taking off her mask._

"As I said, Figgans walked into that path," Sue repeated.

"So why would he ask _you _to sub as principal?" Will asked. Figgans wouldn't do that _willingly_, since he knows how Sue acts.

"He didn't ask me. The Board did. I can't blame them either, 'cause I'm the only adult here that has enough backbone to run this school _as principal_."

"So what do you even do here besides trying to destroy New Directions, now that you're principal?"

"Mr. Schue? Can we just talk about what we came here for?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to hear about what Coach Sylvester was doing (or will do) to change the school or break the Glee Club, something most of them if not all thought she was here for.

"Yeah, Schuester. Listen to Lady here."

Will rolled his eyes in response. "Anyway, Kurt and I are here to talk about David Karofsky. He's been bullying Kurt for a while now."

"Really? Tell me what David does to you," Sue said to Kurt, with a serious face and calm voice.

"He used to just hurt me with words or have the football team hurt me in the beginning of the year. Now, he's pushing me into a locker when he walks by, and he would slap my cell phone out of my hand," Kurt told her, looking down as he talked. "Karofsky's bullying me physically now."

"Okay Little Lady, this is what I can do. I can't get David in trouble right now because the Board won't allow me to do as much, since I am after all only the substitute. However, I can stop him whenever I see him bullying you in the hallway. I can also get little Emmie in the counselor's office to help you. For now, I'm sorry to say, is all I can do to help."

"All right. Thanks, Coach Sylvester. Thanks for bringing me here, Mr. Schue. I have to head to class now," Kurt said. He walked out of the office, leaving Will and Sue alone.

"Sue, answer me this. Why are you trying to help Kurt?" Will asked. He didn't think Sue would be willing to help one of the kids in Glee Club unless she would get a benefit from it. It surprised him, and it did even more since Sue was the (_substitute_) principal.

"I am at the top of this school's educational pyramid. I have the most power out of all the adults here, so I can do what I want, but I have to look like a good principal in front of the Board. So, I have to help students, despite all of the annoyance I get from it. Then, there's the fact that I can fire teachers, which includes you."

"So, why haven't you?"

"If I did, I'd be asked why, and apparently other people don't think my reasons are good enough, which I think is incredibly idiotic. Plus, the Board would want to know why I would fire a teacher like you. Just remember, even though I haven't fired you, _I still don't like you_."

"Well, okay then. See you later, and you should remember that Figgans will be coming back," Will said as he left the office.

In another area of the hallway, Tina, Mike, and Artie were all at Artie's locker, trying to get used to the cold that swept over their bodies. When they had entered the school, they were 'greeted' by the football team, calling Tina and Mike the Asian couple and Artie 'Wheelie'. However, Karofsky wasn't with them. That was slightly good news, since that was one less slushie they would be hit with. Unfortunately, they were still splashed at with slushies.

"I really wish Coach Sylvester didn't blame us on the news," Tina said, squeezing a bundle of hair to let some of the liquid drip out.

Artie took off his glasses and wiped the lens with the only dry part of his shirt. "If only she didn't even show up on the news channel that day."

"That way, we wouldn't be slushied again," Mike added, swiping his hand down the middle to the bottom of his shirt to brush some ice off.

**Spanish Class**

Will sat at his desk, grading papers from the homework he had given to the students the night before. When he had Kurt's homework however, he saw that Kurt had missed a few questions-questions that were the easiest on the paper. Will, not moving his head, looked at Kurt. Kurt was doing his work, but he had a sad look on his face. He was resting his head on his arm, and his eyes found Will's for a moment. Then, they returned to the desk. After what seemed like more than an hour, the bell finally rang. All of the students scrambled to pick up their things and get out of the classroom. Almost everyone was gone, except Kurt and Rachel. Kurt was lazily getting his things, and Rachel was, what looked like, organizing her bag and binder.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Will asked when Kurt was about to walk by.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, why did you skip these questions on your homework? They were fairly easy." Will held up the paper and pointed out the missed questions.

"I just... didn't feel like doing them at the time. I would have finished them later on but I guess I just forgot, since I had to bring my dad in this morning." As Kurt said this, Will noticed that Rachel had stopped moving. Unknown to them, she was actually listening. When Kurt stopped, Rachel continued. When she had everything, she started to walk to the door, but tripped and dropped her binder, causing some pencils and papers to fall out. Will turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Alright. The other thing I wanted to ask about was you being bullied. Could you tell me about what happened with David Karofsky, when you got those bruises?" Rachel slowed her movement, which had become more quiet.

"I don't... want to talk about it. I am not comfortable speaking about what happened, or what he did to me. He just bullies me, whenever he sees me. Now that people know about it, I am probably going to get in trouble with him."

"Wait, who knows?" Will asked. He had to know what was going on now, especially if it was hurting Kurt like this.

"Mr. Schue, can I just go? I _really _don't want to talk about this. And yes, people know." Kurt walked out of the classroom, and Will went over to Rachel, who had still been on the ground 'picking up her things'.

"Rachel? Why were you listening to me and Kurt?"

Rachel looked up, realizing she had been caught eavesdropping. "Sorry, Mr. Schue. It's just that I heard you talk about Karofsky bullying Kurt, and I am worried about him. So, when you brought up the topic, I just wanted to listen in to see if Kurt would tell you anything else that has affected him after Karofsky bullied him. I'm just worried, Mr. Schue."

"Oh. Okay, Rachel. Is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

"Actually... No. I don't."

Will looked at the clock above the door. "You should get to your next class. You're going to be late if you're not there."

"Alright. Bye Mr. Schue, see you at Glee Club." Rachel picked up her binder and bag and left the classroom. Will went back to his desk and started to drift back into last night. He remembered his time with Emma and Carl at BreadStix, and he was not comfortable with what happened before the date ended.

**After Spanish (Emma)**

Emma was sitting at her desk, thinking of what she had witnessed this morning. She had only been walking to her office when she saw it all happen. The man that held David Karofsky up against the wall, who she assumed was Kurt's father, had been extremely mad, mad enough to curse at Will. It obviously involved Kurt's bruises, and David was probably the one who caused it, from what he does to Kurt that she has heard about. Emma did not know why Kurt did not want to tell her about about David had given him the bruises, but she may be able to get the answers out of him now. She looked up at the clock. It was a few minutes past the end of the last class, and Kurt still hasn't come. Emma walked out of her office and headed to Will's classroom. There were still a lot of students in the hallway, so Emma had to walk around many of them. She was about to turn the corner when she bumped into Kurt.

"Oh! I am so sorry Kurt. I was going to get you from the classroom since you haven't come into my office yet," Emma said.

Kurt smoothed out the front of his black shirt. "It's fine, Ms. Pillsbury. I was heading for your office now since Mr. Schue had to talk to me."

"Okay. Let's go back to my office." The two walked back to Emma's office, Emma walking beside Kurt. Karofsky passed by, about to glare at Kurt when he saw that Emma was with him. He only walked away, and Kurt was relieved that Emma had been with him. They entered her office, and Kurt sat in the chair in front of her desk. Emma sat down in her chair, sitting up straight and putting her hands on her lap while she put her little smile on her face.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to talk about David Karofsky, and how he bullies you."

Kurt sat back, sighing and crossing his left leg over his right. "Did Mr. Schue want you to do this? Because he wanted to know when I was about to leave Spanish."

"No, he didn't. I am just starting to get worried now. I've been seeing you get hurt now physically by David, and you have those bruises on your face."

"Do I have to tell you?"

"You don't have to, Kurt, if you don't want to. I just wanted to know, since I am the person here who is supposed to help students and talk to them about their problems. But, as I said, you don't need to tell me. I know how you feel, though. I was teased during my years in high school for having OCD. Not physically, but I was teased with having things covered in dirt or mud put right in front of me. I used to run away all the time, and hope none of it touched me. If I only knew Will at that time... I used to see him in the hallway so much, but he had been with Terri. She had been rather rude to me though every time I tried to talk to Will though, and she would try to scare me away by saying she had something gross in her bag and that she would pull it out to show me if I spoke to him. Will didn't know me until we talked for the first time in the hallway, when Terri had been absent..."

"Ms. Pillsbury? You're kind of drifting off topic right now," Kurt said. He didn't mind her going off the topic, but he did need to talk to someone about the problem, and Ms. Pillsbury was the one he could actually speak to about personal things.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, as I was saying, you can tell me what you want to tell," Emma replied rather quickly.

"Actually, I'll tell you. A few people in Glee Club have probably come to you before, so why shouldn't I?" Kurt sat up straight, folding his hands in his lap. "Karofsky has been bullying me for a long time. At first, he would just insult me. He did that ever since we met. Now, Karofsky pushes me into lockers if he passes by, and he slaps my cell phone out of my hand if I have it."

"So, can you tell me how he gave you the bruises?" When Kurt didn't answer, Emma stopped. "As I said, you don't have to tell me."

Kurt sighed a bit, but decided to tell her anyway. "On Monday, I was walking to the front of the school. When I was about to reach for the door, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me around the corner, to the parking lot. When I was pushed against the wall, I saw that it was Karofsky. He started punching me in the face, and I don't know how long he did that. During all of those punches, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Rachel. Luckily, Karofsky didn't see me looking somewhere else, since he didn't notice through all of the punching. When he was finally done, he let me go, and I just fell to the ground. I couldn't see that well after being punched in the face so much, but I could hear. Karofsky said this beating was for being gay, and being in the Glee Club. He believed what Coach Sylvester said on the news, lying about how it was the Club's fault that those two students were doing '_that_' behind a dumpster." Emma knew what news he was talking about. She had been at her house alone, eating her grapes without cleaning them (thanks to Carl helping her with her OCD). Then, Sue's Corner had came on the news channel. Emma sighed. Even though she didn't like listening to Sue's Corner in the morning, she still didn't change the channel. Emma thought that no one would have the same thoughts as Sue about something. She also thought no one would believe all of the bad things that Sue would say. Apparently, she was wrong. When he turned and started walking away I saw Rachel leave. That was when I buried my face in my hands, since I didn't want her to see my face when she started to walk over." Kurt stopped, putting a hand to his forehead, on the bruise. There was short silence in the office when he was finished.

Emma spoke, clearing her throat to get Kurt's attention. "I am so sorry that this happened to you, Kurt. Do you have any ideas why David would to this to you?"

"No. I have no clue why he bullies me all the time. Besides the fact that I am actually gay, and everyone knows that, I don't know why."

"I felt the same in high school. People learned I had a problem with dirty things when I ran out of the science room because my science teacher gave us a bag of soil. We were doing a project that involved planting plants in small containers," Emma told him, "I got so worked up when she put that bag of soil in front of my group, and I got even worse when one of my partners 'accidentally' put some soil on my hand. After the day I ran out, everyone started bullying me. As I said, not physically bullied, but insulted and teased. However, one day, I had been so lucky. It was the end of the my junior year. Everyone had the chance to go wherever they wanted in the school and have their yearbook signed. Because of my bad reputation, no one had signed my yearbook. Then, just when I was about to put my yearbook in my bag, Will came over to me. He had told me he felt sorry that he wasn't with me to help or be closer to me during the year, but it was mostly because of Terri. Will asked me if he could sign my yearbook, and I obviously said yes. I had been so happy that day." Emma smiled to herself, lowering her head, remembering that 'special day' as she called it.

_Emma walked through the hallway, holding her yearbook with her gloved hands. She walked past the other students, not looking at them. Even now, she knew they were talking about her behind her back. Emma looked at the bulletin board as she walked past it. There was a new piece of paper on it that read-'Sign Up for McKinley's Glee Club! All are welcome!'. She would have stopped to read the rest of the writing on the paper, but she knew that the Club had a 'bad reputation' in the school, even at the end of the year. She felt bad for the kids who had joined this year, since they had lost Sectionals and they had to take the constant insults from the other students throughout the school. Emma only sighed and opened her locker, taking out the small notebook she had written her thoughts in. She put it in her bag, and was about to do the same with her yearbook, which had no signatures in it. Emma closed her locker for the last time and started walking to nowhere in particular for the rest of the day._

_"Emma?" a voice called from behind her. She turned around and realized she was facing Will Schuester. Will, the popular guy who was dating Terri, the captain of the cheerleaders. He had always had Terri by his side in the hallways, but because she had to leave early that day, he was alone. So, he decided to do something nice on the last day of school (nicer than all of the other nice things he did this year): talk to and hang out with the lonely girl he had never spoken to before._

_"Oh, erm, hi Will," Emma said nervously._

_He smiled at her, and Emma felt her stomach flutter at the sight. "Hey, Emma. Are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"_

_"No, why? Where's Terri?" Although she didn't want to know why the head cheerleader would be missing and away from Will, she did want to know if whatever the reason Will would want to hang out with the girl with OCD._

_"She had a dentist appointment today. After all, she thinks being the head cheerleader means she has to look 'perfect'," Will told her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he liked Terri, but sometimes he just didn't approve of some of the things she did and thinks._

_"Okay. So, why did you ask me?" Emma asked, fidgeting in her spot. Just having to talk to Will made her nervous, and now that she was face to face with the popular boy, she felt like her face was heating up. Luckily, it wasn't, but she still felt it._

_"Well, you and I haven't talked to each other a lot this year, mainly because Terri was with me, but she isn't here now," Will said, his smile growing a bit, "so would you like to hang out with me today? If it's alright with you, I mean. Another reason I'm asking is because a lot of people here are treating you like a sort of outcast, so I wanted to spend time with you for the rest of the day. So, do you want to...?"_

_"Yes," Emma said a bit too quickly, "I will." Her yearbook fell out of her hand onto the ground, and Will picked it up. He flipped to the pages where the students signed their books, but found no signatures or messages._

_"Hey, no one signed your yearbook... Mind if I sign it?" Will asked her. Emma was surprised, since she didn't expect him to find out about her yearbook._

_"Yes, sure you can, Will," Emma replied, taking out her pen. She handed it to Will, and felt just the tip of his finger touch hers. As Will started signing, Emma held onto the finger that had touched him. She felt some sort of shock when they touched, and she didn't know why (at the time). Emma watched as Will ended the message he wrote with his signature, and she didn't even see the message._

_"Now then," Will said, handing her the yearbook, "where do you want to go?"_

_"I'm not sure... Why don't we just walk around?" Emma asked, Will nodding in reply. The two of them walked through the hallways, students sometimes stopping to look at them. Most of them found it strange that Will Schuester, Terri's boyfriend, would be walking around **in public **with Emma, the OCD freak. Others chatted about it, some thinking about telling Terri. Only a couple students who hadn't made fun of Emma thought it was cute, and that they would make a much better couple. Will noticed Emma looking around at the students, and he knew she was starting to feel uncomfortable now._

_"Don't worry. Just ignore them. They just think this is weird, that you and me are together right now instead of me and Terri."_

_"Won't she find out?" Emma asked, nervous. She knew that if Terri found out, Terri would probably do anything she could to find out where Emma Pillsbury lived and punish her for spending time with Will._

_"I'll talk to her. Almost everyone in this hallway is probably going to try to tell her. When she learns about this, I'm going to talk to her and tell her nothing strange is going on," Will told her, smiling. Emma felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw it. She nodded quickly, and they continued their walk._

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Kurt's voice woke Emma from her daydream. She hadn't been sleeping, but she had been staring down at her desk the whole time. Kurt thought she looked like a doll who's head was just sagging forward and staring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt," Emma apologized.

"Daydreaming?" Kurt asked, leaning forward, "... About Mr. Schuester?"

"What? No, of course not," Emma said, a light blush now on her cheeks.

Kurt knew she actually had some sort of little daydream involving her and Mr. Schue. It was clear from the sudden blush. "Ms. Pillsbury, I will fully support you if you get in a relationship with Mr. Schue."

"Well, thank you, Kurt, but I am already in a relationship with Carl, as you know."

"Oh right. By the way, how did that little _date _go last night?" Kurt asked, stressing the word 'date' out as clear as possible.

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it. She wasn't sure if she really should tell Kurt her date with Carl, while Will had been there. After a few seconds, she said, "Well, it went like this."

**_BreadStix, 8:20 P.M._**

_Emma quietly ate her Caesar Salad, which was the only thing she had on her small plate. She glance around her, due to the silence. Carl was sitting with next to her while Will sat across from them. Apparently, it was Carl's idea to get a booth. Will was eating his food, but just as quiet as Emma._

_"Will?" Carl and Will looked at her._

_Emma, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all eyes on her, said, "Carl said he is fine with coming to Glee Club tomorrow. I asked him and he said it was fine."_

_"Yes. I did." Carl wasn't actually happy about this, even though he didn't show this. He did not want to see Will again after the 'Rocky Horror Glee Show', especially after he learned that Will 'rehearsed' the song 'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me' with Emma. Can't wait to see those kids again. Some of them had good teeth, especially that Hummel boy."_

_"I suppose **Kurt **does," Will said, saying Kurt's name as he leaned in closer. He then continued to eat his food._

_"Rachel and Kurt sounded great in their mash-up yesterday, Will." Emma didn't want the silence to return to the table right now. She wanted something to happen to have the two men get along._

_"Yeah, they did. I just hope we can put up a nice show for Carl tomorrow at practice."_

_"I could tell some of them were having some kind of singing dream at their appointments with me. While I checked their teeth, they were humming some kind of tune. I think they were Brittney Spears songs, but I'm not a fan of hers," Carl told the two, trying to interrupt the small conversation he was left out of. Sure, he didn't know what they were talking about, but he didn't want Will to have more of Emma's attention for the night. However, after he spoke, there was silence at the booth again._

_**9:00 P.M.**_

_Everyone stood up and left the booth when they finished their food. Will was the one who left the tip, since Carl had already started walking away with Emma, who felt more like she was being dragged away from Will. After their waitress gave Will a smile for leaving the tip rather than just leaving, Will caught up with the two outside, in the parking lot. The three walked back to the cars. Will's was next to Carl's. Instead of getting into them, Carl came up to Will._

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Carl asked. Will nodded in response. "Emma, could you leave us alone for a bit?"_

_"Sure." Emma walked away from the two, but she crouched behind Will's car in front of the tire. She was lucky Carl didn't see her do this, since she wanted to hear what they were going to talk about in case something bad happened. On the other side of the car, Carl leaned on the hood._

_"So, Will. I see that you're having a nice time with Emma tonight."_

_"Well, we're just talking. That's all."_

_"How do I know you're not doing anything at the school?" Carl asked quickly. Will was surprised by the sudden question._

_"We're **not**. We're just friends, Carl. Nothing more than that," Will answered in a serious tone._

_"I don't think so. I don't want to see anything happening tomorrow during Glee Club that could show you two are more than friends." Emma knew this wasn't going well. She would have said something right now to stop the conversation, but that would mean having to deal with Carl on the way back to her home._

_"Carl, do you think Emma would even approve of this? We are **just friends**," Will told him, saying the last two words louder._

_"No matter what you say, Will, I am not going to believe you. Emma and I are in a relationship, so you really need to back off now. Tomorrow, I am only speaking to the kids. Don't try anything on Emma." Carl stood up straight. "Let's go Emma." He walked around the other side of the car to Emma. She stood up quickly._

_"O-Okay," Emma stuttered. Carl took his keys out of his pants pocket. Emma took a second to look at Will. Her big doe eyes sparkled somehow, and Will had to admit he loved how they did that. She saw him smile again, and remembered that smile from that last day of school. Then, Carl opened his door, and Emma and Will stopped looking at each other. Emma sat in her seat and put on her seat belt. Carl started the car and drove out of the space, about to turn to drive out of the lot. Emma looked back and saw Will, and she continued to stare at him sadly until she lost sight of him._

"Wow. Ms. Pillsbury, they both are after you, you know," Kurt said when Emma finished.

She folded her hands in her lap. "I... I know. Kurt do you know anything I can do?"

"Sorry, but I'm not sure what you can do right now. If you need any other kind of help, though, I can give it to you." Emma chuckled, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just that you sounded like a counselor."

"Oh, yeah, I did." It was Kurt's turn to chuckle now. "I think you should just find out who you like more. In my opinion, you should be with Mister... _Will_. From what you've told me, it sounds like Carl just wants you to himself. I don't think he's a good match for you now."

"I... I'll think about it. Thanks, Kurt," Emma said, smiling, "I think you should go to class now." She looked at the time. Class had started fifteen minutes ago. "I'll come with you and tell your teacher why you weren't in class on time."

"Okay." Kurt stood up and followed Emma out of the office.

**Teachers Lounge, Lunch**

Emma sat down and took her lunch out. She opened her small plastic container, picked up a small, green grape, and ate it. She smiled to herself, a bit proud. Thanks to Carl, Emma wasn't having a problem with eating her lunch without having to wipe every single grape. She could also eat her sandwich without having to cut off the crust.

"Hey, Emm," Will greeted her, sitting down.

"Hi, Will." He watched her as she ate another grape (without wiping it), and a grin appeared on his face.

"You know, I am proud of you. You're not letting your OCD change how you eat food," Will said happily, and patting her on the shoulder.

Emma returned his smile and replied, "Well, thanks to Carl's help, I am getting over some of the things my OCD has done to me. Carl's still coming to Glee Club today, by the way."

"Yeah, I know." They stopped speaking for a moment.

"So, what are you and the kids doing today?" Emma asked.

"I am going to tell them what we need to do for Sectionals, and we're going to start thinking of some song suggestions. I just have to wonder what they're all going to do..."

"Okay. Just... don't deny all of their ideas. Will, there's something I want to discuss with you." Will looked up at her with curiosity. "It's about Kurt. I called him after his Spanish class with you to see what was wrong with him. It turns out he's really affected by the bullying."

"That explains why he tried to leave right after I tried to speak to him. He skipped the easiest questions on the homework... Maybe whatever he told you in your office has something to do with this."

"It does. I am absolutely sure. David Karofsky had punched Kurt in the face a lot before school yesterday. That's how he got the bruises. Rachel was there the whole time, so I think you should ask her more about this." Emma ate another grape, then realizing this was only the second grape she had eaten.

"Okay, thanks, Emma," Will said, taking a grape out of the small container.

**Glee Club**

"Hello, guys," Carl greeted, entering the choir room with Emma. The teenagers looked at him and said their hello's back.

"Where's Will?" Emma asked, looking around the room for him.

"We think he's running a little late," Rachel answered with a smile. They didn't know what was making the man late, but they needed Mr. Schue not to be with them right now so they could talk to Carl and Emma.

"Oh... Alright," Emma said, a fake smile on her face.

"So, what are you all supposed to be doing when he gets here?" Carl asked, not really interested.

"Some of us are going to sing songs we think we should use for Sectionals," Finn answered, "but we're going to sing them when Mr. Schue gets here."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you all perform." Emma put a small but real smile on her face. She sat down in one of the chairs near the teens. Carl leaned against the side of the piano. When no one else said anything, Rachel looked at the other singers and nodded, which meant that they were going to act out the plan now. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina went to Emma, and Puck, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Santana, and Mike went to Carl. Emma didn't notice the students come over to her seat, and she looked up. "Oh!" She jumped in her seat when she saw that 6 pairs of eyes were watching her. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't think that you all would be looking at me right now..."

"Sorry we scared you, Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt said apologetically with a smile, "It's just that we want to get your opinion on Mr. Schue."

"W-Why?" Emma asked, curious as to why they would want to know how she viewed (and felt) about Will.

"We just want to know," Rachel answered.

"It's not like we really have anything else to talk about that doesn't involve Glee Club," Finn pointed out.

"And it's not like we're going to tell Mr. Schue this," Tina said.

"If we did, then we have no idea what his reaction would be," Quinn added.

"Plus, we don't tell Mr. Schue a lot of things unless whatever we had to say involved one of us getting hurt," Mercedes also pointed out.

"Well...," Emma started, pausing a bit, "I'm really good friends with Will. We talk a lot at lunch and we're close. Right now though, I might have to spend less time with him..."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It's... Carl. He told me to spend less time with Will." Emma looked down with a sad face.

"You don't _have to _listen to him," Kurt told her, "He doesn't control what you do."

"That's right. You shouldn't just do what Mr. Howell says if it makes you lose some of your friendship with Mr. Schue," Rachel agreed.

"Besides, Mr. Schue is really nice to you, from what I normally see when I pass by in the hallways when you two are together," Quinn said, "You guys get along great."

"Hang out with Mr. Schue anyway," Finn added, "You and Mr. Schue shouldn't be separated just because Mr. Howell told you to."

"Okay..." Emma looked at all of them. "Thanks. I should be the one giving you advice though," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Anytime, Ms. P," Mercedes said, smiling at the guidance counselor. While the group, or as Rachel called them- Group 1, was talking, the other group Rachel named Group 2 was talking to Carl.

"So... what do you guys need to talk to me about?" Carl asked, not enthusiastic about having to do nothing in the choir room.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to you about Ms. Pillsbury," Artie replied.

"Okay."

"Are you and her married?" Brittany was not really thinking about what she was going to ask.

"Apparently, no."

"Of course not," Santana said, "I don't think Ms. Pillsbury should be with a guy like him... yet." She only added 'yet' to make her statement sound less rude than she had intended for it to be. Somehow, it kind of did.

"What do you think of her?" Puck asked, trying to get something actually important out of the man.

"Well, she's pretty cute. I have to help her though. We are close... but we would be closer if she didn't have that Schuester as a friend," Carl answered, frowning when he spat 'Schuester'. He did not like Will after the 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' (incident, as he called it).

"You have a problem with Mr. Schue?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah. I don't want to get into it though. Actually, all of you were listening. You just slowly hid behind those stage props."

"Alright then. So, are you and Ms. Pillsbury close enough to be married? I mean, is your relationship going well?" Sam asked.

"I am pretty sure. I just don't want her to leave me for some guy she won't get along with, or broke her heart before," Carl said, starting to get tired of talking to the Glee kids about his relationship with Emma.

"Can't you get along with Mr. Schue enough to be friends?" Brittany had thought about this question, and it was a good one.

"Hm. Well, no I don't think so. After all, he is hanging out with her in school when I'm not around. Listen, I'm getting tired of talking about this." Carl stood up straight. Just before he said something else, Will entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Will said with a cheerful smile. He stopped walking when he saw half of the singers around Emma, and the other half with Carl. "What's going on?"

"Well, Will, the kids were just talking to me-" Emma started, standing up and starting to walk over to him.

"Your kids were asking me about my relationship with Emma," Carl told him, blocking Emma's path to stop her, "and it's really getting on my nerves now. I don't want to tell them what me and Emma have together!"

"You barely told us anything you and Ms. Pillsbury 'have'!" Puck said, knowing that it was the truth.

"I didn't hear a lot coming from your mouth besides 'she's cute' and 'I don't like Mr. Schuester'," Santana spoke, imitating how Carl said this to the group.

"You weren't very nice to us when you said you didn't want to talk about the relationship anymore," Brittany added.

"Ms. P shouldn't have to listen to you when you told her to stop spending time with Mr. Schue!" Mercedes said.

"It's just not right for you to tell her to do this just because she's friends with Mr. Schue!" Kurt told him.

"It's hard to believe you would tell your _girlfriend _to stop hanging out with someone she's close to," Finn said.

"That's really possessive! You just want Ms. Pillsbury for yourself!" Rachel shouted. She knew the other teens agreed with her (and they did).

"Guys!" Will yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Stop saying those things! I can handle this myself." He turned to Carl and Emma. "I am so sorry they did this-"

"Just make sure they don't do this again. I don't want to discuss my relationship with Emma with these kids," Carl said in a very serious voice.

"I-It's fine Will." Emma smiled weakly, but she was worried about what was going to happen now. "I was fine talking to Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina."

"The kids on my end of the group, though, is just trying to get something out of my relationship. I don't even get why they started asking me about this!"

"I'll talk to them," Will said, trying to think of a way to solve this situation, "You don't have to stay here. You can go if you want."

"I'm leaving," Carl immediately replied, "I just don't want to be asked so many questions again. Come on, Emma."

"Well, actually, I want to stay in here," Emma replied to him, "I want to hear the kids perform."

Will grinned at her response. "Okay then. Guys, who wants to go first?"

"See you later, Emma." Carl left the room, leaving Emma with the Glee Club and Will.

"I'll go!" Rachel said happily, trying to distract everyone from Carl's sudden exit. All of the other singers sat down in their chairs, and Will sat next to Emma. A few band members entered the room with Brad, who sat at the piano. "I am going to sing..."

Will listened to a few song suggestions, one from Rachel, Quinn, Finn, and Santana. Emma listened to all of them, and would sometimes take quick glances at Will, although he didn't notice. After Santana, though, Will stood up and walked over to the piano. "Look guys, I really liked your songs, but it seems like you guys just want a solo song."

"Mr. Schue, you know that I normally want the spotlight in most of the songs we sing," Rachel reminded him. Some of the teens nodded in agreement, knowing she liked to have solos. "This time, I think we _should _have some kind of soloist for Nationals. It could help us win this time."

"Rachel, I really don't know about this," Will said, "and I am not sure if this is really fair for everyone else who has not had a solo before. You've already sang quite a few solos in here during practice."

"Will?" Will looked at Emma. "Why not let them make their own song? It would give them a chance to make a song about themselves, or express who their are, or any other ideas they have."

"I think we could do that this time," Will agreed, "It can give us an advantage, since no one else will know what's up our sleeves, and Sue can't expose our songs like she did in Sectionals." He turned to the singers. "Alright guys. Your assignment is to create your own songs. You can perform the ones you think should be in our Nationals performance, too. The songs you make can be about anything-friends, family, boyfriends, girlfriends, or maybe just yourself."

"Don't be afraid to write what you want," Emma added, "It's okay for you to express yourself in song, no matter what it's about."

"So, you can talk about how important someone is to you?" Rachel asked, her eyes on Finn.

"Of course, Rachel. Great example," Will said, "Also, it would be a great if another person joined the club. Not trying to sound desperate here, but we need as many people as we can for Nationals." Suddenly, the bell rang, which meant that practice was over. The teens picked up their bags and started leaving the room.

"Kurt?" Emma called. He came over to her before he left the risers. Will noticed, and Emma smiled at him. He returned it, knowing she was going to talk to the boy again about the 'David Karofsky Problem' he was having. Will entered his office, getting some of the papers he had left inside of his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Do you need any help?"

Kurt, knowing what she was talking about, replied, "I honestly don't want you getting involved with this either. It doesn't seem right for you to get involved right now, with everything that has been happening with you, Mr. Schue, and Mr. Howell. I think you should solve _that _problem first, since it seems like your in some sort of love triangle. Although you're at the tip on top of it."

"Alright. Just know that if you want any help with this, or if you want to talk about any other problems your having, you can talk to me about them anytime." She smiled.

"Okay. Thanks," Kurt said, picking up his bag. Emma thought she had seen a small smile appear on his face before she nodded and walked to the door. She turned to the left and was a bit surprised to see Rachel standing near the door.

"Oh, Rachel! I didn't see you. What are you still doing here?" Emma asked, thinking the girl wouldn't be standing in the hallway alone.

"I'm waiting for Kurt," Rachel told her, "I need to talk to him about something." Emma nodded and walked down the hallway, heading for the school parking lot. Rachel looked into the choir room and, after seeing that Kurt was the only one inside, entered. "Kurt, can I talk to you?"

He turned around and picked up his bag. "Look Rachel, I don't need your help with Karofsky. I don't even know what you could do to stop his bullying."

"I can figure something out. Just let me help you. I don't get why you don't want any help!"

"I don't want it because I don't want people getting involved in my problems. Besides, I brush off his bullying most of the time-"

"-but now, you're getting hurt even more than you used to! First you're hurt with insults, but now you're getting pushed and _punched_!"

"_Rachel_." Rachel looked at him intently. "_Please _stop trying to help me. I don't understand why you are trying to help me _now_. I have been bullied for a while now, and you choose to do something _now_. Why _do _you want to help me?" Kurt walked away quickly without another word. Rachel looked down and reached into her bag for her cell phone. She sent a text message to Kurt when she was about to respond to his question.

Just as Kurt was about to exit through the school doors, he heard _Black Bird _play. He took out his cell phone and saw that he had a new message from Rachel. After a moment, he decided to view it.

_**Because, Kurt, I am worried about you now.**_

Kurt sighed. _Worried_. He remembered that Ms. Pillsbury was worried about him too, and it was probably because of the new friendship he thinks they have formed. He understood why Ms. Pillsbury was worried but... _Rachel_? _Rachel Berry _was worried about him? Kurt was just about to roll his eyes at the idea until he remembered how Rachel treated him now. He remembered that she had been nicer to him over the weekend (and that he almost enjoyed it with her), that she had helped him get into the school after he had been punched by Karofsky, and that she has told him she wants to help. Kurt didn't know why Rachel was so worried about him now. He sighed again and walked out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I am <em><span>FINALLY FINISHED <span>_and I _FINALLY UPDATED!_**

**I have been trying to update for a while now, but I had to do a lot in June. I had Final Exams (two of which were on the last day of school), had to practice my music (Band), music that was ABSOLUTELY hard, and I had to read my Summer Reading Book for my project. Then I had writer's block somehow and I had to rethink some things on the story. ALSO, as stated in the beginning of the chapter, Cheena23 and I have been trying to think of ideas for the Wemma story. I had lost some contact because _my cell phone kept dying on me for no apparent reason_.**

**This chapter had somehow reached over 10,577 words. I think I am over writing the chapters, and I am surprised I had all of this happen in day (in the story). I _originally _had this chapter take places from _Tuesday and Wednesday_. However, I had this changed, since not much would of happened on Wednesday and this chapter would of been much longer. I would have had this be a two part chapter but I think I would take a long time to update. So I have decided to add Wednesday ( or at least part of what happened on that day) in the next chapter.**

**Also, I am going to be changing some of the words in previous so that Kurt's house is described more like how it looks in the show.  
><strong>

**I don't know when I will update the next chapter, so sorry if it takes a _really _long time for me to add the next chapter!  
><strong>


	6. Wednesday: Marry You Part 1

**Glee**

**Friendships Grow as well as as Friendships**

**Can't believe it's been over (_2_)**** months since I last updated!**

**I have decided to update most of the stories I had stopped updating over the months. I have received a few 'reviews, story alerts, and favorite story' messages on my other stories, and because I had gotten a lot more now, I am writing a chapter for each of them (well, four of them including this one). Sorry for the long wait by the way! I am going to have a very busy year now apparently. And so far it has been _quite _tiring!**

**By the way, this chapter is focused on the episode 'Furt' in the show. I know that 'Furt' is eight episodes into Season 2, but I just wanted to write the chapter on this episode. Plus, I loved that the characters _danced _down the aisle, and I just _loved _the wedding scene and 'Just the Way You Are' performance. I changed the ending so that it isn't the same as the episode though.  
><strong>

**So, if you have _not _watched the episode yet (which I think is kind of unbelievable), watch it. _NOW_. Because the beginning (When Kurt tells Finn the news) is similar to the beginning of the episode and the 'Friday' part of the chapter in mainly focused on the wedding.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I have split this part of the story into two parts. This way, I can update a bit faster and I won't have such a long chapter (If I didn't split this, there would possibly be over 12,000 words). Considering how the last chapter was 10,000 words, I find it likely that this would be a _super _long chapter. Anyways, enjoy 'Part 1'!  
><strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, so don't be afraid to comment about the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I apparently do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does (although I wish I did). And I also do not own the original plot of the story, just this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday-Marry You<strong>

**Part 1  
><strong>

**So this is what you missed in the last chapter.**

**Kurt tells Burt about Karofsky giving him the bruises in the morning. Burt goes to the school and confronts Karofsky but Will stops him from doing anything harmful. Will brings him to Sue for help and Sue decides to lend him a hand.**

**"I can stop him whenever I see him bullying you in the hallway. I can also get little Emmie in the counselor's office to help you. For now, I'm sorry to say, is all I can do to help." -Sue**

**After Spanish, Kurt goes to Emma's office to talk to her about Karofsky. Emma soon tells him a bit about her first 'special' time with Will at the end of one her high school years. She then tells Kurt a bit of advice and then her time with Carl and Will at BreadStix on Monday night. Kurt says he is there for Emma if she needs any help and Emma takes him back to class. At lunch Emma tells Will not to deny ideas the Glee kids have at practice. Carl comes to Glee practice with Emma and Will isn't there. Rachel and the others act out their plan and half of them go to Emma while the others wen to Carl. They ask Emma's opinion of Mr. Schue.**

**"I'm really good friends with Will. We talk a lot at lunch and we're close."-Emma**

**The other group of kids go to Carl but he gets annoyed with all of the questions they ask on his relationship with Emma. Will soon comes in and wants to know what's going on on. Carl tells him about the kids asking them questions about him and Emma. After Will says he will take care of the kids Carl leaves without Emma, who wanted to listen to the teens perform. Emma suggests the teens create their own songs, or original songs. Will agrees with the idea and makes it the singers' assignment. After practice is over, Kurt and Rachel are the only ones left in the room. Rachel offers Kurt her help again but is denied. Kurt leaves, wanting to know why she wants to help him so badly. Rachel sends him a text message, telling him she is worried about him.**

**And that's what happened, in the last chapter of this story about-**

**_Glee!_**

**_Wednesday  
><em>**

Finn took some of his books out of his locker, and put his bag inside. He was still tired from this morning, but that wasn't the thing he was thinking of at the moment. Finn wondered why his mom left him at the house alone after dinner. He woke up and went to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

**_Finn,_**

**_So sorry I left you last night alone, but by the time I came back to the house, you were already sound asleep in your bed. I had to go to Burt's house that night because on the phone (if you remember me answering it when it rang during dinner) he told me he had something very important for me. Believe me though, I have some great news for you!_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Carole  
><em>**

Finn was fine with his mother going to Burt's house, but why did it have to be at night? Before he closed his locker, he looked around, trying to find someone nearby he could speak to. He would've expected Rachel to come to his locker right now, but after she had asked him for help via text message, he knew she would be busy right now. Finn closed his locker and was about to walk away from it when he saw a cheerful Kurt Hummel with Carole and Burt coming towards him. When they stopped in front of Finn, Kurt was practically bouncing up and down with joy, with a huge grin on his face.

"Finn, we have something _very _important to tell you," Kurt said, hopping up and down happily.

"Um, what is it?" Finn asked.

Carole hugged Burt with a smile. "Finn, you obviously know that Burt and I have been dating for a while, and we are _in love_."

"So... I proposed," Burt told him, returning the hug and kissing Carole on the forehead, "We're getting married. That was the important thing I had to tell her the night before."

"We chose Sunday as the wedding day! Kurt agreed too," Carole said happily, waving her hand towards Kurt.

"Really?" Finn was surprised. He didn't think Burt would actually propose to Carole now, especially after everything that had happened during the past few weeks. Not after the heart attack, Finn calling what Kurt had designed their room fa- the _'F' _word Kurt doesn't like at all. Now, though, Burt was going to be Finn's new father- Finn's _step _father. He didn't know how to react to this now, and he only stared at the three of them with a blank look.

"What's the matter Finn? Why aren't you excited?" Carole asked, noticing he wasn't oozing joy like Kurt. Kurt's smile started to disappear from Finn's reaction to this _wonderful_ news.

"I am. I'm happy for you guys," Finn replied quickly and giving them a small smile, not wanting to ruin Carole and Kurt's cheerful moods. "But, uh, why does it have to be on Sunday? Doesn't that give us a little less time to plan this whole thing out?"

"Hm, that is true," Carole agreed.

"What date would you prefer, Kurt?" Burt asked his son.

"Let's see... How about... Wednesday! That gives me a whole week to plan this wedding!" Burt and Carole agreed, and Finn nodded his head. Kurt clapped his hands, his huge smile returning. "Then I need to get this wedding planned! We are going to need to get the _best _wedding dress for you, Miss Hudson! And I need to get you a dashing tuxedo, dad! We also need a great wedding cake, and I already have the wedding cake topper, but don't ask how I got it though!" He didn't let his smile dwindle, despite telling himself how he had found the cake topper. "Then we need people to perform at the wedding, and I have the _perfect_ people!" Finn and the two adults looked at him, wanting to know who those people were. "New Directions is going to perform at your wedding!" Carole and Burt laughed, hugging Kurt while Finn looked at them with a confused look. He had thought he saw Kurt's smile lessen _just a bit_ at the mention of the cake topper and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

**Main Entrance of McKinley High School**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the singing cheerleader coming for her slushie facial!" Karofsky joked when Quinn entered the school. Her face showed no emotion, but on the inside, she felt fear. Even though the big football bullies hadn't slushied her before, Quinn remembered the times she had seen the other Glee clubbers get slushied. She didn't think she- _Quinn Fabray_- would be the one getting the same treatment.

"Leave me alone, Karofsky," Quinn simply replied, walking past him. When she did, he blocked her path, and she stepped back. "You shouldn't even be doing this to me. I am the head Cheerio."

"We only wanted to say 'hi' to you by giving you a nice refreshing drink. Plus, you're fine now without that baby, and you might be someone who tried to make what Coach Sylvester said on the news happen." Quinn closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the slushies fly toward her face. However, the feeling did not come for some reason.

"Hey, Karofsky, get away from her." Quinn opened her eyes and looked at the source of the voice, now facing Sam. He walked towards her and stood next to her. "He didn't do anything to you yet?"

"No, but thanks for coming. I really need to get them away from me right now." Quinn smiled at him, happy that he was here to help her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get rid of them."

"What, is blondie here your boyfriend now?" Karofsky mocked, "Maybe you two are gonna make the new Barbie and Ken dolls!"

"Go. Don't do anything horrible to Quinn."

"And what are _you _going to do about it, trout-lips?" Sam almost flinched from the comment, but he didn't since Karofsky suddenly pushed him. Quinn caught him by the shoulders when he was about to fall back. Sam stood up straight and was wondering whether or not he should counter the bully's move or try to get him and the others to leave without more actions that could lead to a fight.

"Sam?" Quinn and Sam turned their heads and saw Finn coming towards them. "What's... going on?"

"Karofsky was about to throw a slushie at Quinn's face," Sam told him. Finn looked at Karofsky with anger in his eyes.

"Don't touch either of them again," Finn menacingly said to the jock.

"Now what is this, some kind of fairy tale? Two little princes comin' to save the princess?" Finn just glared at him, and Sam stood in front of Quinn. "Let's go, I don't want to deal with both of them right now. I already know the _real_ target _I'm_ looking for, and I am not wasting my time on these guys." Karofsky walked past the three Glee clubbers, the rest of the football team following behind him.

"Thanks, the both of you. I almost got that freezing 'facial'," Quinn thanked the two boys.

"When this was happening, I was just walking around the hallway, since I had been looking for people to talk to. Then, I didn't really know what was happening with you and the football team until I saw the cups in their hands, but I was glad to be here for you anyways," Finn said to her, smiling that odd smile of his.

"Thanks for coming to back me up by the way," Sam added to the thank-you, "If things started to get ugly and you hadn't come along, I would be kicked, slushied, and bruised so many times you wouldn't even recognize me." Finn looked down when he heard 'bruised', remembering Kurt's incident with Karofsky Monday morning. "Something wrong? ... Wait, was it about what happened to Kurt?"

"Yeah, what happened with him? How did he get the bruises?" Quinn asked, a look of concern on her face. She hadn't really interacted with Kurt a lot, besides dance rehearsals sometimes when they were dance partners, but she had somehow came to care for him- just like how she did for the rest of the group.

"Well... I can't tell you. Kurt just... doesn't want a lot of people to know."

"Alright then. If he doesn't want so many people to know, that's fine with me," Sam replied, understanding. If he had gone through what Kurt had, then Sam wouldn't tell a load of people about what happened either. Well, maybe he would tell Quinn...

"It's fine with me, too," Quinn agreed. She really did agree. Even though she didn't talk to Kurt a lot, he had been her partner sometimes when practicing choreography, and they would talk. They _really_ did, only when they were alone if no one could see either of them talking. Despite that fact, she had grown to like Kurt more and considered him a friend.

"Okay. I gotta get to homeroom," Sam immediately said, looking up at the clock over the main entrance doors.

"But homeroom doesn't start for another ten minutes," Finn reminded him.

"I know, but my teacher is sort of strict with time for some reason and he wants the students in his class to get to his class early. It's weird, but well... He's just my teacher. See you guys later."

"Sam, wait." He spun around when he heard Quinn's voice. She came up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks." She gave him a smile, feeling happy that it was returned. Sam turned and walked past the other two teens, speeding up to his classroom as he dodged some students he would almost bump into.

"Again, Finn," Quinn turned to him, "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime," he replied. They both stared at each other for a few more seconds before Finn said, "So, um, I'll see you in Spanish?"

"Yeah. Bye," she said, heading down the hall to her locker. Luckily, she had eight minutes left to reach her locker and get all of her school things, and maybe talk to other Glee club members (possibly Mercedes.) Quinn had started to hang out with Mercedes more now after speaking to her about the baby. The reason why Quinn had spoken to her in the first place was so that she could bond with another girl besides Brittany and Santana. Quinn was fine with talking to the non-cheerio, and was glad she finally started to bond with a girl that did not hang out with another person who seemed to be her opposite. At the moment though, Quinn was just grateful that she had Finn and Sam at her sides to help her with the bullies. She wondered though, as to who they slushied instead...

**Brittany and Santana's Lockers**

"Santana, I really don't like what we did," Brittany said, tightening her ponytail.

The other girl sighed. "Look, Britt, it's a thing of the past. We don't have to remember it right now anyway."

"I still don't like it."

"Do you think I feel okay with it? Because I am not okay, since we got caught by someone. It's worse because it was _Coach Sylvester_. We were lucky she had them blur the photo at all. If she hadn't, then we would be the laughing stock of the school. Or at least, we'd be getting more slushies than Rachel ever had, so maybe that's _even worse_."

"Santana, I didn't want to though. You just told me to do what we did."

"Did you like what we did though?" Brittany looked down, not wanting to respond. She felt guilty about it, even though Santana didn't. Brittany didn't want to do something like that again, but Santana had somehow persuaded her to do it again. It was bad enough she had taken Artie's innocence first, and now she had repeated what she did with him to Santana (only she had already lost her innocence to another guy). There was another thing that had Brittany in a sort of confusion: she liked Artie too. Sure, Brittany liked Santana, although not in the way similar to what they _did_. However, she liked Artie too, in a more boyfriend-to-girlfriend way, except she didn't know if Artie liked her the same way.

"Britt?" Santana's voice sent her back to reality.

"Yeah?" Brittany answered. She turned around to see what Santana was looking at, and she saw the football team approaching them. Then, she noticed something. "Hey, San? Where's Karofsky?"

Noticing that he wasn't there, Santana replied, "I don't know, but at least that's one less sweater wearing bull here." The team stopped in front of both Cheerios, and the girls were suddenly slushied with no warning. Lucky for them, they had learned from the other glee clubbers to close their eyes as soon as they thought all the slush left the cups. When no more ice and water met their faces, they opened their eyes.

"Sorry Karofsky's not here. He had to go to that little boy flower in your club," Azimio (Karofsky's 'second in command') 'apologized', obviously not meaning 'sorry'. "Didn't mean he didn't tell us who to slushie though." He and the rest of the team laughed while leaving the soaking cheerleaders. Both girls faced each other.

"We really have to clean off these uniforms before Coach Sylvester finds us," Brittany said. Santana only sighed angrily, mad that the football team targeted _them_, and not anyone else.

**Finn's Locker**

Finn walked back to his locker, finding nothing else to do. He didn't feel like walking to another person's locker though, and Rachel wasn't at hers for a reason unknown to him. He thought back to the news Kurt, Burt, and Carole had told him. They were really getting _married_. Burt would be his _step_-father, and Kurt would be his... step-_brother_. He now started to think... Would it be awkward now? Not that it wasn't great that his mother was getting married and he would have a step-_brother_, but Kurt _did _have a crush on him before Sectionals. Finn thought that it should be pretty weird having a guy that used to have a crush on him become his new step brother. The boy was going to be a part of his family now...

"Finn?" A high pitched voice brought Finn out of his train of thought. The voice was... Rachel's.

"Oh, hey, Rach."

"Why do you look like you're day dreaming?" Rachel asked. She knew he was lost in thought because he had that look on his face that said 'I-am-not-focused-right-now-and-I-am-just-thinking-of-something-that-is-in-my-mind'. "Is it Kurt, by any chance?"

"Yeah, kind of. Look, I want to help him with Karofsky, but he isn't going to let me. How can he after-"

"Thank goodness you understand!" Rachel interrupted, "I am really worried about him now. What will happen if he gets so hurt that it damages his voice and he can't sing with us at Sectionals? We'll have one less good voice in the club that we might just lose!" Finn looked at her with a 'why would you say that _now_' face. "Sorry." Rachel _is _worried about Kurt, but she also wanted their chances at getting through Sectionals to be high. "So, I need you and the rest of the boys to help Kurt, even when he doesn't know it. That means you have to keep an eye on him through-out the school day."

"What if we can't? He could have a class with Karofsky in it, and we aren't in there with him."

"Well we'll just have to hope for the best that he doesn't get hurt. Maybe you can get in there after class and watch out for him if he's in the classroom alone with Karofsky."

"Okay... Wait, what are the _girls_ going to do if the guys are already doing most of the protecting?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to think of something, since you and the other boys can defend yourselves better if you get into a fight. Me and the girls will try to help Kurt in a more non-violent way, which means in words or just in fashion."

"Fashion?" Finn questioned. Kurt was all about fashion, and he had to admit, he did have good taste in clothes. However, Kurt might not like _Rachel's _sense of fashion. "Rachel, doesn't Kurt _not _like your... fashion?"

"That is true, but I still want to help him. Despite our different styles of clothing, I feel that if we get in touch with Kurt's style, we might just be able to make him a bit happier if he's upset after a bit of bullying from that rude, no-brains football player." Rachel looked at her watch (which she had just bought and might never wear again after today). "I have to get to my homeroom. I'll check on Kurt, since I am going to pass his locker on the way. We'll talk at lunch," Rachel finished, smiling and leaving. When she was gone, Finn headed to his homeroom class. Homeroom was going to start in five minutes.

Kurt felt like just standing there, at his locker, for the rest of the time he had left before going to homeroom. Then again, he didn't want to get hurt by Karofsky again, since the bully walked past his locker everyday just to hurt the soprano. Burt and Carole had already left after they met Mr. Schue to tell him about their wedding and that Kurt planned on having New Directions perform there. Mr. Schue was happy to accept the invitation and said that he would have suggestions for the song they would perform right away. Kurt smiled at the thought of the wedding and took out the bride and groom cake topper. He hugged it, holding it to his chest.  
>"This is going to be a wedding no one will forget!"Kurt whispered happily to himself. Rachel walked around the corner and saw Kurt hugging the little statue. She smiled to herself, happy that he was happy right now. However, she was pushed aside by someone walking by, and by the time she realized it was Karofsky, the bully had reached Kurt.<p>

"Hey, Hummel. Can I have whatever's in your hands?" Karofsky asked in a fake-sweet tone. Kurt didn't respond, only staring at the bully in front of him with fear. The football player took the cake topper out of the glee clubber's hands and said, "Thanks." Kurt stood still, and Karofsky pushed him into the locker, hard enough to make Kurt.

"David!" Both boys turned their heads and saw Coach Sylvester coming their way. "Is David bullying you, Little Gaga?" Sue asked the other boy. Kurt's eyes looked at Karofsky, who looked back with a face that said "Don't you dare".

After a moment, Kurt responded, "Yes. Yes, he is. He took that wedding cake topper from me and pushed me."

"Alright. Nice to know the truth. David, you are going to be serving one detention with me. I know about you're football practice today, so I will be informing Mr. Tanaka of this. Do not let me catch you bullying Baby Face here again. I'll be giving this back." Sue took the topper away from Karofsky and gave it back to Kurt. "Now get to class." Karofsky, not being able to give Kurt a glare with Sue being next to him, walked to the direction of his homeroom class.

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester," Kurt said. He was glad that she had been here to help him with Karofsky and get the cake topper back. Despite feeling that it wasn't a coincidence she had been out of the principal's office and near his locker, Kurt was still thankful. He gave a barely visible smile.

"Despite how much I want to get rid of this glee club, I have to protect you kids right now to keep my position as principal, even if my place is temporary."

"Well, thanks for the help anyway." Sue nodded and walked back to her office. When she was gone, Rachel grinned as she saw Kurt hug the little cake topper again before putting it back into his locker and getting his books. She turned around and jumped when she saw Finn in front of her.

"Oh, uh, sorry Rach," Finn apologized.

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"Where have you been this morning?"

"That's a question I should be asking you. When I came by your locker this morning, you weren't there. I didn't know where you went, so I waited there for a while. Maybe by the time you came by, I was here."

"Why?" Finn looked around and spotted Kurt, closing his locker. "Oh, you were checking up on Kurt?"

"Yes, I was. Although there was Karofsky, who started a problem by taking something from Kurt. Coach Sylvester saved him though and returned the item after giving Karofsky a detention after school."

"Really? It's great that he finally got some sort of punishment for the bullying... Wait, did you just say that Karofsky _came_ over to Kurt and _started _the problem?"

"Yes, he did, but as I said, Coach Sylvester saved Kurt."

"You didn't do anything? You just watched this happen?" Finn asked quickly.

"Kurt told me not to get involved, remember? Also, Karofsky pushed his way past me and I didn't even notice it was Karofsky until he was at Kurt's locker, and I didn't want to get noticed by Kurt because he might think I really am trying to get involved at the moment and going against what he wants or I am just following him around to monitor his every move," Rachel explained. "Now I want to know where _you _were this morning."

"Okay. I was just at my locker and my mom, Carole, Kurt, and his dad, Burt, came by and told me the news that my mom and his dad were getting married. After Kurt went to his locker and Carole and Burt went to Mr. Schue to talk about having New Directions sing at the wedding, we talked about Kurt and how to protect him when I noticed that the football team, led by Karofsky, were walking down the hallway to the school entrance. I followed them and watched behind a corner when they came to Quinn," Finn said, "I was going to step in when Sam came in and tried to get the team to leave. I couldn't hear what they said clearly, but when Karofsky pushed him, I came up to them. I pretended I had no clue what was going on, and Sam just told me they were going to slushie Quinn. So, I tried to get Karofsky and the rest of his team to back off. At first, he only made a joke about us and I thought we were going to get in a fight, but then, he said he was going to find his 'real' target and they left."

"I guess Kurt was his 'real' target," Rachel figured out, "I wish I did something to help Kurt now... Also, I should ask you what you asked me. Why did you just watch and do nothing when it was happening?"

"At least I did something and tried to defend Quinn! If it was Kurt, I would have done the same thing, especially since he is going to be my new _step-brother_," Finn replied, "Rach, why were you watching Kurt?"

"To keep an eye on him of course," she answered, "You and I are the only ones who know about how to protect Kurt right now, since everyone is probably heading to homeroom and we really can't just walk into classrooms and disrupt class to talk to them. Remember what I told you before? I was going to have a meeting with the girls while you have one with the boys, except without Kurt."

"Wait, how are we going to have meetings without Kurt noticing we're gone?"

"Well, I am going to have my meeting after glee club today with the girls once all the boys are gone. That way, no one would be interrupting."

"What about Mr. Schue?"

"I'll tell him that we have to have a meeting that involves protecting Kurt from Karofsky. He'll understand. We have to do this for Kurt, Finn," Rachel said, "He is going to be your new step brother, so that means you have to protect him too. That also means you'll have to stand up for him more often now."

"What do you mean? I _would _protect him! I have stood up to Karofsky before!" Finn replied.

"Yes, but did you stand up to him the other times you've seen him bully Kurt? Like when he was always thrown in the dumpsters over and over again?"

"I... I know I didn't, but that's going to change now. I'm going to do what I can as a step-brother to protect him now." Finn took out his cell phone and looked at the time. "We should really get to class."

Rachel glanced at the time shown on the phone and nodded in agreement. "Yes we should. See you at Spanish. By the way, you should consider having your meeting with the other boys at lunch, maybe. At least, you can have the meeting at a time that's different from mine and you have a bit of free time after that." She turned around and headed for class. Finn considered what she said for a moment, and then decided his meeting would take place during lunch, maybe in another empty classroom. He sighed and started thinking about some other ways to protect Kurt with the other boys as he walked to class.

**Teacher Lounge, Lunch**

"Could you tell me what Rachel was talking about with you in the hallway outside the choir room?" Emma asked Will as she wiped the grape in her hand with a moist towelette.

"Well, she said she wanted to have some sort of meeting in the choir room after glee club today," Will said, "Rachel said that it was about protecting Kurt from David."

"Then it's nice that she's trying to help him. This morning, I saw Sue helping Kurt at his locker after David pushed him into it." Emma popped the grape into her mouth.

"Wait, _Sue _was helping him?"

"Yes. I only saw this because I was coming from the other end of the hallway and I could see them from that point. Sue had gotten David to leave, so she really is helping to protect him too."

"I find that hard to believe, though. It's not that I don't want someone helping Kurt. It's just that it's hard to believe _Sue's _doing it, especially since she is trying to destroy the club," Will told her. He did like that Kurt was allowing someone to help him, but why it had to be Sue was something that he didn't understand. Was it because Sue was the principal (temporarily, of course)?

"I think so too, actually, but at least Kurt has some help."  
>"I've noticed that he doesn't like to have people help him..."<p>

"He says he doesn't want to have people involved in his problems, mainly, this one. Kurt kindly rejected my help though. I really want to do something for him now. Maybe you should too, Will." Emma waited for him to respond as he looked down, probably thinking. What could he do about this bullying problem Kurt was having? The boy wouldn't accept his, Emma's, or even the other glee kids' help (Rachel had told him about this when she spoke with him). Will sighed and looked back up at Emma.

"I don't know what to do about this, Emma. Kurt's just not that willing to accept our help."

"Well, I've been thinking about talking to him again to speak about what had happened this morning, since I don't know what the situation was."

"Thanks for telling me, Em." Will gave her a smile, and she returned it before eating another grape she had wiped.

"By the way Will, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Carl on Monday. I didn't think he would tell you... what he said." Emma looked down in guilt. She didn't want Carl to act like that to Will now, even after the Rocky Horror Glee Show. Carl had never said that before about anyone (that she knew of), but there was no way he could be that jealous of Will. He liked (more like loved, from what she thought and how he acted) her a lot, and she had felt the same for Will before the club had started. "And I'm sorry that he had talked to the kids like that. I thought that he really liked them, but maybe that was just what I wanted..."

"Don't worry. It's okay, Em. I should be the one to say sorry. If I had said no to your invitation to BreadStix, then maybe what happened wouldn't have happened. Also, I'm sorry about how the kids yelled at him for saying that to me. I wouldn't have wanted them to yell at him for that, since I'm okay. Besides, you already know that I wouldn't do or want to do what he told me." Will took a moist towelette and a grape from the small container near Emma's bag and started wiping it. After almost a minute passed, Will, using the moist towelette, put the grape in Emma's hand. She smiled at him and chewed the grape as he spoke again. "I think the kids should be apologizing to Carl though."

"Oh. See, Carl said that he didn't want to come back and see the kids after they yelled at them. So, it's okay." There was a short silence after Emma stopped talking.

"I just remembered to tell you, Em, that Kurt's father and Finn's mother are getting married!" Will told her with a grin. Th same little smile showed up on Emma's face.

"Really? That's wonderful news!"

"Kurt's father said that Kurt wanted our glee club to sing at their wedding! I accepted the offer, so now, I am going to have the kids think of suggestions for the song we're going to sing!"

"That is so sweet of Kurt to suggest you and the other kids perform. It is something he would do, of course, considering how close all of you are," Emma said, her smile becoming a bit bigger.

Will agreed, handing her another wiped grape. "Yes, he would. He and the others are a lot more closer than the other students don't think."

**Empty English Room, During Lunch**

"The reason why I had all of you come here is because I needed to talk about Kurt," Finn said, standing in front of the classroom. He had found all of the boys, except Kurt, and had gotten them to leave the cafeteria after they had finished their lunches. Kurt hadn't noticed the boys were gone, since he had been telling the girls about the wedding and that New Directions would perform. In his excitement, he hadn't noticed the other boys following Finn out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked.

"He's still being bullied by Karofsky, but Rachel and I have decided that we would try to help and protect Kurt, even when he doesn't know it. I have all of you here now because I wanted to tell you how we're going to keep an eye on Kurt without him seeing us doing that. We'll have to watch his back in the morning, since that's the first time Karofsky starts bullying Kurt. Then, someone's going to have to watch him when he leaves a class that's near Karofsky's, especially if they're in the same class."

"My locker's kind of close to his, so I'll watch in case Karofsky comes by," Puck told him, "If he does something that really hurts Kurt, can I kick the guy's ass?"

"No. Just try to get him to back off, at least. We don't want you to get in trouble and then not be there to protect Kurt again the next day," Finn responded.

"Fine, but I might just fake a punch or something to get him to leave."

"Anyway, who has at least one class with Kurt?"

"Me and Mike do," Artie answered, "We have science with him, but I can't really do anything if we find Karofsky."

"We'll look out for him in the hallway when Kurt leaves the room," Mike said.

Sam got out of the chair in the middle of two student desks and sat on one desk. "Besides Spanish and History, I don't have any other classes with Kurt. I'll watch his back on the way to class and when he leaves."

"Great. So, we all have places we can protect Kurt," Finn concluded.

"I just want to say," Sam started, "that I kind of feel like we'd be 'stalking' Kurt. If you just think about it, it kind of seems that way. We're going to be following him around for most of the day, and as you told us, the girls are doing the same."

"Sam's kind of right," Mike agreed, "We are, in a way, stalking Kurt."

"Are you sure you thought this through Finn?" Artie asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, what happens if Kurt finds out that we're following him around all day? Because if that ever happened to me, I would just find it creepy," Puck said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, a bit far away from the door. No one noticed they had left it open.

Finn thought of a response to the questions. What would Kurt do if he found out about his friends _protecting_ him (except, Kurt might think of it as doing this 'behind his back')? Kurt obviously did not want anyone's help with Karofsky, but Finn couldn't just let the bully hurt Kurt like this, especially now that they were going to be step-brothers. "I... I don't know what's going to happen is he finds out, but I know that it's better if we help Kurt. It's better than not doing anything at all and letting him get hurt! It's something I really should be doing now that I'm about to be his step-brother."

Sam understood how Finn felt, even though no one else knew. He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. We should go through with this. I'll try to protect Kurt as much as I can if Karofsky shows up."

"I will too," Artie said, "I may not be able to hurt him physically though."

"Artie and I'll do the same," Mike added.

"I'll try not to punch him too hard or shove him," Puck told Finn, "Just don't expect me to be all nice to Karofsky if he pisses me off too much."

"Okay then. We should get back to lunch soon. Kurt could be looking for us by now, or he could be asking the girls where we went," Finn said, heading to the door. The other four boys followed and went back to the cafeteria."

**Cafeteria**

Rachel and Kurt were sitting alone at the table the glee kids normally sat at. The boys, who had been having their meeting, were not back yet. Kurt didn't feel like asking where they went and only finished his lunch. Quinn and Mercedes had went to their next class early (even though class did not start for another 10 minutes) to just talk. Mercedes, noticing that Tina (besides Rachel) would have no other person to talk to since Mike and Artie were with Finn, invited her to join her and Quinn. Tina accepted and followed them, knowing that she would have to go to her class when lunch is over and everyone would be in the hallway. Brittany and Santana went to the closest bathroom to try and get rid of the last few hints of slushie left on their uniforms. Lucky for them, the stains were actually coming of.**  
><strong>

"So, Kurt, do you want to maybe go shopping on Saturday?" Rachel asked, not knowing what else to ask. She knew Kurt normally went out to the mall to buy clothes with Mercedes most of the time, and she felt that maybe she could spend time with him to strengthen the friendship (she thinks they have). Kurt stopped drinking the bottle of spring water in his hand and raised his eyebrow at the question.

"_You_, Rachel, want to go shopping with me?" Kurt questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you could help me get a better set of clothes! Something that's at least better than what I have now..." Rachel responded, pointing down at the clothes she was wearing. Today, she had worn a blue and gray argyle sweater with a gray skirt and black leggings. Kurt gave her a look that said '_Why...?_' "My dads bought it just yesterday and wanted me to wear this. I didn't want to be rude and tell them 'no', since this was one of the very _few _times they had bought me new clothes themselves. So, yes, I do want to go with you."

"Hm. I would say no, but considering how _horrible _you look in that outfit right now, I just _have _to help you." Kurt looked at her outfit again and added, "I can't believe your dads had bought _that _for you instead of something."

"Well, they don't have the best sense of style like you do," she said, smiling a bit while giving the compliment.

"Clearly..." When Rachel didn't respond and continued just sitting there, possibly daydreaming about Broadway or something he didn't feel like , Kurt said, "So, I hear you're worried about me?"

Rachel looked at him and answered, "Well... yes. You really need some help, Kurt. You know that."

"I don't want help. Someone can get hurt, especially since it's _Karofsky _we're talking about-the guy that continuously bullied me throughout the year and is on the football team and _punched and bruised my face_. The same thing could happen to the rest of you and I really can't let that happen."

"So you're just going to let him do this to you over and over again?" Rachel asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, if you haven't noticed, I am fine with his bullying. I'm not affected by this."

"Oh, really? You missed easy questions on _Spanish_ homework! If there is one thing we know, you are the best at that class. Why would you miss them?"

"I was bruised the other day remember? I couldn't let my dad see my face so I stayed in my room on my bed. My dad was in the living room most of the time, so I couldn't go over there to get my bag and my homework. I had finished the questions that would be more challenging first so that at home, I could do them there. However, because of the beating my face had received from Karofsky on Monday, I couldn't get to my bag without my dad noticing me. So, I kind of just... forgot to do them the next day before Spanish."

Rachel's head cocked to the side slightly. "You _forgot_? That's not something I would think you'd do!"

Another sigh came from Kurt. "Like you would know me enough to know I would?" No answer came. "Exactly." The both of them stopped talking for a few minutes, Rachel only staring at the ground thinking and Kurt just finishing up his water bottle.

"So, do you still want to go shopping?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course I have to get you better clothes, and by that, I mean clothes that are better than the ones you've worn everyday." Kurt glanced at her outfit again. "Ugh, especially better than what you're wearing today." He stood up and walked over to the nearest trash can, throwing his now empty water bottle in. He sat back in his seat next to Rachel. "Also, I know you can't drive yet, so I will have to pick you up. Maybe around twelve we'll go. Although, the wedding is going to start at around 8 at night, so we'll have be be back at our homes a few hours before than to get ready."

"Great, then I guess I know what I am going to do on Saturday!" Rachel said with a smile.

Kurt looked at his cell phone screen for the time. "Oh, I have to go to Ms. Pillsbury!" He started to leave, but turned around. "And Rachel? Please don't make some sort of reference to Phineas and Ferb. It just does not suit you to do something like that." With that said, he headed for the doors. Rachel thought of what he said. _Phineas and Ferb... Oh, it was that colorful show I saw while I was going through random channels_, Rachel thought,_ I did only watch one episode but I did catch what that boy (was it Phineas?) was saying... Was it 'Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!'? ... Now that I think about it, Kurt is kind of right. This just does not suit me._

**Counselor Office**

Kurt knocked on the office door, despite it being open already. Emma looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, Kurt," she greeted him, sitting up straight and putting her hands in her lap.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt stood in the space between the empty chair and the counselor's desk in front of it. "I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a wedding. My dad and Finn's mom are getting married."

"Oh, of course! Will already told me about it! It is quite nice of you to plan the wedding for them. Yes, I will go," Emma replied, her doe eyes sparkling.

Kurt grinned at the answer. "Great! We have another person coming to the wedding! It's going to be at around 8! If you want maybe you should ask Mr. Schue to drive with you! Although, considering the fact that you will be bringing Mr. Howell with you..."

"Oh, I'm not going to be inviting Carl. After what had happened on Tuesday with you and the other kids, I don't think it would be a good idea for him to come." Emma's eyes looked at her hands for a quick moment before looking back at Kurt. "I would find it a bit rude though, not inviting Carl to a wedding."

"Well, he doesn't know any of us very well and he doesn't get along with Mr. Schue. Also, he seems to not like us because of Mr. Schue or he just finds us annoying."

"I am sorry about Carl on Tuesday. If I may ask, why were you and the rest of the Glee kids asking Carl and I about our relationship?"

"We're sorry about asking about that. It's just that, well, don't tell any of the others, but we would like to see you and Mr. Schue back together," Kurt told her. He probably wouldn't have told Emma this, but he thought that because of how much closer he had become to her after talking to her these past few days, it was worth telling her. "It sort of upset a few of us a bit that you and Mr. Schue were over, and that you and Mr. Howell are in a relationship right now. In my opinion, Mr. Schue is a better match for you. What caused you to break up with him?"

"Well," Emma started, clearing her throat, "Will had been seeing other women behind my back. I don't see why he would have to do something like that since we were finally in a relationship. So, I confronted him about it and broke up with him in front of most of the staff."

"Oh. Hm, I see why you would confront him. Although, why would you still not date him?"

"I-uh, have Carl now. He is helping me with my, um, health issue. Will hasn't helped me like Carl has." Kurt understood what she meant by 'health issue' (her OCD). "Carl is helpful and he has helped me get over my OCD, or at least, start to get over it."

"Ms. Pillsbury, is Mr. Howell nice to you? Because how he acted towards me and the other glee clubbers makes him 'seem' not as nice as we thought."

"Of course he's nice. It's just that... he sort of has an issue with Will after what had happened at BreadStix and the 'Rocky Horror Glee Show'. I guess he was just letting some of the anger after our date at BreadStix out on you kids by being annoyed somehow."

"Okay. I have to go now. I have to go speak to Rachel again. Sorry to end the conversation so fast, Ms. Pillsbury."

"It's fine, Kurt. Wait, did you say, um, Rachel?"

"Yes. She wanted to go shopping with me on Saturday. I'm not sure why, but I have to say yes. Mercedes can't come because she was going to hang out with Quinn before the wedding, and because I think they should have a bit of 'bonding' time alone, I decided to leave them to their time together."

"Not that this is an issue, but why are you bringing Rachel with you?"

"She offered. I don't know why, but I know she has a reason for asking me of all people to go shopping with her. Although I think that it is a perfect time to try and update her wardrobe at least. Truthfully, she dresses in an eccentric way similar to a miniature Willy Wonka. By that, I mean the original. If you'd like, you can come with us Ms. Pillsbury."

"Thank you for the offer Kurt, but I think I'll pass. I have to talk to Will again, and I have to tell him that I'm coming to the wedding. Then, I'll have to ask him for a ride because Carl is not going to come if Will is."

"Alright. I'll see you at the wedding, then." Kurt gave her a smile and left the office, walking back to the cafeteria. Emma took out her cell phone and saw that she had a new message- and luckily, it was from the man she wanted to talk to. She smiled a bit and responded to the message.

**Glee Club**

"Okay, everyone! We need to think of a good song to sing at the wedding!" Will said, writing 'Wedding Songs' on the white board hanging on the choir room's wall, "This is a really special occasion and we need to make it a really great performance with a really great song! So, does anyone have a request right now?" The teens started talking to each other, actually talking about songs for the wedding. Mercedes was busy talking to Quinn, Rachel quickly turned to Finn and the two of them started their conversation, Rachel doing most of the song suggesting. Tina, Mike, and Artie were sitting in a sort-of triangle and were thinking of a bit of choreography with their song. Santana and Brittany sat next to each other and, because everyone else was so busy chatting, started to talk about what had happened on the news. Brittany, of course, was not okay with the subject. Quinn and Mercedes allowed Sam to join their little group when they noticed he was sitting alone, looking around him at all the other singers. He saw Kurt, who was only sitting in his seat with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap, for less than a second before he was pulled out of his seat by the two girls and put into the chair closest to their seats.

Will, seeing that the glee clubbers were busy discussing songs, decided to let them think for a few more minutes and sat on the piano seat. He thought about texting Emma for a moment, but decided not to, even though he really wanted to. He had to concentrate on finding a good song for the wedding. Then again, he could just ask her for a bit of help-if she wanted to, of course. Will took his iPhone out of his pocket and sent a text message to Emma. She had told him that she was going to the wedding, after Kurt invited her. Emma asked for a ride, knowing that Carl was obviously going to have a problem with her going to a wedding with him.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel called, seeing that he was alone. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored tone. He wasn't actually bored, but he only sounded like he was anyway. She had taken him out of his thoughts, which were about songs for the wedding and the wedding dress and tuxedo he was trying to picture for Carole and his dad.

"Would you like to join me and Finn in our conversation?" Finn looked over at Kurt, hoping he would say yes. Finn wanted to talk to Kurt more before the wedding, about anything that was on his mind. He at least wanted to bond with Kurt a bit. Kurt held the sigh that was about to escape his lips.

"Okay," he replied. He pulled a chair closer to them and sat down. "So, any sort of wedding songs in mind yet?" He smiled a bit while asking. Rachel and Finn (mostly Rachel) told him a few ideas while Kurt listened to each one, thinking about each of them and wondering which would be good for the wedding.

"Britt, you know that no one else knows it was us," Santana told her fellow Cheerio, "and there's nothing to worry about. The picture was blurred and most of the people in this school are so stupid they won't even recognize anything in the photo that looks like us. Plus, they won't even suspect anything, so we're fine."

"Santana, I still don't agree with what we did though. I feel really bad about it," Brittany replied. She wasn't okay going behind Artie's back, now that they were dating. Even though Brittany had taken Artie's virginity before (and lost him as her duet partner), she still felt guilty. "I don't like going behind his back."

"Well, Britt are you going to tell him? It would be better for him not to know, obviously." They both glanced over at Artie, who was laughing with Tina as Mike who was moving his hands as if he was dancing. Brittany turned back to Santana.

"I won't tell him... I just feel guilty about what we did." They both continued their conversation for the rest of the time they had before Mr. Schue decided to speak to everyone. Sam listened to Mercedes and Quinn's song suggestions but did not suggest any. He didn't really know a good song for the wedding, and the last time he had suggested a wedding song was at his cousin's wedding somewhere in a different state. Although he didn't remember what happened after the wedding.

"Sam have any suggestions?" Mercedes asked with a sweet smile. Quinn gave him the same one, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I actually don't have any in mind. I haven't been to a wedding in a few years."

"In a few years?" Quinn asked, curious.

"I went to my cousin's wedding a few years ago, although I suggested the song that would be sung. Then again, I can't remember what happened after the wedding, or even the song I picked. So for now, I don't know what song we should sing."

"We could ask Kurt. He's been excited about this wedding since this morning. I just hope he doesn't go overboard." Quinn glanced over at Kurt, who was talking to Finn and Rachel. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the sight of her ex-boyfriend sitting with Rachel. Sure, she told herself she was happy that Finn was happy, but she could have been wrong. "He's been so happy lately."

"Of course he is," Mercedes said, "Something as big as this has got to make him happy. Although he might have to take all of us girls to the mall to go 'dress shopping'."

"He told the guys that he was going to take us shopping for tuxedos tomorrow," Sam told them, "He said we had to look as 'sharp as a dagger' and more 'handsome than the Prince Charmings told in fairy tales'. I have no idea where he came up with those words. But... sharp as a _dagger_?" The three of them laughed at the odd similarity Kurt created.

Kurt was smiling as big as his smile could get. He told Finn and Rachel all about his plans to buy the boys tuxedos and the girls their dresses, the wedding decorations, the cake, and finding the right place to have the party. Finn and Rachel stayed quiet to listen to his plans. Both of them were glad to see Kurt in such a good mood. He wanted the wedding to be the best wedding he, Burt, Carole, and the glee club would ever see in their entire lives. Well, at least until Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury get married.

Emma stood up from her desk, about to head to the choir room to see the Glee kids and Will. She didn't have another reason to leave Carl waiting at the apartment they shared, but it wasn't like they had any other plans. He would be home a few hours later anyway. She picked up her bag and started to head for the door. However Emma received a text message just as she was about to open it. She looked at the screen and saw the message was from Carl. After reading it, she sighed, not knowing how to reply. After a moment, she decided she wouldn't, but she knew she would have to explain to Carl why she didn't reply. Emma put her cellphone back in her bag and headed for the choir room.

"Speaking of that, when are we going to continue that little plan we all came up with?" Kurt asked. He wondered what they were were going to do now.

"Well, uh... Actually, I don't know, we haven't really thought about it since Carl left our last practice," Finn replied, "Rach, do you know what we're gonna do?"

"I'm not sure now. I mean, after Carl became so annoyed with us last time, I don't even know if it's a good idea to continue," Rachel answered, glancing over at Will who was greeting Emma. "I want to continue the plan. It's just that- Well what if Carl figured out we were trying to get Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury together? That would be a big problem for us considering how Carl and Mr. Schue are on bad terms and Ms. Pillsbury is basically caught in a love triangle!" _I have to admit, I have felt how she must feel now, _Rachel thought, remembering what had happened with her and Jessie.

"We can't stop now, you know. We've already started this plan to have Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury get together and we shouldn't stop now," Kurt told them, "Although I have to say, I cannot _believe _we were so oblivious to how Ms. Pillsbury was basically infatuated with Mr. Schue before Regionals. Honestly, how could _I _have missed that fact?"

"We have only started to pay attention to their relationship now," Finn said, "Before Regionals, we would sometimes just go to Ms. Pillsbury for help on really small things. Well, sometimes they're not so small, but still."

"We're going to continue with this plan until they end up together!" Rachel said. "Kurt, didn't you say she was coming to the wedding?"

"Yes. I invited her." He smiled. "After all, I just wanted to do something nice for her considering how we've been talking a bit in the last couple of days. Oh, I just remembered, I need to get her a good dress!"

"Can't she just buy one by herself?" Finn asked.

"Finn, do you not remember Ms. Pillsbury enjoys wearing bright-colored clothes with cardigans and skirts? Believe me, I need to help her with a dress too. I might talk to her tomorrow about going shopping tomorrow, since I am going to take the boys to the mall tomorrow to get tuxedos and get Rachel and the other girls their dresses."

Rachel looked at him, surprised. "Wait, you're going to bring the boys?"

"Yes, hopefully, if they all agree. If they don't then I will just have to drag them against their wills. Well except Puck. He's going to be a problem." The three of them looked up at Mr. Schue, along with the other glee kids. Ms. Pillsbury stood behind him, smiling again.

Will clapped his hands and said, "Okay, so any song suggestions yet?"

"Well, what about 'I Could've Danced All Night'?" Rachel asked, "It's a romantic song!"

"Alright, that one's a good suggestion! Anything else?"

"We could try 'Just the Way you Are'," Finn said.

"Anyone else?"

The glee kids told Will the rest of the suggestions they had. Emma stood near the piano behind him, thinking about each of the songs.

"Okay, these are great songs, guys! I'll think about each one. You guys should problably get ready for the wedding, starting with clothes," Will told them. Kurt stood up and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"I will be taking the boys shopping on Friday at the mall. Ms. Pillsbury will be coming with me tomorrow so that I can find her a beautiful dress to wear when she goes. Mr. Schue, would you like to come with us, by any chance?"

"I guess I could come. I don't have any other plans to go anywhere before the wedding anyway." Emma smiled a bit when he agreed to go.

Kurt smiled. "Great! On Saturday I will be bringing Rachel and the rest of the girls to get their dresses. And believe me, I will get only the _best _clothes for everyone!"

"Just remember I don't want to stay for long," Puck reminded them, "I don't like going to the mall."

"We'll make sure he doesn't take anything 'on accident'," Sam said.

"Hey, I am not going to steal anything!"

"_Anyway, _I will be picking Rachel up first because she- surprisingly -wanted to go shopping with me on Saturday," Kurt continued, "Rachel, I will be picking you up at 10. Then I will pick up the other girls after 12. Boys I will just bring all of you to the mall right afterschool on Friday. Relax, we'll only be there for one or two hours," he added when he noticed Puck's slight glare and raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, you're picking _Rachel _up first?" Quinn asked. "And you are still planning on taking her?"

"That's a _huge _shock," Santana said, not looking surprised at all, "Since when did you and Hummel start hanging out?"

"We only started to because we had to work together for the duet assignment," Rachel told her, "Why does it matter so much that I am going to be picked up first anyway?"

"It's just weird that Frankenstein's girlfriend is going to the mall with his soon-to-be baby brother," Santana said in a bored voice.

"Who says I am his 'baby' step-brother?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did. Even if you're not the baby brother you still look like one."

"Santana, don't insult him," Finn said.

"Oh no, it's fine," Kurt replied, "I don't take that as an offence. Why would it be anyway?"

"Guys." All of the glee clubbers looked at Will. "Look, it doesn't actually matter if Rachel is picked up first. It was Rachel's choice to go to the mall with him."

"That's right. It was Kurt's decision to allow her to come, and therefore, it is okay with both of them," Emma added, "So, wedding songs?" Most of the teens had forgotten she was even in the room.

"Oh right. Okay guys. I'll take a look at them all and tell you guys tomorrow about what to sing." At that moment, the bell rang, telling everyone in the room that glee club was over for today. "See you guys tomorrow!" He turned to Emma and they both entered Will's office, leaving the teens to get their things and go home.

Mike, Tina, and Artie were walking home together, since Brittany had told Artie she would be going home with Santana to talk. Sam was going to walk home, since he didn't want anyone to know where he lived. Quinn and Mercedes offered him a ride and to walk home with him but he declined. Kurt was going to drive home and offered Finn a ride, which included Rachel just because she was there. Finn said no to the offer because he didn't want to give Kurt the trouble of dropping him off to the Hudson home and then drive back to his own home.

"Finn, are you sure? I don't want to let you walk home ," Kurt said.

"It's fine Kurt, really," Finn assured him, "I am okay with walking home."

"Also I will be walking with you," Rachel told him.

"But aren't one of your dads going to pick you up?"

"No, I would rather walk with you."

"Alright then." Kurt went over to his chair to pick up his things. Rachel tapped Finn's shoulder to get his attention.

"Did you talk to the boys yet?"

"Yeah, we talked in that empty English room near the cafeteria. Did you talk to the girls?" Rachel looked over at Kurt, making sure he wasn't listening.

She whispered to Finn, "No not yet. Once Kurt leaves we're going to. The girls are going to be waiting for me to get them, since they're going to be waiting behind one of the dumpsters outside."

"Why the dumpster?"

"It's the only spot Kurt won't check and he won't see them once he leaves this room. I just hope he leaves soon so they won't have to wait for so long." The both of them looked at Kurt, who was picking up his bag and about to leave. He turned to them and noticed them watching.

"Is there something I can help you with?Why are you guys still here?"

Rachel didn't move her head, but her eyes looked over at Finn. Finn replied, "Well, I was just here waiting for Rachel. She was, uh, just calling her dads to make sure they weren't coming to pick her up before we started walking."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just had to see whether they were going to pick up or not, and they didn't. So I can walk with Finn."

"Alright," Kurt said, "I guess I will see the both of you tomorrow." He walked past them and stopped near the door, turning around. "Oh, and Rachel? Wear something decent to the mall on Saturday. I don't want to go shopping with someone who's wearing a hideous outfit that was made 7 years ago." He then headed out the door.

"Well, that went well... I think," Finn said when he was sure Kurt was gone.

"I guess. For his information though, this outfit was made last year." Rachel looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a yellow cardigan with a lime green skirt, along with plain white knee socks and striped sneakers. "I'll have to go through all the clothes in my closet for something that's 'decent' for Kurt's taste."

"Shouldn't you get the girls now so you can have that meeting?" Finn asked.

"Oh, right!" She opened her cell phone and called Brittany. She had kept the Cheerio's phone number since they had last went to the mall. Brittany went to Toys R' Us afterwards, brought Rachel with her, and bought a pink unicorn that would go along with her blue one in her closet. Brittany wanted to 'express her inner unicorn'.

"Hello?"

"Brittany, it's Rachel. Kurt's gone. Can you and the girls come to the choir room now?"

"Sure, Rach." Rachel heard sounds on the other side of the phone, meaning the girls were heading there now. When the call ended, Rachel put her phone back in her pocket. "They're coming here now. Finn, maybe you should stay out of the room for a bit."

"Why? I already talked to the boys, and I already know what you and the girls are planning on doing."

"Well I would just think it would be better for you to stay out of the meeting right now. It would be kind of fair since there weren't any girls at your meeting."

"Alright, I guess." Finn walked out of the room and leaned against the wall to the right of the door. He saw the girls coming his way.

Kurt sat in his car, thinking of the wedding. He just came to his car after speaking to Ms. Pillsbury, who was cheerful after speaking to Mr. Schuester. The two of them were chatting about having coffee tomorrow since Mr. Howell, as Ms. Pillsbury said, would be at all day after he had to schedule an appointment for a family, where the five children had to get their teeth cleaned. He smiled at the thought of the two adults having coffee together. He reached into one of his pockets in his bag to grab his cell phone and check the time to see if he could get a drink at the Lima Bean before getting to work on his homework, but found nothing. Kurt frowned and checked the other two inside.

"Maybe I left it in the choir room," Kurt told himself, stepping out of his car. He locked his car and headed for the double doors. As he stepped inside he realized that he hadn't seen any of the girls leave and walk home. Mercedes would have said bye and that she would text him later if she had left, and she was leaving with Quinn and Sam. When he entered the school he saw the choir door open slightly, and he thought he could hear Rachel's voice. Kurt raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the choir room and hid behind the door, listening.

"... and hopefully, we might be able to keep Karofsky out of the way and protect Kurt whenever he needs help," Kurt heard Rachel say. He frowned at this. _She is **still **trying to help me? Why can't she just leave me be?_ He pulled the door open and stepped inside. All of the girls were sitting in chairs, except for Rachel who was standing. Finn had just left Mr. Schuester's office when Kurt entered and stood in front of the door. Everyone looked over at Kurt, not expecting him to be in the room.

"Kurt," Rachel said, looking surprised.

"Rachel, what's going on? Why are all of the girls-and Finn- in here, and what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutely sorry for the VERY long wait!<strong>

**I have been trying to update but I have been waaaaay too busy! Marching band and projects have been taking up my freetime, so I had to add bits and pieces to this chapter whenever I can! The next chapter won't be coming for a while, though, so be patient (if you can!) This whole chapter (including these author's notes) make the chapter OVER 13,000 words long! (Exact # of words: 13, 061) Hopefully this chapter can make up for the long wait.**

**Also, Hummelberry will have more 'hints' later on, but are 'subtle'. As in, they aren't all 'romantic' but are more shown in the friendship that's growing between Kurt and Rachel because of Rachel's worry over Kurt and Kurt's sort-of friendliness towards her after the first 3 chapters. Wemma, in my opinion, has had more hints than Hummelberry so far. Carl won't show up very much now, but there will still be Wemma. To add, Wemma will also continue throughout the whole story and have a small impact on Hummelberry near the end of the story.**

**I am going to try to add Finnchel hints more (although I don't know when). There is also a few spots of Brittana because of what they 'did' in the early chapters. I don't support Brittana that much because of how different their personalities are and how they don't really fit, but I do support it a little.**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and added this story to 'Story Alerts', 'Favorites', or added me to 'Favorite Author'. That means a lot :) This is my most popular story so far, so thank you all!**

**gLee**


	7. Wednesday After School: Bonding

**Glee  
>Friendships Grow as Well as Friendships<strong>

***Early Author's Note*  
><strong>

**Yes, I am back again!**  
><strong>I finally wrote this chapter and wrote another chapter for my other stories! I feel like I needed to update since I had new messages about 'Story Alerts' and 'Favorite AuthorStory' on each story.**  
><strong>I have an important Author's Note about the order of the story:<strong>

**~*~ I am changing the date of Burt and Carole's wedding because Kurt can't plan an entire wedding in half a week. I know it's fanfiction, but I feel that it's more realistic to have Kurt plan a wedding with more time on his hands to plan it out carefully rather than (maybe) rush and instantly become Finn's step brother only 7 chapters into the story. I kind of think this is a bit early since barely anything major is happening (or at least in my opinion)** **between the characters that is romantic or friendly. So I would rather get to the wedding a few more chapters later on. Kurt will say the time of the wedding in the story.**

**Alright, now for a few Author's Notes:**

**1. I think I am making the characters a bit OOC… The fact is actually bugging me since I'm trying to make the story as 'Glee-ish' as possible (words from my Author's Note in the first chapter). I'm going to try and tweak the way they act in this Part to make them a bit more In Character, although I don't think I'll do a good job at it. Feel free to tell me in a review if any of the characters are OOC at all.**

**2. After reading the last few chapters again, I have decided to try and add Finnchel into this. It will be a little weird because I am not really used to Finnchel (or at least writing it), so I apologize if the Finnchel scene seems… well, stupid and completely off the top of my head.**

**3. I am trying to start a little issue with Santana and Brittany's situation (the photo Sue currently has of them). I thought that the story needed a little side-story instead of just having the Kurtchel friendship/relationship, so if it isn't going as smoothly, feel free to tell me in a review or by PM-ing me.**

**4. I will attempt to make this chapter shorter. The last two or three chapters were longer than I had thought, and after reading the whole story over, I decided to try and make this Part shorter. So, here's to hoping this one has less words!**

**5. There is a possibility I might update again next week since there is a _possibility _that my Junior School will be having a 'strike' against uniforms this Friday by not wearing uniforms for the whole day. And the principal says she will suspend anyone who does not wear them, so I could be one of those people who are since only the students have actually planned this (yeah, the 7th graders, a year below me, are _really_ serious...). Still though, young kids having a 'strike' against a dress code and going against the principal/vice principal? Can't wait to see how this goes!**

**Read & Review if you have the time!  
><strong>

**Hopefully I can work out the Finnchel scene (buuuut don't count on it). Again, I apologize if the scene seems rather stupid and plain..**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, unfortunately.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday (After school)- Bonding<br>**

**So this is what happened in the last chapter.**

**Burt and Carole tell Finn that they're getting married and Kurt decides to plan the entire wedding so that they can have it on Saturday. Finn doesn't know how to react to it since he doesn't know how to feel about having Kurt as a stepbrother. Kurt then tells them the singers who are going to be at the wedding.**  
><strong>"Then we need people to perform at the wedding, and I have the perfect people! New Directions is going to perform at your wedding!"- Kurt<strong>  
><strong>Brittany and Santana talk about their situation and Brittany still isn't okay with it. Santana feels the same way, but she tries to accept it.<strong>  
><strong>"Do you think I feel okay with it? Because I am not okay, since we got caught by someone. It's worse because it was Coach Sylvester. We were lucky she had them blur the photo at all. If she hadn't, then we would be the laughing stock of the school." - Santana<strong>  
><strong>Emma is invited to the wedding and decides to go with Will. She apologized to him about Carl, and that Carl did not want to see the kids again after their yelling aimed at him. Rachel and Finn keep trying to help Kurt and Finn holds a meeting with the boys during lunch.<strong>  
><strong>"The reason why I had all of you come here is because I needed to talk about Kurt. He's still being bullied by Karofsky, but Rachel and I have decided that we would try to help and protect Kurt, even when he doesn't know it." -Finn<strong>  
><strong>When glee club was over, Rachel and the other girls stayed in the room to talk about how to protect Kurt. Just then, Kurt himself enters the room.<strong>  
><strong>"Rachel, what's going on?" -Kurt<strong>  
><strong>And that's what happened, in the last chapter of this story about-<strong>  
><em><strong>GLEE!<strong>_

**Wednesday, After school, 3:02 PM**  
>Rachel sighed quietly, pulling on a strand of her hair. Finn glanced at her, then looked straight ahead again. She had been silent since they left the school. More specifically, the choir room. Finn understood why, and it was kind of surprising for her to be walking with him after school. Normally, she would get a ride home from one of her dads on weekdays whenever she called them. This time, she didn't bother taking her cell phone out of her bag, not even to check the time. Instead of asking for a ride with someone else, Rachel chose to walk with Finn. He was okay with her choice, although he didn't want her to feel upset- or whatever she had been feeling for the last 10 minutes. Yes, it was a ten minute walk from Rachel's house to the school. Finn allowed Rachel to walk to his house and stay with her to comfort her if she needed it. They both still remembered what happened in the choir room.<p>

_Flashback_

_All eyes were on Rachel waiting for her answer. The other girls did not want to say anything, and Finn didn't think he should speak. Kurt crossed his arms, a slight frown forming on his face._  
><em>"Well?" Kurt said, starting to get impatient. He wanted to get home to check on his dad, but he also wanted to know why Rachel and the other girls were trying to help him. Kurt thought that it would be better to act as if he hadn't heard anything yet to see what Rachel would say.<em>  
><em>"Kurt, we were just talking about… what we should sing for the wedding," Rachel replied, knowing that she sounded believable. If Kurt hadn't known what they were really talking about, he probably would've believed her. The girls and Finn all nodded in agreement.<em>  
><em>Kurt walked over to Rachel and stood in front of her, arms still crossed. "I know you're lying. Why are you doing this?"<em>  
><em>"We want to help you Kurt. We all do. After what Karofsky did to your face-" Rachel waved her hand towards the still visible bruise on Kurt's forehead-" we all felt like we should do something."<em>  
><em>"I know you are trying, Rachel, but this isn't necessary. I can handle this myself."<em>  
><em>"Look, Kurt.," Finn said, "I know that you don't want help but I'm not going to just stand by anymore like I used to and let Karofsky hurt you. I'm with Rachel on this. We're going to help you."<em>  
><em>"Finn-"<em>  
><em>"And as your soon-to-be stepbrother, I have to step up and start protecting you more."<em>  
><em>Quinn piped up and said, "We'll help too. I'm am definitely willing to help you, and the other girls will do the same if they want." She wasn't sure if she was just supporting Finn or if she really wanted to help Kurt. However, she would go with her thought of lending Kurt a hand and acting as a watchful eye.<em>  
><em>The rest of the girls agreed with her, Santana giving an annoyed sigh when she nodded her head. The Latina was not into helping most people, including Kurt. She couldn't deny the fact that she actually thought Karofsky's bullying was dangerous and that she was starting to become worried for the soprano.<em>  
><em>"Thanks for the support girls- and Finn- but, I will emphasize, I DON'T want your help. Now, Rachel, I would like you to conclude this meeting, because I feel there isn't anything else you should be discussing," Kurt told Rachel with a serious face.<em>  
><em>She sighed, staring at the ground sadly before she looked back up at him. "The meetings over. I guess it's time for everyone to go home. Even though she was looking at Kurt, the girls already knew that she was talking to them. Quinn and Mercedes picked up their bags and walked out of the room first, and they could be heard talking in the hallway as they left the building. Before leaving, Tina left the room alone, knowing that Mike and Artie were waiting for the school's front doors. Brittany and Santana walked out of the room after Tina, wanting to discuss their issue about the picture and Sue holding it at Santana's house since her parents weren't home.<em>  
><em>The only people left in the room were Finn, Kurt, and Rachel. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something. After about a minute, Kurt spoke up.<em>  
><em>"Okay, here's my question for you Rachel. Why are you really helping me?"<em>  
><em>Rachel opened her mouth to say something but stopped to thin. Why had she been trying to help Kurt in the first place? He had been bullied by Karofsky for a while, but now she was intent on trying to stop it. Sure, she was worried, which was one clear answer, but what was the other reason? She had grown to care for Kurt in less than a week, and they had somehow become closer.<em>  
><em>"Kurt, I… don't know."<em>  
><em>"That's your answer, Rachel? You don't know why you have started to feel more concerned for me?"<em>  
><em>"She was worried about you," Finn said, trying to help Rachel answer the simple question. It may have been simple to Finn, but it was hard for Rachel.<em>  
><em>"Well, of course, she would be worried, but there has to be a reason as to why she would try to have the whole glee club attempt to protect me. How do I know if Mr. Schue or even Ms. Pillsbury is in on this?" Kurt pressed on.<em>  
><em>"Kurt I'm sorry for trying, but I don't want you to get hurt! Karofsky punched you and you have bruises on your face!" Rachel replied. "We're with you on this, even if you don't want us to be."<em>

_Kurt sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up. "Okay, I am going to say this one more time. Do not help me, Rachel." He turned to Finn and said, "I'll see you later Finn. I need to do more planning and get a cake as soon as possible. Oh, and Carol and and my dad wanted all of us to have some 'bonding time' so Me and my dad will be coming to your house at 6 o'clock to talk." He looked around first to find his keys and saw that they were on his seat._ They probably fell out of the bag's pocket when I picked it up_, Kurt thought. He __walked to his seat, picked up the keys, and left the room without saying anything else._

_Rachel looked at Finn and asked, "Can I walk home with you?"_

_"Wait, you mean, to my house? Shouldn't you get home __to your dads?"_

_"Well, they've been busy lately, and they have to work for the rest of the day."_

_"As long as your okay with coming, okay," Finn replied._

_End of Flashback_

"So, um, Rach?" Finn called. "I just want to know, why do you want to help Kurt so much?"

"Do you really want to ask me that?"

"Well, I'm just curious. It's just, well, you haven't wanted to help him out so much last year, but now you do. It's just (_what's the right word..._) ... weird?" _That was definitely not it_, Finn thought, sighing at his poor choice of words.

"I don't know, Finn," Rachel replied, "After we worked on the mash-up together alone, I just feel like I should help, even if we worked for just two days. I'm really worried about him." She looked up at him. "And you should be too, considering how he's going to be your new step-brother."

"I know. I'm trying to help him now that we're actually planning something, but now that he knows, I don't know if we should try to now. It's clear he doesn't want us to."

"That doesn't mean we should give up." Finn decided not to respond since he heard some sadness in her voice. They walked silently until they finally reached Finn's house. He took out his house key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door. Rachel and Finn entered the house and put their bags on the living room couch. He went to the closet near the stairs and put his coat away, but when he turned around to talk to Rachel, he saw the front door opened with Rachel sitting on the porch steps. Finn walked outside and sat next to her.

"So," Rachel started, "How are you taking Kurt becoming your stepbrother?"

"Good I guess. I was a little weirded out though," Finn said.

"Why?"

"It's kind of, well, strange, that the guy who has a crush on me is going to be my stepbrother. He's also the guy who's bullied by Karofsky and the football team while I stood by and watched. I've watched that happen ever since I first joined the team, and all I did was watch it happen without doing anything to stop it. Then there's the fact that he's gay..."

"Finn, you managed to be his friend in glee club for a year. I thought that you were okay with his sexuality now," Rachel said, moving closer and facing him.

"Yeah, I know, but it still bugs me a little. He has a _crush_ on _me_, and we're going to be _stepbrothers_ soon."

"You can't change that, but he has to get over his crush since you're going to be family now. You'll be fine, Finn. You're going to be his stepbrother, someone he can talk to about anything. The both of you have to be close since you're going to be a bigger family." She smiled at him. "It will make your mother happy if she sees that you and Kurt are getting along, and maybe I'll feel the same as well."

Finn returned the smile. "Thanks Rach." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug. "I still want to know why you want to help him so badly. I mean, you guys didn't get along very well before, if you remember that sing off for 'Defying Gravity'."

"Well that was in the past. We are all changing in some way, and I think it's time me and Kurt finally get along and grow closer. I just want to make him feel safer at least."

"And you're sure that's all?"

"Of course I am Finn. I couldn't be any more sure than I am about being able to get into a high standard performing arts college in the future."

"Okay, Rachel."

"By the way, where is your soon-to-be stepbrother?"

"He said he was going to just get cake, but then he said he wanted to go and tell the wedding planner if they could have the wedding on Saturday."

"Not trying to deny Kurt's rather good planning and negotiating skills, but I highly doubt that it's possible to plan a whole wedding ceremony in less than a week."

Finn chuckled. "You never know. Kurt could actually get this whole thing planned by Saturday. Maybe the ceremony will be closer than we think."

**6:28 PM**

Finn scribbled down the notes he needed for the science test tomorrow. He was glad that he really read and studied for this one, considering how 'huge' it was. Rachel had left at around 4:48 PM since they had both remembered the test and she needed to study just like him. She thought that the both of them being together would possibly a distraction to each other, so she left him so that he could study in peace. He was pretty happy about the choice now since he could probably get an A on the test, or even an A+ if he had enough luck. He briefly took a break from his 'hardcore' studying when Kurt came back into the house at 5:15.

"Hello, Finn. Having fun?" Kurt asked, noticing the open science textbook and notes next to where Finn laid on his bed. Burt was able to get Finn his own bed yesterday when he went to the furniture store with Carole, and he had Kurt's bed moved slightly to make enough room for the new bed.

"Not really, but at least I'm sure I'll pass that science test tomorrow."

"You're just studying now? I studied for it yesterday and the day before."

"When?"

"While you were gone and at Rachel's house doing God knows what," Kurt replied, setting his bag down at the foot of his bed. "I figured that maybe I could use up my alone time to study rather than lock lips with someone or kiss them over and over and _over_ and _over_ again. I'm surprised that you are actually studying this hard though. You normally don't do it this much or focus so hard."

"This test does count a lot for our grades, so I might as well just get a little boost for my final grade."

"That is definitely the truth." Kurt reached into his bag and took out a pamphlet, then sitting next to Finn. "Here."

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"It's a pamphlet I got from Ms. Pillsbury. I decided to have a small chat with her after school, so here it is." He handed the pamphlet to Finn.

" 'Bonding with Your soon-to-be Step-Brother'," Finn said, reading the title out loud. "I really wonder how people make up these things."

"We need to bond more since we are going to be a bigger family," Kurt told him, ignoring the second thing Finn had said, "I think we should spend more time together, get to know more each other, do things we both like, hang out with each other sometimes when you're not so busy lip-smacking with Rachel. We need to get closer so that by the wedding, we already have that step-brother bond and we're used to having each other around."

"What are you suggesting we do to bond?" the male lead of the glee club asked.

"Well, some things I like doing are shopping, practicing for glee club, and currently browsing the bakeries and other stores for _the _perfect wedding cake. I think singing is the first thing we should do since we both do this with the rest of the club."

"Okay then. So, can I ask how the wedding planning is going?"

Kurt sighed and sat next to Finn. "Unfortunately, the closest time I could was Thursday next week at 6 PM. I'm going to need to text the girls, guys excluding you since you are right next to me, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury that I need to rearrange the times each of us are going shopping. I'm going to go text them now." He walked to his bag and took out his cell phone, selecting the names of who he was going to text.

Finn took out his own phone and said, "I'll text the other guys and Mr. Schuester. By the way, you have all of the girls' numbers and Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Of course I do Finn. I talk to most of the girls twenty-four seven, although it's mostly Mercedes I text. She's been talking about this new guy lately, I think his name's Marcus? She seems to be a little crazy about him. Ms. Pillsbury and I gave each other our cell phone numbers after she handed me that pamphlet. We talked about the wedding and the conversation soon turned to Mr. Schue, not much of a surprise."

"What did she say about him?"

"She said that she is really looking forward to going with him since she has been waiting for the most opportune moment to spend some quality time with him. As soon as she finished that sentence, she tried to cover it up by saying 'I mean have a little time to chat with him and finally spend some time together, in a friend-to-friend way'."

"'Friend-to-friend way'?" Finn questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I know, that gave her away and definitely didn't cover up what she said before," Kurt replied, shutting his cellphone, "Alright, I texted all of the girls and Ms. Pillsbury. Did you text her should-be boyfriend, Mister William Schuester, and the other guys?"

"Wait a sec." Finn typed in a few more letters and then pressed Send. "Yeah. I just sent it now."

"Oh good." Kurt went to his own bed and laid down, resting his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling quietly.

After 10 minutes of absolute silence, Finn said, "So, uh... I walked Rachel here."

"Really? She couldn't have gone to her own home and stayed there rather than come here and possibly talk to you or make out? What did she do, make out with you or just talk without any suggestive messages?"

"The second one."

"... What did you two talk about?"

"You."

Kurt turned his head so that he could look at Finn. "Why?"

"She just wanted to talk about what happened, and I had to comfort her after what you told her in the choir room."

"I doubt that she was that affected by what I said. She's faced worse words."

"From who?"

"Hm, let's see. The number one example is miss Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader of the Cheerios and Rachel Berry's apparent enemy. Honestly Finn, how could she not have come into mind? Unless you are totally in love with Quinn, you would think she is a little bit snobby or rude to Rachel and really tell Quinn to knock it off."

Finn laid back on his bed in the same position as Kurt, although keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He did admit to himself that Quinn had the typical 'I'm-popular-and-better-than-everyone-around-me-and-me-and-my-star-boyfriend-are-_the-_couple' attitude, or to put it more simply the typical head cheerleader attitude. Quinn and Rachel were almost complete opposites, besides their 'I'm a star' attitudes at times. Rachel would take the criticism she received from Quinn Fabray, and it did bug Finn sometimes when some (if not all) of her comments were a bit too rude. Finn didn't do anything yet, but he could if he was brave enough to. Quinn had a fierce personality when it came to insulting other people, especially Rachel, and he knew that it would probably scare people at least a little bit (besides Santana, who would probably retort with the word 'bitch' in the sentence), including Finn. Anyways, back to the point. Finn _would love to _defend Rachel, but he knew Quinn would probably chew him out later only to start kissing him.

"Kurt, she _does come into my mind_. It's just that-"

"You don't want Quinn to punish you later. Finn you should start sticking up for Rachel. She might ignore all of those comments Quinn says, but sooner or later the blonde Cheerio will cross the line that Rachel set and she will blow up like a volcano."

"Don't you think you should be telling yourself this kind of advice?" Finn asked him, trying to get back to the topic of their conversation: Rachel.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been sticking up for yourself against _Karofsky_. You ignore him, but soon, Kurt, something big will happen to you if this keeps on going." He didn't get a response and turned his head to look at Kurt, who had returned his own gaze back up at the ceiling. "One thing worth mentioning is Rachel helping you after Karofsky punched you." Slowly, Kurt turned his head to look at Finn.

"How did you know about that?"

Finn hesitated, thinking about whether or not he should tell him Rachel had told him. Kurt sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing what the answer was.

"It was Rachel wasn't it?"

"... Yeah. She told me about it."

Finn thought he heard Kurt mumble, "Damn it, Rachel". _I'__ve never heard him curse before_, Finn thought.

"Dude, she was bound to tell someone, and I'm pretty sure the first person she would tell is me. I can't blame her for wanting to say something, but she should've told Mr. Schue."

"Finn, I didn't want anyone else to know. Although, I already know _you _have told someone. Don't lie, I know you have. Who is it?"

_Why does he have to know these things already and figure them out so fast?_ Finn asked himself.

"I told... Quinn and Sam. I told them after me and Sam 'scared' off Karofsky in the hallway when they were about to slushie Quinn."

"_Wait_, you told Quinn?"

"Kurt, relax. I know she wouldn't want to spread anything about you. I mean, after all, you guys do kind of get along... I think."

"Ugh, Finn, why would you... Nevermind, I'd rather get back to the point of this conversation."

"I know, it's Rachel. She's just trying to help you, Kurt. Why won't you let her?"

"_Because of what happened the last time_-!" Kurt stopped, his eyes widening slightly. "Be-Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Well..." Finn drifted off, thinking of what he should say. _At least he didn't ask about what I said first,_ Kurt thought. "It's not like anything horrible is gonna happen to us, like an accident or anything. Besides getting hurt physically, we can take whatever Karofsky will throw at us, whether it's a slushie... or his fist at our faces. No offense to you or anything."

"It's fine Finn, really. I don't want to have help from you or anyone else in the glee club."

"Ya know... Rachel's trying to help you. She wants to but you reject it."

"I don't want her help either, if she still hasn't gotten the message. I... do appreciate the fact that she is offering some help, but I don't need it."

"Kurt, she was the first person to find you after Karofsky punched you. She helped you first. After that she tries to help you with the Karofsky problem and you won't take it. You ever think maybe she wants to be friends with you, or at least be closer to you?"

"I would rather not be."

Finn covered his face with his hands and sighed into them. "Dude, come on! What about when you guys worked together and sang that 'Alone' and 'All By Myself' mash-up? Didn't you guys have fun?"

"By fun, I hope you mean singing for hours and having some cake. Oh, and I apologized for an outburst. So, yes, that is the 'fun' we had."

"Kurt... I have an idea. Why not bond with Rachel so that we can 'bond'? You know, spend more time with her?"

Kurt replied with an uninterested voice, "And why would spending time with her help us bond?"

"Well, uh, because me and her get along great most of the time and since spending time with her is one thing _I _like to do, _you _could try doing the same thing."

Kurt thought about this for a moment. He _did _have a _little _fun working with Rachel despite his yelling at her. It was a bit fun, he had to admit. As Finn says, spending time with Rachel would help them bond... somehow. _I'll spend time with her and deal with whatever annoying things she does for Finn's sake, _he thought. Although, he couldn't guarantee he probably would say something a bit too rude to her.

"Alright, fine. If it means that we'll bond, then I'll hang out with Rachel. Just don't expect me to be completely nice to her if she irritates me."

Finn smiled at the other boy. "Thanks, man. Hopefully this means you guys will get along-"

"By the way, me doing this counts as something you like to do so that we bond. Next time, we go shopping. Bringing you and the other boys in glee club to the mall to buy tuxedos will count, so there is nothing too big for you to do."

"Okay... So anyways, do you wanna have pizza tonight?" Finn asked, deciding to drop the subject for now. "Burt and Carole said that they're going to a restaurant for dinner."

Kurt grinned immediately and bounced on the spot where he stood. "Oh, they _really went_? I am _so _happy! I told them that they should spend more time together _alone _since they were getting married so I recommended that they should eat dinner at that new restaurant that opened downtown! People who've already gone there are saying that their food is _exquisite_ and heavenly!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in the newspaper and online. I wanted my dad and Carole to have a tasty dinner for their 'date'!" Kurt plopped down onto his bed, the bed bouncing slightly. "When they finally get married, Finn, things are going to get better. I know it." He laid back again and closed his eyes.

Finn chuckled and then said, "That's great Kurt. Glad to see your really enjoying yourself. So, how about the pizza?"

"If you would like Finn, we'll get pizza. Despite how messy it can be, I'll eat it. I'm in a good mood, so I am kind of in the mood for it."

"I'll order right now." Finn jumped up from the bed and headed for the living room. Oddly enough, he always ordered pizza when he was sitting on the living room couch. It was an odd habit he had.

When he left the room, Kurt heard 'Blackbird' play, knowing that he just received a text message. He looked at his phone and checked the he saw who the message was from, Kurt felt his face heat up. He typed in his reply quickly and sent it, holding the phone close to his chest.

"Wow. I am turning into some kind of fan girl." He heard 'Blackbird' play again and looked at the new message. "And I'm too happy right now to care!"

**Chapter completed. Current Time: 9:15 PM~Current Date: 2/16/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Words in Entire Chapter: 6376<br>**

**IT'S BEEN 4 MONTHS!**

**Yeah, so ABSOLUTELY sorry about the _very _long wait. I really don't have as much interest in this story at the moment (I know, how disappointing considering how I'm a glee fan :\) but I am finally continuing my fanfiction stories that I am working on. That means this story, the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, the TWEWY story (that shall not be added until my birthday, the 28th of February), and (Possibly but not likely) the Spectrobes story.**

**Yes, yes, I know. That is kind of a lot to work on at the same time, but I (surprisingly) updated THIS story first, which is different considering that fact that I normally update the Pokemon story first and THEN this one. I really doubt I will update this in February again, so it will be a long wait until I finally update again. Notice that I said _will be a long wait_. I started writing this chapter little by little, doing the same thing for the Pokemon story. I don't know how long it will take, but I know (or think that) I won't give up on this story just yet.**

**Alright so about the chapter...**

**Sorry for making the chapter shorter than the previous chapters. I didn't feel that into writing but I wanted to get this chapter written _soooo _badly because I felt like I needed to update this story already considering the fact that I updated the Pokemon story earlier. I had this _major writer's block_ while writing this chapter, probably because I haven't actually watched enough glee in a while (I missed the Valentine's Day episode! T-T).**

**I consider this chapter a 'filler' chapter since there was barely anything going on at all in this one, and it's almost/about/at least half the size of the previous chapter. Ugh, I need to work more on this story. And there is a lot going on right now in February for some reason!**

**1. I bought a THIRD grind guard. Yeah, such a young person at my age needs one! :\ Lots of stress and all that.**

**2. The 7th graders in my school are all having a 'strike' against uniforms on 2/17/12. They are not wearing their uniforms and are trying to convince more 8th graders, including me, to do the same so that we _might _be able to change the dress code (Note: That won't happen). I mean, they got a PETITION and had 400 signatures! I find it sad how we didn't do this last year but a bunch of kids younger than us could -_-;. They are serious! *Sigh* My school is so dysfunctional this year...**

**3. Sooooo many issues in my school besides the uniform thing... Did I mention my class is watching a movie in history? Sounds fun right (no)? Well we have to write 200 notes about it -_- Ever heard of 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings?' Yeah, we're watching it... Write 200 notes my-!... Nevermind.**

**I could go on and on, but I would rather not. I shouldn't be saying so much on this site anyway but yeah.**

**Anyways, I'm going to go now and listen to Sherlock music (The BBC TV show). Wanna know something? I was listening to the show's music the whole time I was writing this story :) It's an awesome show okay! Look it up if you'd like, or watch it on Netflix. :))  
><strong>

**Enough of my rambling, see you guys later, if you still stick with this story and follow it!**

**(Note: I say this chapter was a bit too... boring for my tastes...)**

**/*~_gLee_~*\  
><strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up that this story had a new chapter added, first of all.  
><strong>

**It's been a long while hasn't it? Heh, I know it has. This story was actually going well in my mind, but I've gotten distracted from it. Don't get me wrong, I have done some writing for the next chapter but I haven't actually gotten anything done for this story (or my Pokemon and Spectrobes story...). Oblivious had been resurrected after it's passing months ago, but as you can see, I haven't been keeping up with the story as I had said, along with this story.  
><strong>

**Well then, since I haven't updated in a while, I am going to...-**

**Wait, what? You think I'm ending this story? Oh, no no no no no no no, I am not! Geez, what'd make you think that? I was just saying I am putting this story on- WAIT FOR IT...**

**Hiatus**

**Yes, that's correct. This story is going to be on Hiatus.**

**Sorry to say that, but I am currently focused on my The World Ends with You story, Memories of My Friends. I know, it sucks that I am doing this to this story despite it being updated months ago. But I have chosen to get the TWEWY story finished first since I have my attention on it the most, as well as on the game itself that I own. I will continue this story when the TWEWY story is finished, but for now, THIS story is on Hiatus.**

**No not _just _this story. The Pokemon and Spectrobes story are on Hiatus as well! And they have this same Author's note inside now.**

**I hope to see the TWEWY story completed, and then return to this story as well as the other two.**

**Until then-**

**This story is asleep.**

**Goodbye for a long time, Readers! If you still want something to read from me, read Memories of My Friends. _And _if any of you have actually played The World Ends with You and are Players, you SHOULD SO check out Armeria's TWEWY stories: How could you, Neku? and For Shibuya's Only Composer. I'm just saying, they are the best TWEWY stories I've read that made me cry by the end! Especially For Shibuya's Only Composer, that made me cry _so much_. **You can also read the other stories Armeria has written as well, and I do hope Armeria is doing alright.. However, still, those two stories... they make me cry... I LOVE THEM!**  
><strong>

***Ahem* Any ways, I shall see all of you later in the future with an update.**

**~Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou**

***That's right, I changed my pen name! :)**

**~Sore wa subarashī sekaida, sore wanaidesu ka?~**

**V**

**~It's a wonderful world, isn't it?~**


End file.
